Seadogs
by jellophish
Summary: When Lady Kagome is stolen away by pirates, will one of the most feared pirate captains of the 7 Seas hurt her? Or possibly need her help to keep a certain jewel safe? As they travel the seas, romance blooms, but what is the price? InuKag
1. Captured

**A/N: **See…I'm having a....writer's block. I switch from favorite couple to couple.** (Just for the record, I don't write ONLY romance stories kay? I've written a lot of adventure stories before, I just like to write romance better. AND DON'T THINK I'M SOME…ROMANCE OBSESSED TWIHARD WUSS. And yeah I hate Twilight, get over it. To me it's cheesy, but you have your own opinion.) **In anycase, I got into the Inuyasha fandom and as usual, I've picked traditional pairings, some pairings aren't so traditional.

Ok, to make it straight, this is InuKag mkay? No likey, no read-y.

DISCLAIMER: What exactly is the point of disclaimers on a website that clearly states it's stories made by FANS because they are a FAN of the FANdom?!

I wanted something….piratey. LOL I was in the mood after reading InuKag that had something to do with Inuyasha being a pirate, Kagome being kidnapped…etc. that whole plot line.

Ok ok, just some info:

My fic is gonna be set in the time of "Pirates of the Carribean." This is **not **a crossover, but this fic will have some elements of P.O.C. (Pirates of the Carribean.)

This fic is rated M because of cursing, killing, the usual piracy stuff, and…well…adult situations that involve…love…so um you get it.

!! (I need a Lemon Writer! I can only go as far as to write a Lime at the moment, so if you happen to be a good lemon writer, just message me!) !!

LOL I love pirates! I'd choose them over ninjas, but I still like ninjas a bit.

_**ON WITH THE FIC!**_

Prologue:

The Higurashi family was a rich one. One of the richest families that ever lived in Japan. Though, even as a rich family, the patriarch, namely Satori Higurashi was not wise in picking a living place. You see, he had chosen a stately mansion at Port Royale. The Mansion was quite grand & beautiful, and so was the Port. But it had only…1 teensy little setback.

Pirates.

Port Royale was a place for the fancy, oh yes, but jewelry, gold, and other treasures attracted pirates.

No matter how much his wife pleaded, Mr. Higurashi would _not _move to a new living place. He was being stubborn, and he and his family just had to live with it.

But what Mr. Higurashi didn't know, was that his stubbornness would cost him his daughter to one of the most feared pirates in the Seven Seas.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome Higurashi watched ships come and go from her balcony in her room. She sighed. She didn't really like the rich life. Servants coming at your every aid, even if you just scratched your finger. It annoyed her a bit when they practically treated her like a baby.

She at least wished for _some _kind of adventure to happen.

Boy, she had better be careful what she wished for.

Later that day…

It was night, and a servant had come to tend to her. Kagome was in the living room reading a book while the servant girl poured her a cup of tea.

"Comfortable milady?" the servant asked.

Kagome sighed. "Hikaru, you don't have to call me 'milday'. We're friends remember?" she smiled at her.

Hikaru didn't feel comfortable treating her as a friend, rather than someone to serve.

"Yes mila-I mean Kagome." Hikaru picked up the tray of tea and left, leaving Kagome to her book and single cup of tea.

It was quite for a while until suddenly a boom filed the air. Kagome shrieked and looked outside from the window. What she saw horrified her.

Someone from outside cried: "PIRATES! EVERYONE! RUN!"

"Pirates…" she whispered.

This wasn't the first time Port Royale had experienced pirates. It was _Kagome's _first time experiencing pirates. In all of her 18 years that she's lived at Port Royale, pirates hadn't bothered to attack. A mystery, still unsolved as to why they hadn't attacked. But they did now, and that was all that mattered.

Kagome, not knowing what exactly to do, ran for safety in her room. Some pirates were stupid, but they weren't stupid enough to not check in a stately mansion!

She was right. Pirates soon came rushing in, and she came looking for some of the servants.

"Hikaru! Eri! Naomi! Where are you?!" she was panicking. Hey, what was the little lady to do?

"Milady!" She heard someone's voice. She turned to her parent's room and there all huddled up was Hikaru, Eri, and Naomi. She came to the three frightened girls.

Kagome heard people come up the stairs. She heard a voice say

"Oi! Hojo, ye take the girly room over there, Shiro, you take that room there. I'll take this master bedroom here."

"_Ofcourse…they ALWAYS go into the room that the victims hide in…" _Kagome thought. It was true…

When the 4 girls heard footsteps, they struggled to squeeze into the closet.

Kagome's heart was pounding rapidly, praying to God that he wouldn't find them here, but she prayed too late, for before she could even gasp, the closet doors flung open, making some of the girls who were leaning on the doors to fall.

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Oh! Well this be a treasure eh?" the pirate said to himself.

Kagome took out a knife from her father's drawer and pointed it at the pirate.

The pirate gave her a look, and then out of the blue, began to laugh at her.

"That pathetic thing is supposed to kill me? Little lady, you don't seem to know a lot about pirates," he laughed again. "Now put it down and come with us. You'll be perfect whores for me and my friends!" The pirate was laughing hysterically.

Kagome tried to think of something, anything, but she couldn't. Until she realized that the pirate was still laughing and was totally distracted. Without a thought, she stabbed the man right in the chest.

His laughter stopped immediately, and he began to cough, and cough until blood spewed.

"Oh God…oh God what have I done?" Kagome whispered.

"Manten?" She heard a voice say. The voice gave a gasp.

"Manten!" It was one of the pirates. That Hojo kid she believed.

When Hojo looked up and saw the knife in Kagome's hand. Filled with rage, Hojo called the rest of his crewmates who were raiding the house, two more came in.

"What happened?!" one of the pirates screeched.

"She…she stabbed him!" Hojo pointed to Kagome.

"BITCH!" Shiro screamed. "How fucking dare you!"

"That's it, we're taking them all on the ship. Make em' suffer a worse death!"

"No!" Kagome said. "Don't hurt them," she pointed to her servants. "Take me instead you filthy rats."

"Putting on the whole heroic act eh? Fine. You're prettier than them anyways." Shiro snorted. Shiro sniggered on the way out as Hojo took Kagome by the arm, along with an apparently still alive Manten.

Kagome feared for her life. She's never dealt with pirates before, she's only read about them and what they do before. She's read about how they pillaged towns and raped the women there.

Kagome shuddered. Pirates raped women, but not all pirates. She just prayed to God these guys who were taking her were a little merciful.

"Hey! Whatcha got their Shiro?"

"Manten's been injured. And by a little girly too." Shiro snorted.

The crew laughed at Manten, who had gotten better thanks to Hojo.

"Awww, did poor wittle Manten get hurt by a wittle wench?" one pirate teased from the crowed. The crew laughed again.

"Oh, give the guy a break guys. He got stabbed." Hojo said.

A few members of the crew were still giggling.

"Oi! What the fuck you rats laughing about?" a voice called out.

The whole crew got real quiet.

"Um…um nothing s-ssir." One stuttered.

"Don't lie to me." The voice replied.

Kagome didn't dare look for whoever said that. She thought, if the crew suddenly quieted down, this guy must have been pretty intimidated.

The owner of the voice came to the middle of the ship, where the crew was circling.

"Ok, how many prostitutes did you bring this time, Hime?" the captain asked, a little aggravated.

"Wha-?! Me?! Why you blaming me? Blame Shiro and Hojo over there!" said Hime.

He shot his glare at Shiro and Hojo.

"I told you, no more women on this ship! You know what people say…they're bad luck. Sango doesn't count because she's the cook here."

"Hey!" a girlish voice, obviously Sango's, was heard.

Kagome grew a bit hopeful. If she was going to be captured, atleast she won't be the ONLY female.

The Captain walked forward.

"Who the fuck is she?" he asked.

"Well, Cap'n. She stabbed Manten here and we just wanted a little payback." Shiro smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah yeah yeah…"

The captain lifted Kagome's head so he could look her straight in the eye.

Kagome tried not to look straight at him, fear creeping into her.

"Wench, look at me dammit."

Kagome mentally sighed and looked straight at him.

He wasn't as terrifying as she thought. Well, he didn't _look _terrifying. He had silver hair and he had a pirate hat kept tight at his head, a bandana right under it.

"Attagirl," he smiled at her, giving her a toothy smile. This is when she noticed he had fangs for teeth.

"Well…what do we do with her sir?" Hojo asked.

The captain thought for a while.

"Feh…throw her in the brig. I'll deal with her later." And with that, the captain walked away, grabbing a bottle from a table, a bottle that seemed to be filled with some kind of alcoholic drink.

The whole day, Kagome hadn't said a word. Thoughts raced in her head as she sat in her cell in the brig.

_Why didn't I run when I could have? Why did I stay? I was so stupid! Why didn't I let those girls get caught instead of me?! Oh yeah, because I'm so damn "nice" all the time! Well see what being nice got me in now! __***sigh* **__I guess I deserve it. Maybe it's punishment from not being satisfied with my life? I just __**had **__to go looking for adventure. Well open your eyes now Kagome! You've got an adventure right here in front of you! You always had to whine about-_

"Um? Miss?" a voice interrupted her. It was more feminine this time, maybe it was that Sango girl. Maybe it was a gay pirate?

She looked up.

"Um…hi?" she called out to the dark halls.

"I'm over here miss." A chuckle from the voice again, a feminine chuckle. Now she knew it was Sango.

Kagome turned around and saw a girl with brown long hair put into a ponytail.

"Hey, aren't you that Sango that the captain was talking about?" Kagome asked.

"Yep. I'm sorry they were rough to you in taking you here," Sango said with sympathy. Too much sympathy, girl or not, pirates didn't show much sympathy, as Kagome thought.

Kagome stayed quiet.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm not a pirate, I just work here. I'm the cook." Sango gave her a warm smile.

_Ofcourse…leave it to pirates to not know how to cook. _Kagome thought.

"Oh…well…why are you here?" Kagome asked timidly.

"I was sent to check up on you. Make sure you hadn't escaped or anything, you know hehe," Sango sat next to her, infront of the bars.

"What's your name?" Sango asked.

"Kagome."

"Why were you taken here?"

"I…I stabbed one of those pirates that tried to take me…he said he was gonna make me and my serv- I mean, friends as whores."

"I'm guessing that's Manten. He's always like that," Sango sighed. "I also came here to bring you some food." Sango pushed forward a bowl of what looked like porridge.

"Ok, one it's not poison. Two, if you don't eat here, you'll starve."

"Thanks." Kagome replied.

"Atleast take a bite okay?" and with that, Sango left the brig, leaving Kagome all alone in the dark.

She stared at the lone bowl of porridge, and picked up the spoon. She was hungry…

She sniffed it a bit, and deemed it okay, and cautiously took the spoon in her mouth.

After a few spoons of porridge, she looked up and began to think.

_Well…the girls I left behind there are probably going to tell that I've been captured. Someone will save me…I hope._

And that was her last thought before she fell asleep against the soft hay.

A/N: Um…….YEAH. YEAH…….Yeah that's about it for this first chapter. Trust me kids, ol Cap'n here is gonna be a real ass in later chapters! Ha! You can already guess who's the captain I suppose. =P


	2. Pirate Wench

A/N: I don't like leaving my stories unfinished. Most of my stories with more than one chapter usually aren't, unless of course I've lost some thought about the stories, so I put them on Hiatus.

**Disclaimer: **WHAT ARE THE POINT OF THESE THINGS?! *rants about how disclaimers are pointless on a place for fans to put up their fanfiction*

Oh and another thing. At the moment, I don't know much about pirates and how Captains treated their crew.

**The only info I've gotten is from the Pirates of the Carribean saga. Hey, atleast I don't thin the only words pirates say is: "Arrgh!" or "Walk the plank, matey!" but I admit, it's funny. =P**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I've got a loverly bunch of coconuts, diddly, diddly, there they are a standing in a row…big ones, small ones, some the size of your head…"

"Um? Cap'n? Is this gonna go any longer?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha turned his head to look at Mirkou.

"OH HEY THERE BUDDEH. How ya doin?" he hiccupped and gave the monk a toothy smile.

"I think you've had way too much to drink sir…"

"Feh! Nonsense! I'm totally, and completely sober!" he whined. "I'm not drink. Swear you I!" Inuyasha was now in a fit of laughter and hiccups.

Miroku sighed.

"You wanted to speak with me remember? About that girl?"

"PFFT. What of her?"

"You sent Sango to check in on her and-" he was interrupted when Sango came in.

"Speak of the devil." Miroku mumbled.

"Well…she stopped bawling her eyes out." Said Sango.

"Mango! Yer' back from the candy store!" Inuyasha was laughing, and didn't even realize he'd just call her a mango.

Sango shot a look at Miroku and mouthed,

"Drunk again?"

Miroku simply nodded. She sighed and pulled up a seat, leading her drunken captain to sit before he hurt himself.

"Sir, we're here to discuss your plans for the girl remember?" Sango said.

"Always about women! God! You crewmates and your…your prostitutes!" he waved a hand.

Sango did the only thing she thought of. She slapped Inuyasha until his senses came back. If anyone else besides Sango or Miroku did this, they would've been dead by now.

Still a little drunk, Inuyasha did get some sense knocked into him.

"Oi Woman! What the hell was that for?!"

"Dammit Inuyasha, were trying to talk to you!" Sango shrieked.

"We've been trying to talk to you 4 times now about that girl and yet here you are, giggling like a maniac!" Miroku continued.

"Hmph." Inuyasha sat down and finally listened.

"Well? What do you plan to do with her?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha was about to grab another full bottle of rum, until Sango snatched it away.

"Hey!" he huffed. "Ok ok, well….we do need a new maid. Our last one did drown…"

Sango shuddered. That girl had only been 14 when she accidentally fell overboard during an attack and drowned.

"You can't!" Miroku stood up from his seat. "She was born into a rich family! She doesn't know a thing about cleaning."

"Yeah? Well, it's time she fucking learns. And now, that's her problem." Inuyasha turned his back to them.

"You're seriously going to just walk up to her and announce this to her?" Sango scoffed.

"Yeah? I'm the Captain of this ship, ain't I?" he smirked and got a hold of another bottle of rum, taking a swig of it.

"Inuy-" Miroku started.

"Ep ep ep! I told you not to call me that! It's Captain _Silverclaw_ to you." He pointed a clawed finger at them.

"Okay…Captain Silverclaw, could you at least reconsider this?" Miroku continued.

"Nope." And with that, their tipsy captain skipped his merrily way out of his room, leaving Sango and Miroku alone.

"How in the world did he become captain with a personality like that? He's drunk half the time!"

"I don't know Sango…I don't know."

They sat in mere silence…but that silence was instantly cut off when that lech of a monk decide to grope Sango again, and you could hear the sound of a slap from miles away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At Higurashi Manor in Port Royale…

"What?!" Satori Higuarshi cried.

"It's true sir! Miss Kagome has been taken away by pirates! She…she did it to save us…"

"Ofcourse! That's just like Kagome! She always puts _the help_'s safety in front of her own!" the butler called, expressing "the help" as a derogatory term.

"Quiet Hisho. Now girls, what happened?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"The pirate raid was just starting," began Eri.

"And Miss Kagome was reading a book. To make story short, pirates came into the mansion and raided for things. Then they found us," Naomi continued.

"She stabbed a pirate, and they were gonna take us all for punishment. She told them to take her since she's the one who stabbed the pirate and they just left with her, and some jewelry." Ended off Hikaru.

Souta looked up at his mother.

"Mom? Is Kagome-chan going to be okay?" He asked, tugging at his mother's skirt.

"I hope so Souta…I hope so." Was his mothers' only reply.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**the next morning…**_

Kagome was deep in sleep, until freezing, cold, salt water was splashed onto her. She sputtered and woke up instantly.

"What the?" she mumbled.

"Wake up, wench. Your cleaning today." Said a voice from the dark.

"What do you mean I'm cleaning today?!" Kagome shouted.

"Ugh…don't shout so loud, you're hurting my ears." He moaned.

"Answer my question dammit!"

"Ugh, feisty bitch. As prisoner of _my _ship, you can either walk off the plank and die a water grave, or you can clean my ship and go on with your happy, pathetic life." He replied.

"Happy?" Kagome scoffed from behind the bars. "You think I'm happy?! You took me here and trapped me on this crappy ship!"

"Correction, my men took you and trapped you on this ship. And don't you _**dare **_insult the Speed Demon, my ship, ever again." He replied darkly.

"Who died and made _you _captain?" Kagome crossed her arms and huffed.

He stepped into the light that a small window was making near the cell and looked at her with a scowl.

Kagome stared into amber eyes.

"I am the damn Captain."

Kagome didn't say anything. She was stuck there, staring at his eyes.

Inuyasha unlocked the cell.

"Well? Get up and swab the deck. I don't have all day you know." He barked.

Kagome got out of her trance. Remembering where she was, she stood up, crossed her arms and said, "No."

"No?! What'dya mean no, woman?!" Inuyasha growled.

"No. No, means no." She stared at him icily.

"You wanna get fed to the sharks instead?!" he replied.

Kagome thought over it. Die? Or aid a pirate? Was cleaning really considered aiding a pirate? She sighed and replied.

"Fine."

"Feh, good," Inuyasha threw a mop at her, which she caught in her hands. "Start cleaning wench." He started to walk away.

"Oh, and you'll probably need to change into this." Inuyasha threw a bunch of clothes at her. It was a light beige skirt and a brown corset-like blouse. **(A/N: Idk the difference between a blouse and a shirt so don't ask! Ok, her clothes look something like this.** . **and yes, I did make that off Subeta. That's my HA. So...on with the story. Oh, and she's not wearing a hat.)**

"I have a name you know." She said.

He stopped in his tracks.

"What did you say?"

"I said I have a name. My name is not 'bitch' or 'wench'. It's Kagome. Ka-Go-Me!" she emphasized the pronunciation.

"Feh, whatever. Do I look like I fucking care?" the captain sped up the stairs, leaving Kagome alone.

"Ugh," Kagome rubbed her temples. "This is gonna be a long day."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome plopped down on a seat in the kitchen, where Sango was working.

"Tuckered out Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Well, let me think about it…ohyeah, how about DUH!" She barked.

"Yep, you're definitely in a bad mood." Sango mumbled.

"What does he expect of me? He knows I'm rich and that I've never experienced work before…but I'm not cold and snobby like people would suspect me to be…" she mumbled the last part.

"Don't feel so bad about it. Captain Inuy- I mean, Silverclaw, is worse towards people he really doesn't like. Consider you one of the people _not _on his list to die."

"Silverclaw? What kind of ridiculous name is that?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's actually a nickname. Only a few people know his real name." Sango said.

"Which is?"

Sango really didn't wanna lie to her, but she'd be thrown off the ship if she were to reveal his actual name.

"I can't say…" Sango finally said.

"Oh…okay then."

A crewmember came downstairs to the kitchen.

"Sango, um…new girl…we're off duty today. Captain's having another hangover." He said.

"Ugh, finally. It's so hot down here." Sango said.

The two went upstairs, everyone else was just slacking around once they heard they were off duty.

"Does the Captain get drunk everyday?" Kagome asked.

"Well…only when he's trying to hide some kind of emotion or just plain bored. I don't think he's bored today, so something must be bugging him."

"Oh…ok." Kagome looked out sadly at the sea.

"Kagome, you hate it here don't you?" Sango gave her a worried look.

"Well, what do you think? I've never had to clean so hard in my life before. The Captain treats me like shit. Manten keeps touching me. Most of the men here are total asses!" Kagome looked like she was on the verge of crying.

Sango reached out a hand to comfort her.

"Stop crying. This is just how our life is." Sango said.

"But why did they have to keep me here? I've done nothing wrong to them…" she sobbed.

Something in Sango ticked.

Why did Inuyasha wanna keep her here? He had no real business with her. She was just some girl that Manten and Hiten picked up.

"I…I'm not sure Kagome."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Miroku…cmere for a sec." Inuyasha called, his head burning with headaches.

"Yes Cap'n?"

"It's about Naraku…" he whispered. Miroku's eyes widened a bit.

"What about him Inuyasha?"

"He's after the Shikon No Tama."

A/N: I'm sorry! I'm not good at beginning plots. I write very well usually in the middle. Plus I'm super busy. Anyways,

Please review! I'd love to hear what you think. If not, I might has well quit this story if it's not getting as many reviews. Either that or revise it. Tell me some ideas you'd want into this fic. IDK.

Oh, and just for the record, Inuyasha's ship's jolly roger is am image of a dog's skull (+ ears) and a bandana with two cutlasses under it in an X. you know, like crossbones, except with cutlasses instead.


	3. Shikon No Tama

**A/N: Just for the record, **I write most of my chapters in school on looseleaf. =P Which is why when I get home, I can just type it up. I usually proof-read my stories when typing. Ok ok, enough chatter, to the fic plz.

Oh and another thing, **this story will have a sequel. **I'm gonna kill of a character, but he/she's gonna come back. And I ain't telling who I'mma kill off.

Oh and yus, I have named his ship the Tetsusaiga. But Inu still uses a sword of course =P ok ok, to the story!

**Chapter 3**

Miroku grew frantic and began to pace the room nervously.

"Oh My Kami, we need to hide it…where is it? If we lose it, Naraku is surely going to enslave all pirates. Or worse! He could…he could-"

"Relax…I've been keeping it." Inuyasha reached inside his hat, under his red bandana, and pulled out a necklace with a beautiful, shining, pearl-like jewel and hung it in Miroku's face.

"Yes, yes, but that's what Naraku would expect. He would expect you to keep it since you're too stubborn to give it to anyone else." Miroku concluded.

"Hey! I'll have you know I ain't stubborn!" Inuyasha replied.

"You're stubborn enough to deny your stubborn…therefore you're stubborn." Miroku stated.

"Ok, whatever. But how are we to keep the jewel away from him?"

"Anyway, anyhow, Naraku could get a hold of the Shikon No Tama. We need some kind of…plan."

Inuyasha looked up to the ceiling, thinking.

"I have an idea." He smirked.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kagome! Cap'n wants to see ye."

Kagome stopped her work and stood up, heading for the captain's room.

When she opened the door, she spotted Miroku & 'Silverclaw'. The captain looked like he was in a bad mood.

"Um…yes Captain?" she squeaked.

"No time for damn formalities, girl. Get the hell in here and close the door while yer at it."

Kagome stepped into the room and closed the door. Before she could blink, 'Silverclaw' grabbed her by the neck of her shirt & pulled her up to his eye level, since he was taller than her.

"Ok wench, you and I are going to be on more…'friendlier' terms, ye' got that?"

Kagome blushed, wondering what exactly he meant when he said 'friendly.'

"Have you ever heard of the Shikon No Tama Jewel?" he asked.

"The what?"

"I'll take that as a no." then, he let go of her making her drop to the floor.

'Silverclaw' pulled out the Shikon No Tama from under his hat & bandana.

"See this wench?" Inuyasha held up the jewel to her face.

Kagome had never seen a jewel so beautiful, even if she was rich.

The light, pinkish, purplish, pearl-like jewel made her eyes go wide. She wanted so desperately to reach out and hold the jewel.

"It's…it's beautiful." Kagome's voice hushed to a whisper.

"Yeah? Well you're gonna be keeping it for me." He took the jewel away from her face.

Kagome stood up. "Excuse me?"

"That jewel, Lady Kagome, holds great power. It is a jewel that almost all pirates want," Miroku stated. "With it, a pirate can control the seas, the creatures in the seas, as he pleases. The only reason Captain Silverclaw has it in his possession, is from family."

"But…why am I to keep it?" she asked. "Aren't I nothing but a filthy prisoner to you?" she spat the last part at him.

"Because of…_Naraku_." Miroku said.

"Who is Naraku?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha was getting impatient with all her stupid questions, so he decided just to spill it all out to her.

The silver-haired captain growled and took her by the shoulders.

"Okay listen up, and listen up good you little wench!" he screeched. "Because this jewel is of such great power, Naraku, that ugly son of a bitch, would not even _think _that I would put the Shikon No Tama in the hands of such a _**weak, pathetic human. **_Let alone the hands of a girl! So unless you want the seas to be controlled by a maniac who would enslave all the seas, you will listen & obey about this jewel. Is that clear, bitch?!"

Kagome had never been so scared, she was almost going to cry. His grip on her loosened when he spotted tears form in her eyes.

"W-what?" he gasped. "Are…are you fucking crying?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing you jerk?!" she sobbed. "Yes I'm crying!" Big, clear tears rolled down her face. Inuyasha gave a glance to Miroku, but he only rolled his eyes and gestured for him to comfort her.

Miroku gave him a look that said, _You need to learn a lot more about women and their feelings._

Inuyasha didn't know a thing about comforting, so he did the first thing that came to mind. He wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. Kagome instantly stopped crying in surprise.

Miroku smirked evily. _Well well…Mr. Heart-Of-Ice over here finally showed some warmth! _He thought.

"Better?" Inuyasha whispered.

"W-why did you hug me?" Kagome whispered back. "I thought you despised me."

"Keh…w-well…it was the only thing that came to mind! Yeah! That's it!" Inuyasha pushed her away and crossed his arms.

Kagome fumed inside. Oh that BASTARD!

_You would __**think **__he could actually be considerate and gentle for ONCE! Ugh! Screw the rules about being a lady! I oughta-_

Her thoughts were interrupted when 'Silverclaw' finally said,

"So, you gonna protect it for me or what?"

"Yeah yeah…fine…I will."

"Good," he turned to Miroku. "Miroku, do you mind leaving me & Kagome alone for a second?"

Kagome gave a look of fear to Miroku, but he had hurriedly left.

She turned back to Inuyasha. Was he going to scream at her again, to make sure she kept her possession of the jewel as a secret? Was he gonna beat her to get it straight to her head? Or worse? Would he…force himself on her? All this to get a rule stuck to her brain? All these "what if's" made her feel weak.

"I said we needed to be on more friendlier terms," he broke the silence. Kagome redied herself in case she needed to do a mad dash out of the room.

"So I'll have to tell…or rather show you my secret." He didn't look at her. He began to take off his hat, but before he took off his bandana, he stopped.

"You have to promise not to run or scream. Only Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, our navigator, know about this."

Kagome nodded. What exactly was he he hiding?

"Okay, ready for this?" he asked, his hand on the bandana, ready to pull it off.

"One…two…."

A/N: OOH……CLIFFY. I think you guys know already. LOL And yusss the Shikon No Tama! The dream jewel for pirates to rule the sea! BWAHAHA.

**And yes, hanyous, youkais, etc. live in their world.**


	4. Hanyou

A/N: Ok ok, I typed it fast. Since I had to do homework, just when I was about to type it. URRGG MATH HOMWORK = EVIL! Jk jk. Trust me kids, not all Asians are good in Math. I'm an example of one of those Asians! XD

**Chapter 4**

"…three." And with that, he pulled of his red bandana, showing off two, white, triangular…._**dog**_ ears.

Kagome gasped and took a step back.

"You're a….you're a youkai?"

"Hanyou actually…" he looked down at the floor, looking ashamed of his mixed blood. "I know it's kind of surprising…but-" he stopped when he felt something feel his ears.

"Aww, they're adorable!" Kagome squealed. Inuyasha 'squeatdropped'.

"Ugh! Wench! Stop that!" He pulled her hands off his ears. "And another thing, they're not cute!"

Kagome sighed. "Whatever you say, Captain." It suddenly got quiet.

"So…..you're…not afraid of me?" he asked.

"Well…I'm just curious right now as to why you're keeping being a half-demon a secret."

"My crew would probably start a mutiny against me and leave me to die or go crazy on some poor, God forsaken island."

"Why's that? Because you're a half-demon?"

"Yeah…they'd rather have a human, than a half-demon, to be their captain. People think the worst about 'half-breeds' and their 'tainted blood'."

"That's not very nice."

"What the fuck, are you kidding me? We're pirates! We're hardly ever _nice_!"

Kagome merely giggled.

"What's so funny?" he snapped.

"I never thought a _fierce_ captain like you would have such adorable dog ears!" she admitted.

"Grr…enough about my ears!" he said, and covered his ears from view.

"Aw cmon! Let me just pet them!" Kagome came closer.

"Oh hell no!" Inuyasha stood up and covered his ears, beginning to back away from her.

"Please? They're so cute!" she followed him around. He ran around the room, trying to keep away from her. He faced her a backed up a little.

"Y-you better back away bitch! Or I'll…woah!" he tripped on something and started to fall. He looked for anything to grab onto, but all he found was Kagome's shirt, and she was pulled down as well.

The two opened their eyes and sat their…awkward position. Kagome against him, Inuyasha under her…their lips touching, yeah you get it.

"Oh shit, I am so sorry!" she stood up. Inuyasha just lay there, a little dazed.

"Um? Silverclaw? You okay?" she stood over him, waving a hand over his face.

Inuyasha stood up.

"Um…sorry about that…." He mumbled.

_Woah…that felt…..nice…..I want another one. Wuh-wait..wait wait wait…no you don't! No you don't! _He mentally slapped himself.

"It's okay…it was an accident." She smiled at him.

Inuyasha smiled at him back, showing a toothy grin, with one fang pointing out.

Strangely enough, when 'Silverclaw' smiled at her, it made her heart flutter, and her face began to color red.

She covered her face with her hair to try to hide the blush away from him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome was out on deck, staring out the sea, 'Silverclaw' watching her from the wheel of the ship. Then Sango came up to her.

"So…?" Sango asked.

"What?" Kagome turned to face her.

"Did you and…the Cap'n do anything…particular?" Sango gave her a mischievous smile.

Kagome looked taken aback.

"What?! What? Who-who told you that load of crap?!" she shouted.

"Miroku."

"Ofcourse!"

"So is it true, or it ain't?"

"We didn't do anything," Kagome took a seat somewhere on deck, Sango following. "And besides, to him, I'm just a lowly prisoner."

"Oh I don't know Kagome…you should see how he looks at you." Sango mumbled.

"Whatever…So…who's this Naraku guy?" Kagome said. Sango stopped joking around.

"Another pirate after the Shikon No Tama. He and Silverclaw are pretty much mortal enemies. Probably Silverclaw's only enemy. Well…except for Koga ofcourse."

"Koga?" Kagome asked. "Who's Koga?"

"Uh…you know what, you can ask Miroku about that Hehe…" Sango laughed nervously and pushed her to Miroku's direction.

Kagome seriously didn't know what just happened but decided to just ask Miroku.

"Lady Kagome, nice to see you." Mirkou smiled at her.

"You too, but I need to ask you something." She replied.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me who Koga is? Sango mentioned something about Silverclaw and him being enemies."

Miroku looked at her funny, and checked to see if anyone was listening.

"Alright then," he cleared his throat and began his story. "Not much is know about their relationship, not even I, but I do remember that he and Koga had a pretty bad fight over the Shikon No Tama."

"What happened?"

"It all started quite a while back. I was just a new addition to the Cap'n's crew. Koga was his first mate, but not anymore. I'm obviously the new first mate, hehe," Miroku gave her a toothy smile. "But anyways, when Koga heard of the jewel and it's powers, he wanted it all to himself."

"What? He never mentioned that." Kagome replied.

"Aye, he's been keeping it a secret for some time now. Now, to continue what happened, Koga thought up of a plan, to convince the crew to start a mutiny against him. He told em' lies about what Silverclaw thought of them, and told them they were worthless, scum bags that he didn't need. Usually a pirate crew member would take that as nothing, but Koga mixed it up a bit. Silverclaw promised his crew he would give them half the share of any treasure he found when he could find the Shikon No Tama, and a true promise it was, but Koga told them it was all a lie. A mutiny was started and Koga got them to maroon Silverclaw on a deserted island. And when a pirate is marooned, he's left with one shot in his pistol to kill himself, but he didn't. Drove him mad, but he promised himself he'd get revenge."

"What kept him sane?" Kagome asked.

Miroku chuckled.

"You see life seems to be very ironic…Silverclaw searched that island for something to eat, something to drink, but what he find was much better than that. He found the Shikon No Tama." Mirkou smiled.

"But on a deserted island? Shouldn't the jewel been in some mystical cave of some sort?"

"Well, when it comes to a special jewel like this, most pirates wouldn't think of looking for a jewel in a deserted island. Ol' Silverclaw was just plain lucky I guess."

What Miroku and Kagome didn't know was that Inuyasha was watching them talk about him and his story. He decided he'd scare them a bit.

"So…how did he escape the island?"

"Well, Silverclaw had lost bits of his sanity weeks after he found the jewel. He was getting real hungry, and real thirsty. He even decided to drink some salt water, and you know what that can do to ye'. Anyways, he went mad enough to change into his full demon form and ran straight through the sea, and took over any ship he thought suitable. This is how he got control of the ship Speed Demon. His original ship, that is now owned by Koga, is called the Tetsusaiga."

"Interesting…why's he called Silverclaw?"

Miroku was about to answer, when another voice answered for him.

"Koga always called me that." Inuyasha said.

Miroku shut his mouth. With that, 'Silverclaw' turned back to his crew and shouted, "What are you staring at?! GET BACK TO WORK! You! What did I tell you about those ropes? They're supposed to be tied correctly! That is not how you…"

His rantings trailed off as he left to reprimand one of the crew members.

**A/N: Sorry I left it off with such a blunt stop. In anycase, this is very related to Pirates of the Caribbean. Inuyasha's story ofcouse. I told you, I'd be using elements from POTC. And the story that Mr. Gibbs tells Will Turner is like this, with a few changes.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the first chapter, OH AND.**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN YE' SEA DOGS.** =D


	5. Inuyasha and Kouga Meet Again!

A/N: Oh ho ello! Oh, and in the last chapter, I know, I named Inu's original ship the Tetsusaiga, and changed the name of the ship he owns now as the Speed Demon. I know, I know.

Just for you Lord Fluffy fans, Sesshoumaru will be making an appearance! As well as InuTaisho (Inu & Sesshy's dad lol) and a spiritual appearance from Inuyasha's mother.

And when will Kagome learn Silverclaw's real name? Eh eventually. Enjoy.

**And another thing! For God's sake, please review? It tells me whether or not you actually ****want ****me to continue! So that way I won't have to waste my time if no one's reading it anyways!**

**CHAPTER 5**

The weeks went on and Kagome learned how to live on the ship. Her girlish-ness still remained, but she got used to the crew, the sea, and water splashing on her. Sango became her first actual friend, since before, most girls just wanted to befriend her because she was rich. Hikaru wasn't much of a friend, but Kagome wished she was.

Things were quite boring from then on, until one particular day when a _**very **_familiar ship came into view.

"Cap'n! Cap'n! Wake up sir!" Hojo cried. Inuyasha woke up in his room.

"Eh?" Inuyasha sat up a bit.

"We're nearing another ship sir! Well…actually it's nearing us and….it looks familiar sir."

Inuyasha laughed. "Well? Go on…throw cannons on them or sumthin…" he slurred. Oh great, he was drunk…

"Sir are you drunk again?" Hojo asked.

"No no, I'm fine Hobo."

"It's Hojo, and you really need to snap out of it."

"Nuthin' be wrong with me Hobo." Inuyasha slurred.

"It's Hojo, and-" Hobo, I mean, Hojo said, but got cut off when someone else entered the room.

"Sir! It's Koga!" Shiro yelled.

Just like that, Inuyasha snapped out of his drunken state and stood up.

"So, that dirty bastard's back eh?! Shiro! Tell everyone to get those cannons ready. I don't care what happens, I just want to get on that ship. Koga and me are gonna have a little dance." Inuyasha smirked and started out the door, but stopped. "Shiro…tell Miroku and Sango to get Kagome and Shippo to safety…" That was the last thing he said before heading out the door.

* * *

"Captain! Captain! It's the Speed Demon!" A crew member shouted.

"Good…prepare our cannons. We're gonna pay a little visit." He smiled.

* * *

A small cannon had fired and hit the ship right on deck.

"Aw fuck! You son of a bitch! We just repaired that!" Inuyasha screeched to Koga who was smirking at him.

"I see you've not changed much, Silverclaw." Koga joked.

"Aw, Shut up you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Then Koga spotted Kagome.

"What's this? Has Silverclaw gone soft? A _**woman**_ on his ship?" Koga began to laugh. "Oh this is rich, you've actually kept a woman on ship besides Sango!"

Inuyasha simply growled.

"Ok ok, I'm done laughing, enough chatter." Koga said,

"What are you here for? You've got _my_ ship and _my _crew already. What's next?"

"Why the Shikon No Tama of course." Koga smiled.

"Not likely,"

"Fine, then I guess we'll have to take it, by force!"

With that, Koga sent his men to attack the _Speed Demon. _Everyone drew out their swords. Kagome looked for a weapon to defend herself with, any weapon.

She sneaked past the fight and went into Inuyasha's room, and took the first weapon she saw which was a bow and arrow. Outside, she wanted to avoid any tough looking pirates, but held the bow and arrow close just in case she did run into any.

She ran into a pretty stupid looking pirate.

"Hey wench! Watcha doin with a guy like Inuyasha? Come wit me and I'll show ya some real fun! Hehe…" he said and gave her a suggestive smile and wink.

Kagome looked disgusted. "Ugh, not on your life bud." Kagome rolled her eyes and began to raise her bow and arrow.

The dope continued to pull her away but when Kagome resisted, he pulled out his sword on her.

Kagome backed up, a good 5 feet away, eyes widening at the blade, and when he was about to attack, she pulled up her bow and arrow pointing at his chest.

_Oh Lord, please let it hit him! _She prayed silently, and closed her eyes, knowing she had never really used a bow and arrow before.

God answered her prayers when she shot the arrow at him and made him fall to the ground.

Kagome opened her eyes.

"Yes!" She laughed! But her acts of joy were cut short when a rough arm pulled her back and covered her mouth.

_Ofcourse… _Kagome thought, mentally rolling her eyes, but she didn't psychically since she was a bit too afraid to. **(A/N: Does that make any sense? LOL whatever.)**

* * *

Inuyasha's cutlass clashed with Koga's. They were at a staring contest with each other, one or the other trying to see who could get the other on the ground.

"So Wolf? How's it feel to be a mangy, mutinous, scumbag?" Inuyasha taunted.

"Mutt, you just can't take it that I beat you. What makes you think you can beat me now?" Koga countered, with a smirk.

"Because I," Inuyasha turned around and punched Kouga in the gut, causing him to keel over in pain. "Have the jewel!"

And with that, Inuyasha took off running, with Kouga hot on his trail. Inuyasha ran up the stairs to the wheel of the ship, which is where their fight continued. The hanyou hit Kouga once again in his gut.

"Oh you…son of a…bitch." Kouga coughed out.

"Why, yes! Yes I am!" Inuyasha laughed.

When the mangy wolf demon came after him again, he ran down and climbed up the mast of the ship.

"What are you doing!?" Kouga bellowed from below.

"Stayin' the hell away from you!" Inuyasha laughed.

"Grr…you are by far the worst and most cowardly pirate I have ever heard of!" Kouga shouted.

"But you have heard of me!" he called back.

They continued to fight after Inuyasha decided to ditch fighting on the mast, and just went back on deck.

"I ain't ever gonna give the jewel to you, as long as I live Kouga!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh really? I think you will." Kouga smiled, his eyes wandering somewhere else. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow and followed his eyes.

The sight almost made him pale.

There was Kagome, at knife-point at the neck, being held by a burly looking pirate, and he could see it in the pirate's eyes, that as he was holding her captive, he had lust in his eyes.

What was he to do? Even if Kouga didn't know that Kagome was the one holding the jewel, her life would still be in danger if he didn't do something. Same thing for the jewel.

"Tick, tock, tick, tock dog boy!"

Inuyasha, who was _**beyond **_irritated, growled and shouted.

"AWW SHADDUP!" he screeched, and without thinking, punched Kouga square in the face. This guy must really like to punch people eh?

Kouga stumbled back, clutching his face, but when he opened his eyes to give the hanyou a smartass remark and possibly try to beat the shit outta him (and I said _**try**_) Inuyasha was gone, after Kagome's captor.

Kouga signaled to the burly pirate to kill her, but 'Silverclaw' had knocked him out before the pirate could even cut her.

When he was done beating the living daylights out of the pirate that _**dared**_to touch Kagome, he turned to face her.

"_Keh! That'll teach him to not touch __**my **__bitch!"_ he thought. Then he froze. Woah! _**His**_ bitch? His _**bitch? **_Did his youkai want her or something??? He quickly shook it off and remember Kagome was still there.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she smiled. He never really acted nice to her, and asking if she was okay, or showing some short of care, gave her a good feeling inside. But his next comment set her off like a wild fire.

"God, you are such a weak little pansy." He scoffed, as if he was trying to hide his affectionate feelings. And trust me, he was…what? What pirate Captain, who happens to have a reputation for being fierce and terrifying, wants to look like he has feelings for a girl? Well…not in public at least.

Kagome huffed. "Grr….I swear, don't test me! I'm the one keeping your precious jewel!" she whispered the last part, so Kouga wouldn't hear.

'Silverclaw' sputtered. "Which side are you on, wench?!"

"My, my, a feisty girl isn't she? She'd make a fine mate…" Kouga winked at Kagome, who blushed, but felt practically disgusted.

The silver-haired hanyou growled at him and stepped in front of Kagome, to keep her out of his view.

Everyone had initially stopped fighting right after Kouga's death threat to Kagome and watched their Captain's fight.

Miroku, who was usually patient, knew this would probably take forever. And if this fight ended in bloodshed, they really didn't need that at the moment, since Naraku was after them.

"I think this needs to stop," the former monk (now pirate) stepped inbetween them. The two pirate Captains looked at him strangely.

"Silverclaw, Kouga, Naraku is out for the jewel. Neither of you could have the jewel and go try to up against him and win without loosing your life," he reasoned. This got the hanyou and the wolf demon thinking. "If you two become allies, it'd be much easier to defeat Naraku."

"But who would keep the jewel in the end?" Kouga asked.

"Kagome will." Miroku smiled.

"What?" Kagome squeaked.

"What?!" Inuyasha roared.

"What?!" Kouga shouted.

"Whut." Shippo added. (**A/N: **ROFL, a little comic relief eh?)

"She's just a snotty rich girl!" Inuyasha replied.

"But, she is a miko," he replied calmly, at a rather even more irritated hanyou. "Only those with hearts as pure as mikos can handle the Shikon No Tama without corrupting it."

"You were a miko and you never told me?!" Inuyasha pointed an accusing finger at Kagome.

"Hey! My grandpa may own a Shrine, but how the hell was I supposed to know I was one?!" she retorted.

"Well, then how did he know?" Kouga asked.

"I sensed her strong aura. Things really aren't what they seem, I suppose." Miroku replied.

"No one tells me anything…" Inuyasha mumbled.

'Silverclaw' then turned to Kouga, and gave him a stern look.

"Fine, we'll join forces," he said. "But I want _my _Tetsusaiga back!"

"Hey, I took that ship from you and you know it! It's _**my**_ ship!"

"Why you little-!" Inuyasha was about to grab Kouga by the neck and choke the life out of him, until Kagome stepped in between them.

"Stop fighting, the both of you!" she huffed.

"Kagome, get out of the way, this is strictly pirate's business." Inuyasha ordered.

"No!"

"Kagome, don't make me force you…"

"Go ahead! You've already forced me to clean the deck, cook for your crew, and a bunch of other things!"

Inuyasha had never seen her so fiery, so angry, so…cute.

_God she's beautiful when she's mad… _he thought.

_**Aww…how sweet…now to take her as your mate!**_

Inuyasha knew this voice. It was his inner youkai, talking to him, tempting him.

_Shut up._

_**But it's true…and she is **__**your **__**mate! Not that filthy wolf's!**_

_I said, Shut up. I ain't dealing with you now._

"Hello???" Kagome waved a hand at Inuyasha's face.

"Silverclaw! I thought you were better than that!" Kouga fake-scoffed in feigned surprise. "Forcing a girl, so young and rather beautiful, to work till she collapses."

Kouga threw a look at Kagome.

"Stick with me, darling, and I'll treat you like a princess."

Inuyasha growled and grabbed his shoulder to keep him away from her.

"She doesn't need you wolf." He barked.

"I believe that's for _her_ to say." Kouga replied slyly.

"She's _**my **_prisoner!"

"She's _**her own**_ woman!"

"Augh stop acting like you know women so well! You know absolutely nothing! You-"

"Oh yeah Mutt?! You're the one treating this beeaaautiful lady like she's dirt! You oughta-"

The argument continued, while Shippo, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all sighed, anime style.

* * *

They ended up getting on the _Tetsusaiga _after leaving the _Speed Demon _to port. It was whoever who wanted it now, some lucky landlubber's.

But Inuyasha & Kouga still fought over who was to be captain. Inuyasha argued that he's the original captain, which was true, but Kouga argued that he was the better captain.

"What the fuck you think you're doing?" Kouga shouted at Inuyasha.

"I'm being Captain to this ship, that's what I'm doing!" He replied angrily.

"My ship, I'm Captain!"

"My _inherited _ship, I'm Captain!"

"The two of you! Stow it and get back to work! Understand????" Shippo jumped from out of no where to express his anger.

When the 2 older demons looked at him strangely, Inuyasha with an eyebrow raised, Kouga eyes widened, Shippo realize what he'd just done and smiled sheepishly.

"Well…since you two were fighting on who should be Captain…I thought it was up for grabs…hehee?" he said and trotted away.

Inuyasha and Kouga continued their fight and raced to the wheel of the ship.

Kagome rolled her eyes watching them.

Boys will be boys I guess.

* * *

"Master Naraku…?" a young woman called, sticking her head into the door.

Her captain was at his desk, plotting away, but he looked like he was sulking.

"Not now, Kagura." He groaned.

Kagura sighed and fanned her face, leaving him. He'd been like this for the past few weeks now, sulking, yet plotting, in his room.

"The Shikon No Tama will be mine…and I will finally be rid of that arrogant inu-hanyou!"

He turned to a glowing blue jar. Inside it, held captive a small, old woman.

"And it'll all be thanks to you," Naraku smiled. The old woman gave him an icy glare.

Naraku chuckled, which turned into a laugh. A blood-curdling evil laugh that was heard throughout his ship, sending shivers down his crew's spines.

**A/N: Ok, end of Ch.5. ****PLEASE PEOPLE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! ** I need some feedback to see if this story is doing good. Ch. 6 coming up soon.

PLEASE REVIEW.

PLEASE.

PLEASE.

PLEASE.

*EW, I'm begging =P Sorry guys. I know, it's weird that I'm begging. But I don't wanna waste my time typing up a story that no one reads.


	6. Strong Magic and Strange Feelings

**A/N: Ok thank you to the people who reviewed :)**

**Here's Ch. 6!**

**To Clear Things Up: **Okay, I re-read some of the chapters in my story, here's something to clear up.

You know how I said that InuYasha got the Shikon No Tama from family, but Miroku said that he found it on a deserted island?

Yeah, _**forget the thing where I said he got the jewel from family. Just forget it, k? :)**_

**Disclaimer: **…..this rlly pisses me off, seriously?! Is there a need for an effing disclaimer on a site that clearly states it's FAN fiction, written by FANS of their FANdom?! How much more proof do those bloodsucking leeches-I mean…good little lawyers- need?! EH???!!!

****

Shippo sniffed the air.

_Hm?_ He thought.

"Hey Miroku," the young navigator asked.

"Something wrong, Shippo?"

"I smell strong magic in use," he replied. "Do you think it's Naraku?"

"Maybe, but I might not be. A lot of pirates now a days use magic."

Shippo shrugged it off. _'Ok Miroku…but this magic smells different…much stronger.'_

****

Inuyasha was busy steering the ship. He and Kouga had decided to take shifts. Kouga would take the day shift, while he took the night shift, since he didn't trust the wolf in steering the ship at night while he was asleep. But today he had taken the day shift because the lazy-ass wolf demon had fallen asleep on him.

_Keh, lazy wolf…exactly the reason why __**he **__wouldn't be able to take care of Kagome, __**my**__ Kagome… _he thought. But he froze.

_Wait…__**my**__ Kagome? Here we go again… _he sighed.

Well, she is yours… said his demon.

_You again! Shut up about that, she's only my prisoner, not my mate or anything._

Whatever you say…

'Silverclaw' rolled his eyes, and decided to watch his crew work. To him, it was much more entertaining than having to argue with his demon half. Then he noticed Kagome.

She was scrubbing the floor, and kneeling down. He noticed that her shirt rode up a little the harder she scrubbed. He tried his best to look away, but he couldn't tear his eyes off of her. Atleast it wasn't spring at the moment. Mating season was at that time, and his senses would have been driving him crazy. He'd have to slap himself once or twice just to distract himself.

'_Calm yourself…calm yourself!' _Inuyasha thought over and over again to himself, and tried to distract his "wandering" eyes from Kagome by looking towards the sea.

Kagome felt a pair of eyes watching her, and turned her head, but all she saw was her hanyou captain who seemed to be struggling with himself.

_What's with him? _She thought, sighed and stood up, fixing her shirt.

"Oh thank you God!" 'Silverclaw' muttered, seeing that Kagome was out of his sight and that he could control himself again.

"Ooh…oogling at Kagome eh?" Mirpku joked.

'Silverclaw' who was caught off guard, jumped a bit and scolded him.

"Don't _**DO THAT!**_" he shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Well what were you doing? Oogling at the girl?"

"No!" he said. "I'm just…che-checking up on my crew! Yeah! That's it!" he stuttred.

_**What a lie. **_His demon muttered.

_Shut it._

_**Well it **__**is **__**a lie…geez.**_

"Okay…whatever you say…" Miroku flashed him a devious smile before making his way towards Sango.

"Pfft….freakish monk…" he mumbled.

_I wasn't oogling… _he told himself.

_**I beg to differ… **_his demon butt in.

_DO YOU EVER SHUT UP?!_

WELL DO YOU?! I'm you! Remember that dog-breath!

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

****

"Have you found her yet?" Mr. Higurashi asked.

"No sir…but we did find a belonging of her's-er…- yours, that Lady Kagome might have used." The soldier replied, pulling out a knife covered in dried blood.

"Well this isn't much of a clue." Mr. Higurashi sighed.

"W-we're sorry sir! We'll find her! We swear!" the soldier saluted and hurried out of the room to continue the search.

****

Later that night…

Kagome blew out a big breath and smiled.

"All done Sango!" Kagome said, smiling big.

Kagome had finished cleaning and doing her daily 'chores'.

From cleaning the kitchen, to the brig, to the captain's room, she was now on deck and had just finished scrubbing.

"Phew….ok I'm seriously tuckered out." She sighed and took a seat on a crate.

"Atleast none of the crewmembers has puked from a hangover yet…well, not the _crew-members_." Sango replied, pointing a thumb at the Captain who was still steering the wheel.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, time to hit the hay." Sango yawned and the two girls headed for their cabins. Suddenly, Kagome felt a sharp pain near her heart.

"Ah!" Kagome gasped, clutching her chest.

Sango rushed to her side. "Kagome! What's wrong?!" The pain suddenly stopped, but Kagome's breaths still came labored.

Inuyasha saw Kagome collapse to the ground. He quickly woke Kouga.

"No time for questions! Your on duty!" he ordered and left, leaving Kouga a bit confused.

In a second, the hanyou had been at the injured miko's side.

"What happened?!" he growled.

"I'm…*gasp*…fine…" Kagome croaked.

Inuyasha turned to Sango.

"She just…. collapsed." Sango muttered.

"It…it's nothing. I'm fine…" Kagome steadied herself, trying to get up, but ended up almost falling to the floor, but 'Silverclaw' caught her.

"You're obviously not fine. Tomorrow, you're taking a break. No work for you until you're better." He said and before she could think, Kagome was suddenly being carried by her Captain to his room.

Kirara jumped onto Sango's head and tilted her small, furry face to the side in question, and mewed.

"That was….strange…" Sango said, raising an eyebrow.

****

"Where does it hurt?" 'Silverclaw' asked.

Kagome, who was sitting up on the side of the hanyou's bed sighed and crossed her arms.

"I already told you, I'm fine!" she growled.

"Take off your shirt." He ordered.

Kagome gaped at him and smacked him upright in the head…_**hard.**_

"EEAAAAAAH!" he screeched, loud enough to scare a few seagulls away.

"What the hell?!?! WHY DID YOU…?!!??"

"Pfft! You pig!" She snapped.

"I didn't mean to strip _**everything**_, stupid! I just wanted to see where you got hurt!"

"Well then, don't be so blunt!"

"Dammit! Just take off your shirt so I can see if your okay or not!"

"I'm fine!" Kagome headed for the door.

"Where do ya think your goin'?!"

"To sleep! That's where!" she huffed. Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed hyer by the arm, pulling her down along with him on the bed.

"No your not. You're sleeping here." He breathed. Her back was to him, and even though he had a loose grip on her, she struggled to get free. It was like trying to move a rock when she tried to push him away. He turned over and kept her prisoner under him.

"Why do I have to sleep here?" Kagome growled.

"To keep you save from Kouga."

"I'm fine with Sango in our cabin! I've been fine for the past 1 or 2 weeks! Kouga hasn't done a thing!" she argued back.

"That's cause he's probably plotting to come near you or something!"

"If he was, he would've gone out with his plans already!"

"It'd take more than a week to plan something!"

"I bet you he doesn't even have plans!" Kagome tried to push him off, but he easily pushed her back down.

"Move!" she barked.

"No."

"Let me up!" she tried to push him away harder, but to no avail. "Grrr….." she growled, a frown marring her pretty features.

'Silverclaw' laughed. "What was that? That was weak! _This _is a growl!" a roar thundered in his throat, making Kagome flinch. When he saw her reaction, he smirked.

"Please let me up?" she asked with feigned politeness, and a cheesy smile.

"Nope." He smirked at her.

"But with Sango, I'm perfectly fine!" she complained, gaping at him.

"You're still sleeping here, just to make sure the jewel is safe." He whispered in her ear. She felt his hot breathe go down her neck, which actually caused her to not want to move. Her mind screamed, _"Kagome! Get up and fight!" _but her body couldn't bear to loose the warm feeling of the bed, and, even though she despised to admit it, 'Silverclaw' just holding her there. She had only known him for about 2 weeks and something about him being wither felt…right.

She sighed and decided to just to sleep. She'd get some revenge sooner or later…

Inuyasha on the other hand, sighed. Kagome's scent was that of lavender, which made him a very "happy puppy" **(A/N: AND NO! Not **_**that**_** perverted kind of happy. Lol)**

He had never smelled anything so beautiful in many years, well…atleast since his mother died. Meeting with nothing but pirates and salty wenches, not including Sango or Miroku, made him sick to the stomach.

_**Rawr! She is fiery! I like her! She actually puts up a fight! **_His demon said.

_Yeah so? The prostitutes and sluts that my men bring back are like that too. _

Nah, she's different…and she's not out to have a one-night stand with you. Nice…very nice.

You sick sick, son of a sick. (A/N: That goes out to Katie! LOL)

Silence followed between he and his demon until…..

Hey…

What? Inuyasha spat.

Mate her.

*eyetwitch* You sick bastard! What do you think I am, a rapist?!

Well, we all know that Shiro is a rapist.

Ok, whatever! This conversation is done! She's not just some sea-wench that hooks onto any man she wants to have a good fuck with!

Fine fine…but just as a warning, don't let that wolf get her first!

Inuyasha didn't reply to that. Was he growing feelings for her? Only a few weeks with her, and she had been driving him crazy! When she cleaned on deck with Sango, when she wasn't cooking, the sway of her hips made her demon growl with arousal. He wasn't supposed to have emotions that deal with love, care, compassion, etc…yet he desperately wanted to protect Kagome for some reason.

Inuyasha's head was swimming with thoughts, and all this thinking tired him until he finally fell asleep with Kagome in his arms.

Naraku looked at the green, glowing orb in his hands.

"That's right Kagome…it's 'nothing', absolutely 'nothing' at all…one squeeze of this and I could control you, play with you, use you as my puppet, kill you even….." Naraku smiled. He hovered his face over the captured old woman in the jar.

"And it's all because of you…Kaede…" he whispered.

Kaede, who could not speak for a seal was put upon her lips, simply scowled at the evil Naraku and mourned for what she had just done.

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to get out! I write my chapters in school, and I type them at home, but this took a long time since I had the TACHs exam today and I was mad tired. Sorry. Anyways, a small InuKag moment! InuYasha didn't turn out much of an ass, but later he will! Thanks a lot to Kouga D8 Oh, and sorry, Kikyo will not make an appearance here…. BUT! A possible appearance in the sequel! No! She will not be trying to steal InuYasha from Kagome, because that's annoying. She's gonna be a semi-hero in the story. Ch. 7 hopefully will be up soon!


	7. Controlled

A/N: Okkay….Chapter 7 here we go! I realized that the last chapter was rather short.

**Note: I lost the paper I had began writing this chapter on. Curses! =P**

**URGH…LOOSING INSPIRATION. I've got the entire fight scene plus the ending planned out, but the middle is always annoying to me xD If you have any ideas, feel free to review some.**

**Oh! And I need to ask, SHOULD I, OR SHOULD I NOT WRITE A LEMON FOR THIS STORY? I've never written a lemon so those who've already written lemons before, mind giving me some advice? I mean I'm only 13 for God's sake! I've never experienced…you know…before and I don't plan to do so until I'm older, geezus. xD**

_**CHAPTER 7:**_

The dawn's light shed all over, lighting almost every nook and cranny, it's slight pink color shading the land. The light came inside windows, awakening those inside it.

Inside the _Tetsusaiga_, two figures laid in bed. One figure stirred slightly, slowly opening her eyes which were getting accustomed to the light. The black-haired beauty shifted in her position, eyes fully open now.

Kagome yawned and saw the dawn. She moved, but realized something, or rather, some_one_ was holding her by the waist. She looked down and saw a strong arm clutching her waist, almost protectively.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. What happened? She was fully clothed, and so was whoever was holding her, Thank God, so she knew she didn't _do anything _in particular.

For the first time that morning, she realized where she was…in the Captain's room. Which only meant that the one holding her was none other than…ofcourse, "Mr. Heart of Ice", aka. Capt. Silverclaw.

She gasped. Why were they hugging? Or, the better question would be, why was he holding her? Let me say it again, why was _he _holding _her?_ And protectively none the less.

Kagome finally had the guts to face her "fierce" captain, and turned over. There he was……and asleep.

The black-haired miko sweatdropped. All this time she was thinking that he had been awake the whole time.

_God, you are getting stupid, girl. _She thought to herself.

She sighed and looked at him again, and smiled. 'Silverclaw' looked more like an innocent boy in his sleep, rather than a scary, murderous pirate captain. His head was in a mess, and his dog ears were twitching slightly.

She had the sudden urge to reach other and pet his ears. I mean come on! Who wouldn't want to?! They were adorable!

She slowly raised her arms to reach his head and played, tickled, and rubbed his ears gingerly.

In his sleep, 'Silverclaw' mumbled something incoherent and smiled a toothy grin as Kagome petted his ears, and pulled Kagome closer, tighter.

She gasped being pulled tighter and noticed how close they were, their faces only mere centimeters apart.

Kagome felt the heat come to her face, a blush forming. But then she looked at 'Silverclaw's face and thought to herself.

_Wow…he's…really cute when he's not trying to kill me… _she laughed inside at what she just said.

Then she thought, she should really thank him for being caring last night when she had hurt herself. To her, she had been fine, but he cared anyways. But what would be a proper reward? A hug wasn't enough, besides, they were hugging already anyways! Ha! Could she possibly obey his every order from now on? Nah, it was much too fun for her to see his angry face whenever she acted like the mischievous wench he thought her to be.

But what if….?

_Maybe…maybe I'll just give him one. A small one. Right now, he doesn't have to know… _she thought. At first she thought against it, but a small one wouldn't hurt would it? No, she thought. It wouldn't.

Mustering up all her courage, she slowly leaned her head forward. Gingerly closing the space between them. Her lips were almost there…so close to his……almost…! Almost there……and then…

Amber orbs shot open, shooting a glare to whoever disturbed him.

Kagome gasped at his sudden action and slowly backed her head up a bit. Inuyasha's scowl turned into a chesire cat small. (**A/N: Irony is, he's a dog lol)**

"Like what you see, wench?" He said.

Kagome didn't say a word, she was still in shock.

"How did…you…?" was all that came out of her mouth.

"Two words…dog-hanyou," he replied. Kagome struggled to get out of his graps, but all he did was pull her closer, a little roughly, which caused her face to be back in the same position as earlier, centimeters apart from his.

"Now what was it you were going to do?" he asked, mockingly, raising an eyebrow. "Oh right! Was it…this?" he asked.

Suddenly, Kagome was under him and he had crushed his lips to hers. Kagome, who finally snapped out of her shock, registered what was happening and tried to pry him off, but to no avail. Like last night, it was like trying to push away a boulder. Except this was a stubborn-ass hanyou, not a boulder.

It was a chaste kiss really. Nothing steamy…well…..atleast not yet, but he decided to keep it chaste. After about 6 seconds, he pulled away, leaving Kagome dazed.

"I think _that, _is enough for my reward." He smirked. Kagome's lips tingled with warmth and she felt a blush creeping onto her face again…but then thought…

_WHAT?! HE WAS AWAKE THE WHOLE TIME?!_ Kagome fumed. And all hell broke loose.

"Yes I was awake the whole time. And thanks for the ear rub by the way." 'Silverclaw' said, getting up and heading for the door.

"And you can mindread????" Kagome asked.

"No. I can just sense what you're asking." He shrugged and left her there.

Silence.

Silence in the room. Then Kagome exploded.

"**SILVERCLAW!!!!!!!!!!!!"** she boomed.

Aforementioned hanyou cringed. He feared almost nothing, and yet this simple girl got him to flinch.

_Aw shit… _he thought, as the fuming girl came after him, his men watching with amused faces as he was chased about…and by a girl nonetheless! Where was their high and mighty captain now? Hehe…

…**0o0o0o…**

Earlier, Kagome had wanted to finish her chores around the ship. It gave her something to do, but Inuyasha argued against it. He told her she might collapse again for whatever reason. Kagome, being strong-willed, fought back at him and told him she was perfectly fine. Inuyasha, being a stubborn jackass, still said no and told her to be off.

Inuyasha had been slightly taken aback, hardly anyone ever stood up to him like this, but he had expected the miko to act like this.

"Cmon! I get so bored here!" The black-haired miko argued.

"What kind of wench are you?! You actually wanna go and work?!"

"Atleast it gives me something to do!"

"You're resting whether you like it or not! You could get hurt!"

"And what exactly do you care about whether or not I'm hurt?!"

"Because if you go, who's gonna clean up the messes around here?"

"Oh, so that's all I am! Your little maid! I guess I should just leave this ship if that's all I am, along with the Shikon jewel ne?!"

"Go ahead! Who needs you?!"

"You do apparently! And I'll be leaving with the jewel as well!"

"Feel free!" Inuyasha raised his hands to exclaim. "When we do make port! Which is…oh lemme think, NEVER!"

"You have to make port some time!"

"Yeah?! Well that ain't gonna be for a long time, bitch!"

"YOU FUCKING JACKASS!" Woah, Kagome cursed. Now she was real mad…not good.

I would _**love **_to write the rest of their fight, but…in the end, Shippo had convinced Kagome to do _some _work, just to give her something to do so she wouldn't be bored.

Which leads us, readers, to this specific scene right now.

It was late at night, and Kagome had just finished mopping on deck after 3 drunken crewmembers puked from drinking one too many rum bottles.

Kagome sighed.

"Oh….ok, maybe I did need a break…" she said to herself.

"Told you so…" a masculine voice said behind her.

Kagome whipped her head around, her brown eyes meeting with amber.

"Oh, it's you…" she spat.

"I told you you'd get tired." 'Silverclaw' smiled, taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." She rolled her eyes. "Just be happy nothing happe-…" Kagome coughed.

She began to choke, and fell down clutching her chest.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. He kneeled down next to her.

"What's going on with you?!" he screeched. Sango and Miroku (A/N: Haven't seen these guys in a while ne? hehe) heard him scream and came outside.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked. Sango gasped.

"Look! Kagome's hurt again!" she said, the two running to their sides, Kirara and Shippo following.

Kagome began to gasp and cough, blood coming out of her mouth.

"She's coughing out blood…quick, get her to my room now!" 'Silverclaw' ordered. Sango carried the injured miko to the room, and onto the bed. They put a wet cloth over her forehead. Kagome began to shiver.

"What's happening to her?" Shippo asked, worry lacing his voice.

"I don't know…" Sango murmered.

Miroku, even as a former monk turned pirate, sensed an evil aura.

"She has been placed under a curse of some sort." Miroku said.

"A curse? Who cursed her, monk?!" Inuyasha barked.

"I am not sure, but the aura is surely evil. It is most likely either a dark miko using dark magic, or worse…." Miroku looked up into Inuyasha's eyes. "It could be…Naraku's doing."

"I'll kill that bastard!" Inuyasha growled, his fits hitting the floor.

"Calm down…the curse does not seem to be strong, so it should go away sooner or later…all we can do now is hope it does not grow stronger."

Kagome had stopped coughing blood minutes ago, but she was still breathing heavily.

"It's best if we just leave her be until she feels better." Miroku suggested.

"No. I'm staying with her. Tell Kouga he's on duty until Kagome gets better," he ordered. Inuyasha then stood up and pulled Miroku by the neck of his shirt. "And tell him that if he dare disobeys me, his life ends." He sounded serious. Miroku nodded sheepishly and ran out. Sango stayed for a few minutes.

"Miroku was right, you are getting soft." She smiled. Inuyasha "Keh!'d", and turned back to face Kagome, Sango leaving the room.

"Take care of her okay?" Shippo pleaded.

"Pfft, don't sweat it runt. I ain't gonna let nothing happen to her." He said, ruffling the young kitsune's hair.

…o0o0o….

Inuyasha had fallen asleep, watching over Kagome, his head had fallen on the bed, snoring.

The whole ship had been quiet that night, and Kouga had anchored the ship for now.

The eerie calmness was perfect….for Naraku to pull out his plans.

_Silly Inuyasha…..don't you know you shouldn't fall asleep when a murderous wench is around…? _Naraku's voice echoed throught the ship.

Kagome suddenly sat up in bed.

"Ah…my head….wha-…what happened?" she groaned.

_**Kill Silverclaw.... **_a voice echoed in her head.

"What?" she replied. "Who said that?"

Kill him…..kill Silverclaw…

"What? No! Stop that, I won't!" she replied back…she felt her will power slowly fading.

Kill him now! Kill Silverclaw!

Kagome's will power slipped slowly into oblivion, her head began to ache again.

"No……noo….." she groaned.

Inuyasha awoke to her squeaks and groans. "Huh? Kagome? Are you alright?" She had her head inbetween her kness. "Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked again, a more serious tone.

Kagome slowly lifted her head. Inuyasha gasped.

Kagome's brown eyes were faded brown, with no shine at all, no pupils, no heartwarming twinkle in them.

_**Kill him…..kill him…..**_

"S…S-silverclaw……run…." She droned. Kagome slowly lifted a knife from behind her back. She raised it to stab Inuyasha.

"Get…away………" those were her final words of her own will. Her eyes became steely and she gave Inuyasha a glare.

"Die Silverclaw!" she screeched, her arm raised, ready to stab him. The knife came towards him fast, but he caught it quickly. She pushed the knife towards his face.

"Die!" she growled.

"Kagome, snap the fuck out of it!" he barked.

"Die…..die dammit!" she growled again.

'_Jeez, what is up with women and trying to kill me…' _he thought sarcastically.

'Silverclaw' pushed Kagome off of him and stole the knife away.

"I will kill you!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha pinned her down on the bed and slapped her face, trying to break her out of the trance.

"Stop it! You don't want to kill me!" he tried to talk her out of it.

"How dare you!" the slap had obviously not worked. She tried to steal the knife away from his hand, but he threw it on the ground, leaving her to have to kill him with her bare hands…literally. Inuyasha pinned her wrists above her, his strong grip preventing her from moving.

"Stop it Kagome!"

"No! I will kill you!" she replied.

Something's possessing her…I know it. This isn't Kagome… he thought to himself. Ugh, there's gotta be something I can do to snap her out of it…

Then he thought of something. _Sorry Kagome, I know this is kinda cliché but…_

He closed his eyes and covered his mouth over the possessed girl's own. He kissed her roughly to try to snap her out of it, and fought her attempts to try to choke him to death.

_**No…! **_the voice in Kagome's head screeched.

Slowly, Kagome stopped fighting, and instead of pounding on Inuyasha's back to try to make him stop, she clutched him tightly, closer.

Inuyasha pulled away, and Kagome almost whined at the loss…_almost. _Oh my, was she getting the hots for her captain?

_Am I getting the hots for my captain?! _Her mind screamed. (**A/N: ROFL, I wrote computer, instead of captain as a typo! XD)**

Inuyasha looked down at her.

"You still wanna kill me?" he asked, panting.

"…kill you?! No! Did….did I…?" she asked, her voice breaking.

Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome had tears forming in her eyes. She kneeled down next to him.

"Silverclaw I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I had no intention of killing you! This I swear!" she continued.

"You were possessed…I know." He said.

Kagome was still crying, when she felt a familiar pair of arms embrace her. Her crying softened. She remembered the first time he hugged her like this…

**FlaShbACk!**

"_W-what?" he gasped. "Are…are you fucking crying?!"_

"_What does it look like I'm doing you jerk?!" she sobbed. "Yes I'm crying!" Big, clear tears rolled down her face. Inuyasha gave a glance to Miroku, but he only rolled his eyes and gestured for him to comfort her._

_Miroku gave him a look that said, You need to learn a lot more about women and their feelings._

_Inuyasha didn't know a thing about comforting, so he did the first thing that came to mind. He wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. Kagome instantly stopped crying in surprise._

_Miroku smirked evily. Well well…Mr. Heart-Of-Ice over here finally showed some warmth! He thought._

"_Better?" Inuyasha whispered._

"_W-why did you hug me?" Kagome whispered back. "I thought you despised me."_

"_Keh…w-well…it was the only thing that came to mind! Yeah! That's it!" Inuyasha pushed her away and crossed his arms._

**ENd fLashBaCK!**

…**0o0o0o…**

"Dammit!" Naraku screeched. "That stupid girl…her will is too strong…" he seethed.

_Do not hurt her Naraku…or I will personally come after you… _a feminine, yet serious sounding voice, said inside his head.

"Shut up!" he told the voice, but she was already gone.

"Kagura!" He called. The wind sorceress came into the room with a blast of wind.

"Nice entrance, no?" Kagura joked.

"Quiet…I need you to do something for me." Naraku ordered. "Find the _Tetsusaiga_…and when you do...go there and kidnap Kagome. I'm gonna have some fun…" there was his creepy smile again.

Kagura rolled her eyes.

"You disgusting pig…" she whispered, and went outside. Taking a feather from her hair, she went off to go find the aforementioned ship of InuYasha's.

"I'll show you Kagome…I'll show you…hehe…" Naraku chuckled. **(geez, this guy has issues!)**

Kaede heard him loud and clear. She knew what he was up to, but what could she do? Stuck in this single, and very small, form she was trapped in that jar unless someone let her out. And her old age wasn't helping her at all.

_I am sorry, Lady Kagome…all I can do for now is soften his control on ye…_ Kaede said in her thoughts. And with that, she made a few waves of her hand. The glowing green orb that Naraku had, slightly faded into a lighter green.

…**0o0o0o…**

Kagome watched the sea roll by. All these events are tiring her out and she just wanted some fresh air. She looked at the stars. She saw the North Star.

The North Star was used by sailors to navigate, since it pointed North and was practically always there. It usually helped lost sailors towards home.

Home….Kagome missed home…she missed her family. It wasn't where she lived that was what she missed. She missed her father, her mother, he brother, and hell, even her nutty grandpa!

Kagome sighed and leaned over the bow of the ship and held her face in her hands. She looked out the sea and began to daydream about her family. (**/N: Actually…its not really a day dream since it's night right now XD)**

'Silverclaw' was watching her intently. He sniffed the air. Kagome's scent was as lovely as ever, but it was mixed with a hint of sadness. His triangular ears lay flat against his skull.

_First I hug her, then I kiss her, now I'm starting to __**care **__for her?! I am so not worthy to be a pirate right now… _he thought to himself.

_**Oh so you **__**do**__** admit you love her… **_his demon teased.

_How many times have I told you to shut up?_

_**I don't know, 50…? 90? Yeah, about that much. **_He felt his demon shrug.

_Pfft…well…go away._

_**I'm warning you, half-demon! It's either you get something going with Kagome, or else I'm coming out to do that for you!**_

_Blah blah blah, oh shut up!_

His demon rolled his eyes and decided to keep quiet. He needed someone to confront about these…..strange feelings.

Miroku? Nah, too perverted! He would change the conversation into something hentai.

Shippo? Way too young. Wouldn't even consider it.

Kouga? No, he thought. He would just end up in a fight with him.

But who else? The crew was a bunch of slimebags who didn't know shit about women!

_I know! Sango! _He thought happily, and dashed across Kouga who was still steering the ship.

He knocked on her door. Sango opened the door, will Kirara on her shoulder.

"Yes Cap'n? Something…wrong? Is Kagome okay?" she asked.

"Um….Sango….you know a lot about…feelings……right?" he asked, suddenly finding the ground pretty interesting.

"Well…I guess. You could say that…why?"

"Um….I…uh…I feel weird around um…Kagome…" he whispered the last part.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. What?" she asked.

"I feel weird…around…Kagome…" he whispered.

Sango just looked at him. A blank expression…which soon turned into a smile. The smile creeped into a smirk, and that smirk turned into a laugh.

"Aww! Somebody's head over heals!" Sango whispered, yet squealed at the same time.

"Shh!! You want the whole crew to hear?" he shushed her, putting a finger to his lips.

"So you admit you like Kagome?" Sango was still smirking at him.

Inuyasha sputtered. "I didn't say that!"

Sango just laughed. "Come on, you need a lesson on women." She smiled. Kirara mewed at Inuyasha, jumped on his head, and began nipping his ears.

"Keh, cats…" he muttered, stepping inside Sango's cabin.

Miroku came in the room.

"I couldn't help overhearing, but, is it true that the cruel, heart of ice, fiery, murderous captain of mine is _infatuated???_" Miroku smirked.

Sango turned to him. "Heh, you know it lecher boy."

"I never said I liked her!" Inuyasha screeched.

"It's written all over your face!" Miroku noted in a sing-song voice.

"Jeez, let's just get this talk over with…and no perverted stuff Lech!" he barked.

Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Okay, first thing you need to know about women…" Sango began.

…**0o0o0o…**

Overhead, a certain wind sorceress floated the air, over the seas, in an oversized feather. **(A/N: I'm sorry! I just had to add that! XD)**

She spotted her target down below.

"There you are you mangy mutt…"

And she swooped down near the ship, ready to attack…

**A/N: I hope this chapter was longer than the last one. :c I'm sworry. XD**

**Btw, I'm sorry if InuYasha is somewhat…OCC ok? And I know, hardly any Kouga x Ayame. Well, not yet. Hardly any MirSan. Well…NOT YET. PEOPLE…IT'S CALLED RISING ACTION. XD**


	8. Kagome, Captured!

A/N: I guess I'm writing a lot today since it's slow…today. Um yeah…here's chapter 8.

_**CHAPTER 8:**_

"Woah woah woah…" Inuyasha said, waving his arms. "Let me get this straight, you girls _don't _want us to fuck you on the first night we meet?"

Sango groaned. God was he dense.

"No, we don't! Most girls, besides those prostitutes, don't just wanna have sex one night and never see each other again! We keep our virginity for the one we love!" Sango explained, for the umpteenth time.

"Why?! I mean, when you need a good fuck, you need one!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"What are you, a manwhore or somethin'?" Sango scoffed.

"Hey hey hey, let me just remind you missy, I'm your Captain! Besides…I've only gotten to 3rd base…" he mumbled.

"YOU'RE A VIRGIN?!" Miroku gaped.

"Yeah? YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT LECH?" he growled.

"No!" Miroku raised a hand defensively. "I mean…I see you with all these prostitutes winking at you…and.." he began.

"So? Don't mean I fuck them." He barked.

"We're getting off topic!" Sango cut in.

"One more question!" he pleaded.

Sango groaned, but gave in. "Fine…"

"Why are all women so whiny, weak, and totally annoying?" Inuyasha asked, 'innocently.'

Sango gaped at him and smacked him upside the head. The hit was so hard, Inuyasha practically turned around a full circle and fell down.

"I'm not answering that." She growled. A vein popped on her forehead as Miroku tried help his fallen captain regain consciousness.

"Geez, women are confusing," Inuyasha grumbled, rubbing his face where he had been so viciously slapped. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, we should be getting back. Kagome might wonder where we are." Miroku stated.

"You sure you got it now? Screw up once with woman and…" she made a hand motion towards her neck as if she was chopping it off.

"Yeah yeah, I got it…" Inuyasha replied.

The three headed for the door and went outside. As soon as they stepped out, about three crewmembers were thrown by a blast of air and fell to the floor. Shippo, being one of those three, screamed in the air, his tiny body flailing until InuYasha caught him by the tail.

"Where is your Captain?" a female voice rung throught the ship.

They followed the voice to the deck of the ship.

There stood a woman, about 5'4", 5'6", holding a fan in one hand. She quickly spotted the three and smiled.

"Ah, so this is your Captain," she purred. "My my, he's quite the looker."

InuYasha growled.

"Who are you?" he spat.

"I am Kagura, the sorceress of the wind. I've come here for one thing, and one thing only." She smiled.

"Well, whatever it is, you ain't getting your filthy hands on it!" InuYasha unsheathed his sword **(A/N: Not the Tetsusaiga sword! Sadly…:c Sorry, but Tetsusaiga is already the name of his ship.) **and went towards Kagura. She quickly dodged his attack.

"You're weaker than I thought…" she chuckled.

Without a sound, InuYasha threw his blade at Kagura again. The wind sorceress scarcely dodged him and the blade had only cut at her back, the cloth sliced in half revealing her bare back. On her back was Naraku's symbol, that of a spider.

"Ah, so there _is_ a bit of a fight in you!" Kagura laughed. Her laughed slowly stopped, but on her face was still her impish smile.

"But, I'm afraid it's not _you_ I'm after, no matter how much fun you are," her eyes scanned the area. "It's the girl!" she shouted, and lunged herself at Kagome.

Kirara transformed into her larger form to step in front of her, but it was too late. Kagome had been taken away.

"SILVERCLAW!" The young miko screeched.

"Captain! Lady Kagome has been taken!" Miroku said.

InuYasha gaped. "No shit Sherlock!" Inuyasha watched Kagura take Kagome away.

"Damn her." Inuyasha pounded the floor with his foot.

Not only had Kagura stolen his jewel-keeper, she had unknowingly stolen the jewel itself.

….o0o….o0o….

Kagome had been knocked out unconscious thanks to Kagura, and she was currently on a mat, with Naraku hiding in the dark, watching her every move. Creepy huh?

Kagome slowly woke up, her eyes fluttering open.

She rose up from the mat, taking in her surroundings.

"Oh…I see the little miko is awake…" a creepy voice echoed. Strange enough, that voice was eerily familiar.

The young priestess kept silent. Everything around her was dark, therefore the owner of the voice could come from anywhere. She was practically vulnerable.

"What'sa matter? Cat got your tongue?" Naraku teased.

Kagome did not like to be made fun of. With all the courage in her heart, she stood up and called Naraku out.

"I'm guessing you're Naraku!" she yelled into the darkness. "Hiding in the dark?" she teased back, except it was more filled with malice, not playfulness.

"What a coward you are to not show your face!"

The dark remained silent, but was corrupted by an eerie chuckle.

"Kukuku…so this is why that mangy brat of a hanyou captain fell for you…so beautiful, and yet so fierce."

Kagome felt a wave of disgust rushed over her.

"I'll have you know, Silverclaw has not fallen for me!" Kagome barked.

"Oh but he has… I can see it in his heart…you are his weakness…or should I say, you _were_ his weakness."

"Huh?"

Naraku clutched a faintly, green glowing orb in his hand.

"Rest assure, he hates you now for trying to kill him…" Naraku lied.

_No! No! _Kagome's head screamed. _Don't let him in your head…don't…._ she began to gasp, and that same feeling of loosing her will power came over her once again.

Naraku smirked. This was easier than he thought…

Kaede watched as the young priestess was practically being brainwashed.

….o0o….o0o….

Back on the Tetsusaiga, InuYasha was practically tearing himself apart. 'Silverclaw' kicked at his desk.

"It's all my fucking fault! Why did I leave her out there?! What the fuck is wrong with me?! Why didn't I fucking leave Shippo or Kirara with her dammit?!" he shouted at himself.

"InuYasha, calm down…" Miroku said, not caring at the moment whether he would call him his real name or his nickname.

"Why?!" he snapped back. "Kagome's in danger now cause' of me!"

For the first time in years, from the time he was InuYasha's cabin boy, to his first mate, his captain showed full emotion in his eyes. His amber orbs showed pain and regret.

Inuyasha sighed and ran his claws through his hair and wiped his face.

"Miroku….I…I don't know anymore. If she'd been anyone else, I wouldn't have given a fuck. But now…I feel…I feel torn…I don't know what I'm feeling…no clue. I just want her back. Knowing she's with that…that _**creep **_sickens me!" InuYasha threw his fist into the wall, making a dent.

"For all we know, he could be raping her by now! I'll kill that bastard if he touches her!" Inuyasha put his face in his hands and took a seat.

Then Miroku understood fully, and gave a wry little smile.

"You're in love…" he muttered.

InuYasha's eyes shot open, and he sighed. He was just going to have to accept it…

"Y-yeah…I…I guess I am."

Miroku smiled wider.

"Ahem?" he said cheerily.

Inuyasha peeked an eye at him from under his fingers.

"Yeah? What you so fucking cheery about monk?"

"Hello?" Miroku put one hand on his hip. "There is one hulluva sexy girl out there, not to mention really sweet, who's been kidnapped by a creeper, who _you_, dear sir, just so happen to be in love with!" Miroku laughed, and Inuyasha caught on.

Inuyasha replied with an impish smile and said, "Lets go kick some ass."

….o0o….o0o….

"Now, my pretty, who do you hate?"

"Silverclaw…"

"And what are you to do to him?" Naraku smiled, waiting for his answer.

"I must kill him…" droned on Kagome.

"Take this knife…and this time…don't give in…" he ordered.

Kagome nodded and walked like a soldier outside of the ship, awaiting for the silver-haired hanyou.

_Naraku, you bastard! _The feminine voice from before rung in his head.

"Shut up, Kikyo…she may be your sister, but she does not have your power." Naraku snapped.

_You'll regret tampering with her Naraku…you will regret it. _And that was Kikyo's final word to Naraku at the time.

….o0o….o0o….

Inuyasha and Miroku went to Sango.

"Sango, we need to borrow Kirara." Miroku asked.

"Sure. Do you need a ride to find Kagome?" she asked.

"Yeah yeah, now we gotta hurry!" Inuyasha cut in.

Kirara transformed into her larger form, letting Inuyasha and Miroku onto her back, and then she took flight.

Before leaving completely, Kirara stopped as Inuyasha shouted to Sango, "Sango! Tell Kouga he's in charge! And no monkey business!"

Sango saluted her captain. "Aye, aye sir!" and with that, Kirara rode off.

"Wait! WAIT!!! WAITTTT!!!!!" a tiny voice screeched. Kirara immediately halted to a stop, causing Miroku to fall on top of Inuyasha.

"What now?!" Inuyasha yelled back to the ship.

"TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Shippo pleaded.

"No! We ain't taking the runt with us!" Inuyasha replied.

Miroku rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"He can come." Miroku smiled.

"WHAT?!"

"Yes!" Shippo cheered.

"WHY?!" Inuyasha asked.

"Because, Shippo seems to be one of the closest to Kagome, and I've seen him cling to her. She's practically like a mother to him." Miroku stated. By then, Shippo had scampered up Kirara's twin tails and behind Miroku.

"He's right!" Shippo smiled happily. "She's like my mama!"

Shippo, then had FLASHBACK! **(A/N: Cmon! Gotta have a comic relief!)**

**FLaSHbACK!**

"_Shippo? You're so young, how did you get involved with pirates?" Kagome asked._

"_I'm an orphan." The fox-kit replied._

"_Oh…I'm so sorry…" Kagome looked down at the floor._

"_That's okay!" Shippo now had a smile plastered on his face. "When my parents died, Inuyasha took me in!"_

"_He did?" Kagome looked at him straight in the eye to see if he was joking. "You're not joking?"_

"_Ofcourse not! InuYasha took me in when my parents were killed. He saw me crying at the dock. My parents had drowned…" Shippo looked a bit down, but quickly cheered up._

"_He acted like a father to me, rather than an older brother." Shippo said. "I'd say Miroku's more of a brother to me. Even if he is a lech!" Shippo and Kagome both laughed._

"_**Wow…" **__Kagome's thoughts said. __**"I didn't think InuYasha would be so caring." **__She smiled._

"_Ok Shippo, it's bed time!" Kagome clapped her hands together and took the baby kitsune in her arms._

"_But I'm a man! Real men don't have __**bed times!**__" Shippo whined._

"_Now who told you that?" Kagome smirked._

"_InuYasha said a real man can't go to sleep so early! I'm a real man!" continued Shippo._

"_Oh Shippo, but look, you're drowsy." The young priestess pointed out._

"_No, I'm *yawn* not!"_

_By then, Kagome had tucked him into bed and smiled._

"_Ok…fine…just a few….minutes…." and soon, the fox had fallen asleep._

"_Aww, how cute." Kagome said, petting Shippo's head._

**EnD fLashBaCK!**

"Ok, so she's you 'mother', big deal!" Inuyasha snapped, putting air-quotes on the word mother.

"Hey! She's like a mama to me! And I keep my mama out of danger!" Shippo said, crossing his arms.

"Fine! The boy can come…but screw up, and we leave you behind. You know the code, 'A man that stays behind, is left behind.'" Inuyasha sat criss-crossed and huffed, still a bit angry at having to bring the little runt with him.

….o0o….o0o….

"Ok…now that we've got a ride, how exactly do you think we're going to find Kagome? We don't even know where Naraku's ship is!" InuYasha noted.

"You've got her scent no?" Miroku asked.

"What? No."

"I thought you would've memorized how she smells! Considering the fact that I always see you with her." Accused Shippo playfully.

Inuyasha turned as red as a tomato, right eye twitching in anger and embarrassment.

Still blushing, the angry pirate captain thwacked the young fox-youkai on the head, leaving him a large bump.

"WAAAH!" Shippo whined.

"I do not spend time with her, fuzzball!" Inuyasha growled.

When Shippo fully recovered, he jumped on Miroku's shoulder and looked InuYasha straight in the eye.

"Do you want us to find your woman or not?" Shippo asked.

"SHE AIN'T MY WOMAN!"

"Not _yet_." Miroku stated, who seemed to be the only one calm on the ride on Kirara's back.

Kirara then began sniffing the air. She too, was more calm than the two canine demons arguing, so she decided to find Kagome herself.

Suddenly, without telling them, Kirara quickly ran towards Kagome's scent.

"Woah!" The three almost fell, but they quickly held onto the tigress' back.

"You found her Kirara?" Miroku asked.

Kirara nodded her head and continued towards the scent.

_Good! Now I can kick some ass!_ Inuyasha thought in his head.

A/N: I'm sorry if this is rather…short. =P Umm…..the battle scene will be written tomorrow. OH AND I LIED. KIKYO MADE A TIIINY APPEARANCE. ;D

**Truthfully, I don't like Kikyo in the anime/manga, but for some reason, I wanna make her a good guy in my fics. I mean, I hate how she won't leave InuYasha alone and stuff, but that's all in the anime/manga. Doesn't mean she has to be evil in my fics. *shrug***

**Besides! For you die-hard InuKag fans like myself, she's NOT gonna interfere at all! **

**Oh and yes, I did say Kagome is Kikyo's sister. Explanation in later chapters!**


	9. To Free Her

**A/N: Huzzah! Chapter Nine already! ;D enjoy ppl.**

**And remember to R&R! (Read & Review)**

CHAPTER 9

Kirara landed on deck of the _Arachnid _**(A/N: LOL! We finally find out the time of Naraku's ship! XD) **letting the two pirates, a the young navigator down.

"Um? Why is the ship empty?" Shippo asked, looking around from Miroku's shoulder.

Miroku gasped.

"There is evil here!" he cried.

"No duh," Inuyasha scoffed. "It's _Naraku's _ship, what ye be expecting?" Inuyasha took a look around. "So? Where is the lil' sucker?"

"_Silverclaw….._" A feminine voice moaned.

"What was that?" Inuyasha snapped, turning around.

"_Silverclaw………_" the voice moaned again.

'Silverclaw' realized who's it was.

"That's Kagome!" InuYasha started after the voice, but Miroku stopped him.

"Wait, InuYasha, remember, we are on Naraku's ship, it is most likely a trap." He warned.

InuYasha backed down a bit.

They heard the voice calling 'Silverclaw's name again. A mist shrouded their view. The gang strained their eyes to see around the ship.

Out of the translucent mist came a woman.

Kagome advanced towards InuYasha.

"Silverclaw…" she droned.

InuYasha smiled that she 'wasn't harmed' and was about to run to her until he stopped and noticed her eyes.

Her eyes were cold and steely, her beautiful shiny eyes had lost their warming twinkle, and in her hand, she held a sharp knife.

"Ugh, she's still out to kill me!" InuYasha groaned.

"InuYasha, you do realize she's possessed?" Miroku asked.

"Ofcourse I knew that! Just look at her eyes!" the hanyou pointed to Kagome, still advancing towards them.

"I will kill you…" she mumbled. Kagome suddenly appeared behind him, ready to attack. InuYasha was quick to move out of the way as Kagome was ready to stab him.

She _did_ however manage to create a slightly deep cut into his arm.

The hanyou captain clutched his bleeding arm.

_Remember, this is not Kagome! _He thought in his head._ If she weren't possessed and I didn't love her, she would've been dead by now! But nooo! I just HAD to develop feelings! What kind of pirate has feelings like that?!_

Instead of simply killing her with his claws, he dodged every attack she gave at him.

Shippo could only watched as his "mama" attacked InuYasha.

The hanyou then kicked the knife out of her hand and tackled her to the ground. His strength outmatched hers by a thousand, and the zombie-like Kagome only growled at him.

"Snap the fuck out of it!" he barked at her. If a kiss worked once, could it work again?

He crashed his mouth onto hers, and released her, but when he looked at her eyes, a look of shock marred his face. Her eyes had not changed back to their normal shine, and she still had an angry glare towards him.

"You shall die for that!"

Shippo gasped. The tiny fox ran to his fallen "mother."

"Kagome! Please wake up!" Shippo cried.

Inuyasha who was still pinning the brainwashed miko down, moved to the side, and out of the way to see if Shippo could snap her out of it.

Miroku on the other hand stayed close by to Kirara. He sensed another presence was here.

"It's no use." Another female voice said.

"Who is there?" Miroku turned around, Kirara searching the area for the owner of the voice. "Show yourself woman!"

Kagura stepped out of the mist.

"Kagura. You again." Miroku muttered. Miroku was about to release the wind tunnel, until Kagura raised a hand.

"Stop. I be not here to fight. " She smirked as she turned to face the fox kit and the half-demon, trying desperately to bring the real Kagome back. "InuYasha has no chance of saving his beloved. Your time here is wasted." Kagura purred.

Miroku didn't listen to her. Kirara gave the wind sorceress a warning growl before she disappeared in soft wisps of wind.

InuYasha's sensitive dog ears picked up their small conversation, and raised his head, still not letting go of the young priestess.

"That bitch…" he growled.

"Ku ku ku…are you saddened InuYasha? That your beloved is under my control?" an eerie voice chuckled.

"Naraku!" he barked.

Kagome had still not given in, and she was biting, scratching, and kicking at InuYasha.

"We need to leave! Now!" Miroku yelled.

Kagome had suddenly escaped out of InuYasha's grip and taken back her dagger. As she was about to strike, InuYasha caught her wrist, and pilled her close in an embrace, throwing the dagger to the side.

"I'll be back for you…" he whispered in her ear. Kagome's nails left deep marks in his back, as she bore an icy glare at him.

He had to remember that this wasn't Kagome and just gave her a saddened look, his dog ears flattening against his skull under his hat and bandana.

He left here there, and ran, taking a crying Shippo with him as Miroku mounted Kirara and they flew off.

Kagome only watched as they flew back to the Tetsusaiga in the air. Naraku came from behind her.

"I see you have not killed him."

"No master. I am sorry I failed you." Her voice droned.

Naraku held the glowing, green orb in his hand. He briefly released his possession on Kagome.

"Naraku you bastard!" the real Kagome screeched.

Without a word, Naraku lightly squeezed the glowing, green orb, and instantly the young miko fell to her knees.

"Remember this, young Kagome, disappoint me again, and I'll kill you…" he spat, and left her there on deck.

Large, clear, tears fell down her pretty face. She sat down, knees to her chest, and cried. She knew any minute now that he'd possesses her again and she'd loose all control.

…**.o0o…o0o….**

The deep cut on InuYasha's shoulder was still bleeding, and didn't seem to stop bleeding any time soon. InuYasha began to feel light-headed and was panting.

"Oh no, Miroku! InuYasha's bleeding, a lot!" Shippo announced. InuYasha then collapsed right there on Kirara's back.

"Cap'n are you okay?" Shippo cried.

InuYasha could only make a faint grunt.

"Kirara, please hurry." Miroku said politely to the demon tigress.

Kirara nodded.

…**.o0o…o0o….**

As soon as Kirara landed, Sango came to greet them, but when she saw InuYasha half-unconscious, she frowned and ran to help.

"Cap'n!" she cried, and turned to Miroku. "What happened?"

"No time now, we must get help for Silverclaw."

InuYasha's crew looked at him with worry, heck even Kouga did.

"You reck the Cap'n'll be alright?" Manten

"Aye, he'll be fine." Shiro replied.

"He's survived worse before," Hobo, ahem…I mean, Hojo said.

"That's why he's a good captain!" Kuro butt in. The four of them chucked, less worried that their captain got hurt.

Most pirate wouldn't give a shit what happened to their Captain if they weren't very loyal, but to this crew, they _had_ to be loyal. If InuYasha decided to maroon them, or they quit, they had no where else to go. They'd be killed even, that's just how their life went.

Miroku and Sango had put a tourniquet on his arm that would stop the bleeding for a while.

InuYasha had regained consciousness, but he was in deep thought. Inside, he was a little broken that Kagome would stab him, but he kept his head up, knowing that it wasn't her fault. Besides, he knew that if things got out of control, especially with his _demon side_, he'd feel so much anger with himself if he even scratched Kagome.

Then he began to question himself. Why? He thought. Why did he meet Kagome? Why didn't he kill her in the beginning? He had to chance to! He was able to be a total ass to her in the beginning when he had the change, but no. He kept her on board. He made her his maid. **(A/N: Oh lol, he made her his maid…haha…)**

He knew it! Women were bad luck on board! Because you never knew if you were going to fall for one.

He sighed in bed.

"Sango," his voice cracked.

"Yes, Captain?" she turned to face him.

"I ain't gonna leave Kagome there," he said. He paused. "I'm going back for her, 1st thing tomorrow. Then me and Naraku can deal with it, man to man."

"Captain, you're injured, and it seems nothing can save Kagome?" the cook said sadly.

Miroku, being his usual self, was eavesdropping and overheard them.

"Well actually…" his voice cut in.

"Huh?" Sango turned.

"Miroku!" their captain barked. "I told you to stop eavesdropping on people!"

"I know, but I couldn't help overhearing…especially when a lovely lady is in distress." Miroku smiled. Sango felt a twinge of jealousy, but calmed herself down.

_**Grr…damn bastard better not touch OUR Kagome! **_His demon seethed.

_Miroku's just being…Miroku, so calm yourself._

Sango, who had calmed down, turned and said, "You said there is a way to free Kagome?" Sango asked, as Miroku took a seat.

"Aye," the former-monk-turned-pirate said. Their hanyou captain sat up in bed, ignoring the pain in his arm and grabbed a bottle of some kind of alcoholic drink. "but…we must summon the Brethren Court." Continued Miroku.

InuYasha, who was drinking some rum, did a spit-take, spraying rum all over Sango.

"Nice…" she muttered.

"No way! Is that…for I don't know, _serious _emergencies?!"

"It is an emergency! Kagome's life is at stake. And so are the seas. If Naraku has Kagome, he's got miko power, and I doubt he used demon power to put that spell on her. He's probably got another miko on board the _Arachnid._" Miroku noted.

"I'm not calling them." InuYasha crossed his arms, flinching a bit when he remembered that one of his arms was still injured.

"But you're a pirate lord! You know very well that you're one of the people who's job it is to keep the seas free for all pirates!"

"Oh, but is it _my_ fault?" InuYasha argued.

"It may not be your fault, but it is your duty!" Miroku argued.

InuYasha kept quiet.

"And really, InuYasha," Miroku continued, "Would you really want Kagome in the hands of a madman who could very well rape her if he wanted to."

InuYasha's blood boiled at the thought of that ugly bastard touching her that way.

InuYasha stood up and walked to his drawer, taking out a silver, old looking coin.

"Summon the court…" he growled.

**A/N: Sorry this came out late. I told you, ****THERE WILL BE PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN ELEMENTS.**** What **_**would **_**be worse is if I was taking claim of PotC which I'm not!**

**Anyways, so you dirty, blood-sucking…I mean, "nice" lawyers won't sue me for all I have,**

**Brethren Court idea? © Pirates of the Carribean? **

**InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi**

**Story PLOT. I SAID PLOT PEOPLE, PLOT. © Me?**


	10. The Brethren Court

**A/N: Chapter 10, w00ttt.**

**Not much to say but, here's a heads up.**

**I make an appearance in my own story! :D Not a big role. Oh, and for you Lord Fluffy fans, the big puff ball is finally here! XD**

**Disclaimer: **Ok, don't own InuYasha, don't own the Pirates of the Caribbean Elements, yadda yadda yadda…..

CHAPTER 10

The _Tetsusaiga _sailed to Shipwreck Cove. Along with it, you could see 7 other pirate ships of the other piate lords. Not including Kouga since he was on the _Tetsusaiga._

The _Demoness, _The _Desert Thief, _The _Tenseiga, _The _She-Wolf,T_the _Kitsunebi_ and if Kouga wasn't on the Tetsusaiga, and his old ship wasn't abandoned years ago, the _Lycan _wouldn't would have been there.

…**o0o…o0o…**

"Woah woah woah, wait wait wait…" a female voice said, waving her hands. "**You** brought us _here_ to save a _**GIRL?**_" the hyena-hanyou Captain of the Desert Thief asked, over-emphasizing almost every word with hand-motions. **(A/N: Guess who? :D meee xD)**

"Duh." InuYasha replied.

  
"Oh, well that's just fine, uh-uh," she nodded her head sarcastically," Since you just caught me in the middle of rampaging a town! Damn you, I was havin' some actual fun!" she complained.

"Quiet down, Vendetta." An older-looking version of InuYasha ordered.

The hyena-hanyou sat down, crossing her arms, with a "hmph."

"That is not all is it, brother?" Sesshomaru asked. **(A/N: YAAAY. Lord Fluffy!)**

"No….Naraku's gained power. We don't know what he's gonna use it for, but it's likely because he's trying to take over the seas. And we do know he's got a miko. Most likely two."

"And what? This girl he's captured is one of those mikos?" a fox youkai, Captain of the _Kitsunebi_, as propping his legs on the table, and leaning back.

"Yep." Miroku answered.

"Well? Why summon us? Would it not be simpler if _you_ were to save her?" Yura of the Hair, Captain of the _Demoness_, asked.

"Oh, so you think I _ALONE_ can take on this ugly bastard when he's got 2 mikos with him? And, your all depending on _ME_ to save the seas from control? Because I won't be the only one to blame." He began to circle the table, talking to each and everyone of the pirate lords, looking at them straight in the eye.

"And besides, is it not your duty as a pirate lord to keep the seas free for all?" Miroku inquired.

"Who made up that law?" Ayame, Captain of the _She-Wolf_ asked.

"It's in the Pirate Code! Duh!" the kitsune-youkai replied.

InuYasha stepped in.

"No it's not!" he rolled his eyes.

Vendetta stood up.

"What? Yes it fucking-so-is! You of all people should know its there!" she accused.

"Yeah dog-breath!" Kouga butt in.

InuYasha took a look at the 2 pirate lords and said, "Oh yeah? Prove it!" the hanyou smirked.

Kouga only smiled back. "Fine then!" he raised his voice. "I call on Captain Inu No Taisho Takahashi! Keeper of the Code!"

InuYasha's smirk disappeared and was replaced by a look of slight fear.

"This'll teach ya." Kouga lightly elbowed the frozen hanyou.

An annoying voice from Sesshomaru's side began to yell, "Lord Sesshomaru does NOT need a code to follow! He's too great for that! Who gives a crap about the-"

BANG!

All the pirate lords immediately froze, and looked at the freshly killed dead body that was Jaken.

Their heads turned to where the bullet had come from and slowly sat down, with the exception of Kouga, who had his hands on his hips & InuYasha who still stood frozen, practically oblivious to the now-dead Jaken.

8 Pirate Lords looked up to see InuTaisho, with a smoking pistol.

"Never insult the code…" he murmured.

The older dog-youkai slowly went down the steps, his boots making a big 'thump' with every step.

InuTaisho got behind his youngest son, "You're in my way, boy. (1)"

The hanyou ebbed away to make room for his father. The older demon gave a whistle, and rushing in came a short, chubby man who handed InuTaisho a big, old book.

"Thank you, Myouga." He mumbled.

Myouga the Flea smiled. "Ofcourse milord!" and scurried away, taking a seat next to Sesshomaru.

InuYasha rolled his eyes.

'_Feh…kiss-ass….' _He thought.

InuTaisho opened the large book of the Pirate Code and flipped through the old, parchment paper, and stopped at one page, searching through the words until his clawed-finger pointed to something.

"There you go," he grinned softly.

InuYasha stepped in front of his father.

"Wait a minute…" he read the whole rule, and felt a little defeated.

"Thanks **a lot, **Kouga…" he grimaced, and walked back to his original spot.

"So? What now, InuYasha?" Yura asked, crossing her arms.

"We go pummel that bastard to the ground!" he raised a fist in the air.

"Fuck yeah!" cried the pirate lords, raising their fists as well.

InuYasha smiled at the other pirates, his dad taking a seat in the back. InuTaisho was smiling at him.

"You've grown a lot since before, Yashie." He chuckled.

"Uh, thanks…Dad." He replied. "You too."

InuTaisho's smirk was replaced by a slight frown and a raised eyebrow.

"You're calling me old." InuTaisho chucked.

"Feh, yeah."

"So…? Have you found a mate yet?"

The younger dog-hanyou's face had a pink tint.

"She's not my mate…" he mumbled.

InuTaisho laughed and got up from his seat, putting an arm around InuYasha's shoulders.

"Eh, don't worry my boy! You've got your father's charm. She'll warm up to you, and your bed, in no time!"

InuYasha slightly cringed. "Oh jeez…" he mumbled as his father kept smiling.

"You know, son, I remember the time your mother and I met! Ah it was such a beautiful day! A beautiful day to fight that is! Feh! You see, your mom…" the former pirate lord began blabbering on and on about how he and InuYasha's mother had met. Something about how he had kidnapped her?

InuYasha, however, had already heard this story. About 7 times to be precise. And now, 8. InuTaisho would always bring this up whenever they were talking about love, romance, mates, or even about sakura blossoms. The story apparently had something to do with those kind of flowers.

Sesshomaru who was conversing with the kitsune youkai, noticed his younger brother had been pulled into "the story" again.

_Poor InuYasha…_ Sesshoumaru joked in his head. The kitsune captain noticed him smirking at his brother.

"What's got you smiling?" he asked.

"Oh nothing…absolutely nothing…" Lord "Fluffy" mumbled, turning back to him and continuing their conversation.

**OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo**

"Kouga, what's up with you?" Vendetta asked the jittering, and very red wolf demon.

Kouga looked at the hyena hanyou with a confused look. "W-w-what? What do you m-mean? Nothing's wrong with me!" he grabbed Vendetta by the shoulders freaking her out a bit. "I swear!"

Vendetta raised her left eyebrow, the one which wasn't covered by an eyepatch.

Just then, Ayame walked by, waving to Kouga and giving him a sweet, "Hello!" before running off to talk to Yura of the Hair. As she did this however, Kouga stammered back with a hesitant "…H-hey there Ayame!" and sweatdropped.

Vendetta thought for a second before snapping her claws.

"Oh! So she's what's got you going!" She smirked.

"Who? A-ayame? N-fuck what? No!" he denied.

She began to chuckle lightly. "Someone's got a crush! Someone's got a crush!" she laughed on.

Kouga began to get pissed off. "How did you get to be a pirate lord anyways?! Look how young you are!"

"You know the rules! The previous pirate lord of the Philippine Islands passed on his piece of eight to me before he died, which makes _me_ pirate lord." She put on a Cheshire cat grin and put her hands on her hips.

"Pfft…annoying brat." Kouga mumbled.

"What the fuck did you call me wolf-bitch?!" the hyena growled.

"An annoying brat! Got a damn problem with that?" Kouga retorted.

"Son of a bitch!" she barked, before punching him square in the face.

**OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo**

Just as the story was about to get even more boring, a yell of "son of a bitch!" was heard and the sound of a punch rung through the air.

_Thank God! _InuYasha sighed in relief, when he realized his father had stopped telling the story.

"Take that!" Vendetta laughed, after knocking the wolf youkai to the ground, but her laughter was cut short when the older demon pulled her by the hair back on the ground where their fight continued.

The female hanyou kicked his jaw, but he got a hold of it before she could strike and twisted her leg.

"Aw God!" she cried. Her other leg swung to hit his face, and sent him to the ground.

Vendetta stood up wearily and laughed like…well a hyena.

"Ha!…thought…a thirteen year old…couldn't beat you up, ne?!" she laughed until she passed out.

Kouga stood up and nudged the unconscious hyena with his foot.

Yura raised an eyebrow. Everyone was silent for a while until Sesshomaru began to chuckle.

_What?! _InuYasha gaped at his _laughing _brother.

"You can actually smile? And laugh?!" InuYasha accused.

"Fluffy" stopped his laughter and shot him a glare.

The hanyou backed off a bit.

Sango picked up the unconscious hyena-hanyou and put her on a mat.

"I swear, she starts one too many fights." Miroku noted.

"I agree." Shippo, who was on his shoulder, replied.

**OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo**

Hours later, the 8 pirate lords had gone over their plans, after Vendetta had regained consciousness of course, and talked about the best way to go about destroying Naraku once and for all.

They decided that the 4 most powerful pirate lords, out of the 8, should be able to go on his ship. The rest would have to get him to a certain place where they could easily bring him down.

InuYasha and Kouga were to bring back Kagome first, where they could use her miko powers against him. They only hoped it wouldn't back fire.

**OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo**

"Kanna, what did Naraku do the girl?" Kagura asked her younger sister.

Kanna didn't say a word, but only held up a small mirror. First, Kagura saw her own reflection, until the mirror started to show Kagome, eyes cold and lifeless, doing Naraku's bidding.

Kagura looked uninterested at the scene until Kagome's eyes suddenly flashed back to the normal brown color and she looked to be screaming. The girl backed away from Naraku and tried to run, but he had grabbed a hold of her hand and kept her from fleeing. Kagome spat nasty words into his face and pulled back, but it was no use. She was about to kick him in the shin until the familiar glow of green stopped this.

Naraku began to talk to her harshly and he squeezed the glowing green ord in his hands. Kagome instantly collapsed to the ground, choking for life. Kagura knew how this felt, except, it seemed as if Naraku was squeezing harder that usual. He eventually let go of the green orb, and Kagome was able to breathe yet again, the pain in her chest slowly disappearing.

Naraku said a few words and left her there; he would take control again sooner or later.

Kagome didn't cry. She didn't scream. And she didn't move. All she did was seethe in anger, plotting how she would get revenge. She wasn't upset, no she was pissed at this man. How dare he control her like this!

Kanna's mirror stopped showing Kagome, reverting back to it's reflective state, it's owner staying silent.

"Kanna…did you see how Naraku squeezed Kagome's heart harder than he would have done ours?" the wind sorceress asked the young girl. Kanna only nodded.

"He's suspicious about you." She mumbled, her whispery voice breaking her silence. "He thinks your planning to free the old miko in the bottle."

Kagura froze. She didn't say a word, but left. Leaving Kanna alone on deck.

**A/N: Sorry this was a pretty suckish chapter guys :c And it was short too. *sigh* Btw, my b-day is coming in 6 days. :)**


	11. Kagome's Escape

Enjoy this chapter ~CHAPTER 11 – Kagome's Escape

At the moment, Naraku had kept Kagome locked in his room, and for the time being he had taken off the control on her. Kagome had been in a criss-crossed sitting position on the floor.

"Shippo, Sango, Miroku…Silverclaw…" she mumbled. Kagome missed them all.

_Child…_ and elderly voice echoed.

The black haired miko raised her head, "Hmm?" Kagome looked around and saw no one. She figured that it was just her head.

_Child….! _The voice called louder.

Kagome stood up. "Show yourself! I'm not in a good mood!" she called out.

No answer. The girl sweatdropped and sheepishly rubbed the head of her neck. She sighed.

"Look at yourself!" Kagome said to no one in particular. "You're loosing your mind!" she said.

_Child, ye are not loosing yer head. _The voice called.

Kagome turned around and searched for the voice.

"If you're really there, and not in my mind, where are you?"

Over here…

"Where?" Kagome looked around.

"Here girl! On the shelf! The blue bottle!" the elderly voice screeched.

Kagome turned her head and faced the shelf from behind her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Sorry! I didn't see you there! You're just so…small."

"Child, you must free me from here…" the old woman told her.

"Who are you?" the young miko asked.

"I am Kaede, but there is no time to explain," the woman warned. "We both must get out of here before Naraku comes."

"Uh, right." Kagome nodded.

"Have ye got the jewel?" Kaede asked her. Kagome thought for a bit. She hadn't even given the jewel a single thought since she'd been captured, but remembered that she had kept it in her pocket the whole time.

"Yeah," she replied, holding said Shikon No Tama in front of the blue bottle.

"Hang it on yer neck as a necklace. It should protect you from drowning." She instructed.

As Kagome put on the jewel, she began to ponder, What did the old woman mean by protect her from drowning?

"This bottle is sealed and only a very powerful miko can open it. Though I can sense you are a miko yourself, and seem to have great power, it'd be best if I stayed put in here for our journey."

Kagome nodded her head and took "Kaede-in-a-bottle" with her. **(A/N: LOL, Kaede in a bottle xD)**

Kaede told her to make her way to the edge of the boat without getting seen.

"Now, jump of the boat."

"What?! I can't jump off a boat! Do you see how powerful these waves are right now?!" Kagome exclaimed in a whisper.

"Yes, but trust in your powers child. I promise ye will not die."

Kagome gulped and looked at the murky waters. _She better be right for all I'm giving her credit. _She thought nastily before taking a deep breath and jumped off the _Arachnid_. Her lithe body falling straight to the depths of the sea.

As soon as Kagome hit the water, her feet kicked & kicked, propelling her to the surface for air; she held the bottle with Kaede inside firmly in her hand as she paddled aimlessly, looking for shore.

"Kaede, where are we supposed to go now?" she yelled over the waves.

"To shore! To shore! Follow the jewel!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at her as if she was crazy, but suddenly, the jewel began to glow and dragged her along to an unknown destination. The miko paddled and kicked with all she had, following the Shikon No Tama to wherever it was going to take her.

**OOoOoOo**

In about 5 hours or so, Kagome had seen shore and quickly swam towards it. She dragged herself on the beach, and was panting & tired, breath coming out in short gasps.

Her weary eyes looked up at the port she had swam to.

Her sight was a bit blurry, but when she finally focused her vision on a sign that read:

**PORT CORSAIR**

"Port Corsair?" she mumbled, before fainting from exhaustion.

Kaede watched over the jewel, while the jewel watched over Kagome.

**OOoOoOo**

"Shippo!" InuYasha called up to the fox kit relaxing atop the Crow's Nest, disturbing him from his daydream.

In an orange flash, Shippo sat upright in the Crow's Nest, saying "Aye Captain Silverclaw?"

"How far is Port Corsair from here?" the hanyou asked.

"Urm…not very far from here, Cap'n" the fox estimated.

"Fine, we're headed there!" InuYasha proclaimed and headed towards the wheel of the ship.

"What?!" Shippo scampered down the pole of the Crow's Nest and ran up to his captain. "Shouldn't we be out looking for Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Shippo, look at our crew," 'Silverclaw' said, turning Shippo's head towards the crew. The crew wasn't faring very well. Miroku had passed out from the many times Sango slapped him for being perverted, and both looked like they needed a drink.

Hime and Shiro were throwing up on the side of the boat from _too much_ drinking, while Homo, I mean, Hobo, *cough*excuse me, _HOJO, _Hiten, and Manten were dying from starvation.

"The crew's dying out here, and I'm running out of gunpowder. I can't just fight with my sword you know." He told the younger demon. "We need to make port."

Shippo gave him a look. _It's like he's totally forgotten about Kagome…_ the fox tyke grew a bit worried.

InuYasha on the other hand was thinking, _She's the jewel…it'll protect for now…I hope…_

Shippo might have known it, but InuYasha grew more and more depressed each day since Kagome was kidnapped. He had hidden it quite well after meeting with the Brethren Court.

_Grr…if I hear that that nasty bastard has even __**scratched**__ Kagome, I'm gonna chop of his balls and feed it to him… _he seethed.

He looked over his shoulder to see a slightly saddened Shippo. He sighed and kneeled down to him. "Besides, if I get my sword fixed and more gunpowder, it'd be easier to kick Naraku's ass. And….you can help me beat the shit out of him." He promised the fox kit.

Instantly, said fox kit's face lightened up and actually _**hugged**_ InuYasha.

"Okay, Inu-"

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME THAT IN PUBLIC?" he growled.

"Sorry sorry! I meant Silverclaw! But why do you like to be called Silverclaw?! It's kinda girly!" He critiqued. InuYasha growled louder and began to advance on the tiny fox.

"Girly eh?! We'll see how girly it is when I'm through with you!" InuYasha took chase after Shippo after he had began to scurry away.

A/N:

Readers: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!

M0nster: sorry! Sorry! Look guys, I wrote the chapter already on paper! Just couldn't type it! Heehehe…

Readers: *raises pitchforks and torches*

M0nster: ….BRING IT.

XDDD Ok, kidding kidding. I have all my chapters up to ch. 12 written in my notebook. All I gotta do is type them.

Sorry this came so late!


	12. Dress Up As A Boy!

_**CHAPTER 12 – Dress as A Boy!**_

_Enjoy~!_

**Disclaimer: **In no way or form do I own InuYasha or ideas from Pirates of the Caribbean. I own only the plot. SO YOU LEECHES BACK OFF! *growls*

**oOoOoOo**

Kagome slowly roused from her sleep as she heard two voices in conversation.

"You think the wench is alright, Perry?" a gruff, but kind voice asked.

"Aye, just unconscious." Perry replied to Pin.

The young woman opened her eyes and saw two pirate crewmembers, looking at her. Instinctively, she kicked Perry in the face and slapped Pin.

She gasped when they fell to the group and realized she had knocked them unconscious.

"Oh God! What have I done?" she thought frantically, thinking that she may have killed them.

"Calm down, child. Ye have not severely hurt them." Came the reassuring voice of Kaede.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. She then began to think, if Naraku could control her, he could make her kill herself as punishment. Kaede saw the look of fear on her face.

"Ease your thoughts, child. Naraku could not control you, nor can he do ye harm if he does not have me." Kaede told her.

The young miko felt better after hearing that.

"Now what am I gonna do with these guys?" She sweatdropped.

Kaede thought for a while.

"Take the smaller of the two's clothing and dress as a boy. That way you will be able to join the crew of a ship. In no time, you'll be able to back to that 'Silverclaw' fellow you keep mumbling about in your sleep." She smirked.

Kagome blushed. _I talk in my sleep?!_

Shaking her head, she asked, "Dress up as a man? Isn't that illegal?"

"Girl, you've already associated with pirates and helped one of the most feared pirates on the seven seas. I think dressing up as a man and boarding a pirate ship wouldn't even matter anymore." The old woman reasoned.

"Right…" Kagome replied. She took the clothes of Pin, leaving him only in a shirt and shorts, and took Perry's tricorne-hat She concealed the Shikon No Tama around her neck under her clothes and bravely walked into the streets of Port Corsair.

She was only a bit shocked at what she saw. Pirates in a fistfight, one guy had shot another, three women were whoring up to a man. She felt disgusted, yet she wasn't very surprised at their aggressiveness.

She had already witnessed a certain half-demon's hot temper.

Kagome stepped into a bar and tried to eavesdrop on any pirate that was looking for a new crewmember.

She ordered 3 shots of rum and doing so; she got lucky enough to overhear two crewmembers.

"Yeah, we need a replacement for Hakashi." One said.

"Poor guy…best on our crew. Too bad he was shot, ne?" the other replied.

Kagome drank in her shot of rum carefully, while listening in to their conversation.

"I don't think we need someone with much experience. Just someone." She heard them say.

Mustering up courage, she turned to the two men and spoke.

"I'll join yer crew…" she said with a hint of confidence, trying her best to sound like a boy.

The two looked at 'him' like 'he' was crazy or had two heads.

"Ye sure about that lad?" one with curly black hair asked.

"Yeah? Are ye sure yer up for a ship like the _Kitsu_?" one wearing a red bandana continued.

Kagome rolled her eyes flippantly. "Trust me, with what _**I've **_been through, I think I can take it."

**OOoOoOo**

"Port Corsair, sir!" Hobo, *cough* Hojo, rather, called to his Captain. **(A/N: That never gets old for me XD)**

"Alrighty! Prepare to make port!" InuYasha yelled to his crew.

They all responded with an "Aye captain!" or a "Yes sir!"

When they made port, Hiten and Manten were left to guard the _Tetsusaiga_ while the others either went to a bar, got into a fight, talked with some friends, or made their way to a whorehouse.

As Miroku and InuYasha headed towards a bar, InuYasha heard a conversation.

"It's true, Shiki! Some girl really did escape the _Arachnid_! And alive too!" he heard one of them say.

"A girl? Are you serious? No ordinary woman could escape Naraku." The one presumed to be Shiki answered.

The two continued their conversation to the bar where InuYasha followed them, leaving Miroku with Sango and Kirara.

"What's he up to?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. Eavesdropping on random people and following them?" Miroku replied. "That's not…usual of him."

"I would expect that from _**you **_but InuYasha?" she whispered the last part so no one could hear his real name.

"Now, maybe he has his reas-wait a second! Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

Sango only giggled. "Oh nothing…" she smirked evilly.

**OOoOoOo**

Kagome left the bar following the two pirates who would show her to the ship, still pretending to be a boy.

"Cap'n! Some kiddie here says he wants to join the crew!" the one with curly black hair said.

The captain of the _Kitsu _heard them and climbed off his ship, which was currently anchored to Port Corsair.

Yet again, another Youkai captain. This one was a young kitsune youkai, however and Kagome thought he resembled Kouga a bit. He had strawberry blonde hair put up in a ponytail and wore a red bandana. He had Kouga's look, but he seemed…"softer" than the wolf youkai. Heh, figure that! A "softy" pirate, haha.

"This one looks like a girl!" the kitsune captain remarked, popping Kagome out of her thoughts.

Kagome gaped. She didn't know if she should be insulted or not, but put on her best male imitation voice.

"Man, if you want someone else, I'll go, but don't you come crying to me when you get no one wanting to join yer crew." She hissed.

The two pirate crewmembers that brought her here gave her a look of surprise.

The captain only smirked. "Pfft…I like your attitude. Can you atleast fight?" he asked.

"Um…n-no…" 'he' mumbled.

The Kitsune raised an eyebrow.

"You're a pirate and you don't know how to fight?" he scoffed and chuckled.

Kagome quickly thought of something to cover her up. She needed to get on a ship. It was the only way she knew to get back on the _Tetsusaiga_.

"I….I can shoot a bow and arrow!" she yelled, remembering all the times when she had learned archery just for her mother. Apparently, their family had a talent for archery, but it was mainly the females of the family who were stars of this talent.

"Well…atleast she knows how to use a weapon." The man with a red bandana shrugged.

The kitsune only smiled. "Fine. The lil' girly boy can join."

"I am Captain Raisu, a fox kitsune. What kind of youkai are you? Or are you even a youkai?" he asked.

"I'm a…" she tried to think of a demon that resembled humans the most.

_Cmon demon books! Give me something here! _She thought as her mind raced and searched for a demon she had read about.

"I'm a demon of the hair." She lied.

Raisu raised an eyebrow.

"You're related to Yura of the Hair?" he questioned.

_Yura of the….who?! _she thought.

"Uh…no but she's not the only hair demon you know!"

"That's true…" Raisu responded, scratching his chin. "Didn't one of the prostitutes that Yuriko brought in was a hair demon?"

The two men nodded.

"Alrighty…and what be your name?"

"Kag…" she paused. "Kag…Kageromaru Taioku." Lie, yet again.

Kagome was practically living a full out lie now. First her gender, now her name. Raisu smiled.

"Welcome aboard the _Kitsu _Mr. Kageromaru Taioku." And with that, the fox captain left.

"Alright! We get a new buddy!" one with curly brown hair exclaimed. "I'm Sai, and my pal over there is," he pointed to the pirate next to him with a red bandana. "is Rai."

"Yo," greeted Rai.

"Alright Kago! We'll show ya around the ship! She's a mighty fine vessel, is she not?" Sai laughed.

'Kageromaru' made a fake chuckle. _Not as great as the Tetsusaiga… _she thought bitterly.

As Kagome boarded the _Kitsu_, she thought, how in the world was she gonna find 'Silverclaw'? This ship could go ANYWHERE. It could take her to Antarctica for all she knew! She just hoped that a miracle would happen and bring her to the hanyou.

**OOoOoOo**

"So where is she?" hissed a certain dog-hanyou.

"Yo…w-we only heard a rumor! We didn't know a think, Captain S-silverclaw!"

InuYasha had scared the men talking about Kagome's escapade, shitless.

"Who told you the rumor?"

The two pointed to a man across the bar with a cup of rum and a blue bandana staring at the three.

"Where is _**she**_?" InuYasha growled menacingly.

"That guy told me!" he pointed to the bartender.

'Silverclaw' dropped the man and ran straight up to the other one.

"I'ma ask you once, and I'ma ask you ONLY once. _**WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!**_" his voice boomed.

The bartender squeaked in fear and pointed to another man. This man, however, spat at the bartender, ratting him out.

"Yer the one who be spitting gossip!" the man said.

The man walked up to the bartender and laugh at him. This guy seemed to be drunk.

Then, out of no where, the staggering drunkard sent his fist flying for the bartender, but hit InuYasha instead. Said Hanyou sputtered angrily.

"Bastard!" he yelled and tackled the drunkie to the ground.

InuYasha sent a fist at him, while the intoxicated human kicked at him. The hanyou dodged his kick by ducking, which caused the drunkie to hit another man, leaving him with a black eye.

A pirate next to him laughed at his swollen eye, but was cut short by a punch.

Instantly, the whole bar got into a riot. Fists hitting faces, legs kicking guts, teeth and pistols shot in the air. By then, InuYasha had knocked the drunken man unconscious and was now sneaking past the riot out the door.

As soon as he felt the cool, fresh air hit his face, he yelled, "Yeesh! One helluva riot!"

He turned his head when he heard a noise. 'Silverclaw's triangular dog ears flicking about under his hat & bandana. The noise grew louder and followed it. He turned the corner to come face to face with none other than….

……

…………

…………………..the lecherous former-monk known as Miroku.

InuYasha sweatdropped when he saw the snoring monk. He didn't fail to notice the red hand marks on his face as well as some lipstick on his forehead.

_So, houshi here's been messing with the ladies again?_ InuYasha sighed, beginning to pick up Miroku, latching his arms with the sleeping first mate, dragging him towards the ship.

"To think…" InuYasha strained to drag the heavy monk, "that you were actually a monk before…" he gasped. "God, what are you eating?! You're so effing heavy!"

**oOoOoOo**

"So she's been here?" Kouga asked.

"She sure has! Dressin' up as a boy too! I knew she wudn't no man! I could smell it on 'er. She's too pretty to be a man anyhow." A man with a Cajun accent replied. "She boarded the _Kitsu_ I believe. She's a tricky vixen ain't she?"

Kouga chuckled. "Thank you Sid." Kouga tipped his tricorne hat at him and left.

"Yer' welcome Kouga! How're my two dipstick nephews Ginta and Hakkaku by the way?" Sid asked as the wolf youkai left.

"Pretty good, Sid! As dipstick-ish as usual!" was Kouga's last reply.

**OOoOoOo**

Naraku slammed a fist on the desk.

"Damn her…" he muttered.

Kanna came into the cabin. She said not a word and only held up a mirror. An image appeared of Kagome, but it came very short. Naraku only got a glimpse of the young miko, though she wasn't in her usual clothes.

"Kanna," he called her. Said little girl tilted her head towards him.

"Tell Musou to change our course and head to Port Corsair."

Kanna only nodded and left.

Naraku sat silently in his chair until a painful pulse of energy shot though him.

"Urgh…" he coughed.

Standing up, he frantically searched for a blue bottle, that was supposed to be on his shelf. When his eyes didn't find the bottle, he screeched in rage.

"DAMN THAT MIKO!!!!!!!!!"

**A/N: OOOH THE PLOT THICKENS. **I'm sorry I didn't make Kagome and InuYasha meet at Port Corsair, and all of you are just BEGGING for atleast another kiss or some sort of intimacy, but trust me, all of that WILL come in time.

Till' then, bear with me. C:

There, a chapter to satisfy you guys for a while. Boy am I tired. *phew* LOL

Ok, ch. 13 I've already begun writing.

**NOTE:** I'd appreciate it if this story got up to atleast 40 or 50 reviews. IDK, I wanna see if I can get my reviews that high on only the 12-15 chapters.


	13. Not a Boy!

**A/N: Quite late, I know, but I'm not **_**just **_**an author you know. I'm an artist too. =P And if you're curious of what I draw, just visit:**

**http : // icevalaxy . deviantart . com **

**Obviously without the spaces.**

Enjoy chapter 13~

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha does not belong to me, and never will. You lawyers…looking for ANYONE to sue. InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Geez, IT'S FANFICTION PEOPLE. **FAN**FICTION. **FAN. **YOU SEE THAT WORD? YEAH, KEYWORD, **FAN**FICTION.

**CHAPTER 13: Not a Boy?!**

Kagome quickly got on "his" knees and began scrubbing on deck.

'_Hmm, just like working for Silverclaw again…' _she thought. A slight pang of sadness struck. This position, scrubbing on deck while her "new" Captain was watching the crew reminded her of her days aboard the _Tetsusaiga_. It was just like those days…only thing missing was 'Silverclaw'. She hated to admit it but she missed his sarcastic attitude. She had began to grow fond of him and think of him as friend, or maybe even more. After all, he did take care of her when she fell possessed. He practically screamed his head off at the crew to get attention to her at the instant. Question was, did she only think of him as friend? She didn't get to spend much time with him, and yet she found herself blushing everytime she put an image of her former-captain in her head.

Cleaning always seemed to be her 'thinking rock'. She had most of her daydreaming and thoughts while she tidied things up. She remembered when she was still young, at Port Royale, when she was dusting her mother's favorite flower vase. As she was daydreaming of nothing in particular, she almost threw the vase down when she moved her hand. Luckily, the vase had fallen on her pet cat, Buyo's stomach, bounced off, and rolled safely on the floor without so much as a scratch.

'_Home…_' she thought. _'I wonder how my family is faring…I hope they're okay…'_

She sighed and looked up at the clear blue sky with the blazing sun. Kagome shook her head.

"Don't you wallow in your memories!" she scolded herself.

**OOoOoOo**

Kagome finished her work well after Midnight. She was extremely tired. She had reached to the wheel of the ship and admired her work from there.

"There!" she gasped tiredly. "Clean as a whistle!" she proclaimed.

"Pretty good work for a cabin boy." Came the voice of Captain Raisu.

Kagome turned her head.

She replied with a, "Urm, thank you sir…" putting her best 'boy voice' that she had.

"Cut that crap out, I know your not a boy." Raisu said sternly.

She slightly began to panic.

"W-what do you m-mean Captain?" her voice quivered.

With youkai speed, Raisu snatched Kagome's hat away, her raven locks falling to her shoulders.

"I always knew you were a girl. Your scent is too nice for you to be a boy." He chuckled, throwing her hat to her hands.

"Y-your not going to kill me?"

"No…I only ask why would a girl like _you_ want to be a pirate?"

Kagome sighed and told him her story, truth and all. She only kept quiet about her slowly developing feelings for her half-demon captain, however.

"You do realize that Silverclaw is one of the Pirate Captains?" he asked.

"Um…not until now…" she mumbled.

"Alright, we can go look for him," Raisu nodded his head.

Kagome put on a look of sheer joy, and jumped on the kitsune.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much! Thank you!" she squealed.

Surprised by her actions, Raisu only smiled, blushed, and patted her back. His face was practically tinted in red, but no one but the moon in the dark blue sky

could see that, since Kagome's back was turned and his crew wasn't here.

**OOoOoOoOo**

"She's on another ship?!" InuYasha yelled.

"That's right," Kouga replied crossing his arms. "The _Kitsu_ to be exact."

"And she was here?!"

"Yep. Just missed her I guess." Kouga replied solemnly.

"I can't believe I didn't get her scent!" InuYasha threw his arms up for emphasis. "We need to find her…**now.**" He growled.

"How? The _Kitsu _could be anywhere." Kouga told the half-demon, throwing a card from his deck into a pile.

Currently, the two were playing the card game, WAR, just for fun and sitting at a table inside a whore house. Uusally, InuYasha wouldn't lower himself for the salty wenches, but Kouga had called him.

"We can sniff the ship out?" InuYasha threw a 6 of hearts on top of Kouga's 3 of clubs. The half-demon smiled. "One last card Kouga!" he chuckled.

The wolf only groaned and put down his 7 of clubs flippantly as the dog hanyou threw down an Ace card.

"Ha!" InuYasha laughed. "Pony up!"

Kouga, with an angry expression, reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag full of yen.

"Ok," Kouga crossed his arms and propped his legs on the table. "Lets just say that's the stupidest idea I've ever heard of."

"It is not! And I never said that _**we**_were the ones that were gonna do the sniffing." InuYasha replied. "I also happen to know a dragon-demon who can sniff her out."

**OOoOoOoOo**

"Can you sniff her out?" InuYasha screamed over thundering waves to the massive dragon youkai

_**GWOAAAAAAAAR! **_Ryūkotsusei bellowed. The dragon whipped his neck and slammed his tail in the seas.

InuYasha clung onto one of hishorns.

"Calm yourself, Beastie! I know you hate my dad…and my guts too but help me out just this once!"

"RAAAAAOOOARRRR!" the youkai replied. Translated, it'd mean, "Why should I help you, you dirty half-breed!"

Aforementioned half-demon rolled his eyes and held on the dragon as it thrashed its tail around.

"Help me out, and you **WON'T** be controlled by a sociopathic bastard known as Naraku."

Ryu grumbled, but obligingly sniffed out Kagome's scent.

When he had gotten a whiff of the young miko, he growled and roared loudly, dragging both the _Tetsusaiga_ and InuYasha towards the scent.

The dog-hanyou grinned and climbed up to the top of Ryūkotsusei's head.

"Alright, beasty!"

The dragon youkai then brought the hanyou captain and his ship towards where the miko supposedly had been.

**OOoOoOoOo**

"If you know, then why won't you let your crew know?" Kagome asked.

Raisu sighed and said, "Most pirates believe that women are bad luck on a ship and in three seconds flat, would want to throw you out."

He thought for a minute. "Makes no sense, really, considering that about three of the pirate lords are female."

"I see…" Kagome muttered, looking at the floor. "So…" she began. "Why aren't _**you**_ throwing me out?"

Raisu hesitated at first but bravely took Kagome's hands into his own. As soon as he did this, Kagome began to give him a strange look.

"You've become…some how special to me."

Kagome only stared at him, not moving an inch, his eyes staring back at her with a look of caring.

Suddenly, the kitsune began to advance his head towards her's, his lips coming only inches away. But she began to think, should she let him? Sure, he was cute and yes, he'd been kind to her. He'd let her stay on the ship, and kept her true gender a secret. He had tried to help her get back to 'Silverclaw', and he'd treated her practically like a queen during the days she'd been there. **(a/n: urmm…timeskip a bit? Yeah, Kagome's been on the Kitsu for a while now.)**

Her thoughts began to race as he got closer and closer. She thought…maybe one wouldn't hurt. Raisu was a friend indeed…so why did she feel like she was betraying someone? It didn't seem right at all, and she felt that, if she let Raisu kiss her, she'd be hurting someone in the future. Question was, who?

Kagome sighed and put a hand to the kitsune's chest, stopping him.

"Raisu…I can't." she mumbled.

Raisu's elfish-youkai ears lowered like a saddened fox's.

"Why not?" he asked, a little demandingly.

"I…I think I'm in love with someone else…" she blushed, the image of a half-demon she knew coming to her head. Raisu only nodded, but put on a smile.

"Oh…ok."

Kagome heard the sadness in his voice. "We'll always be friends Raisu!" The miko quickly added. "Always." She gave him her cheeriest smile ever. This made the fox smile back.

Then….. **AWKWARD SILENCE. *gasp***

"So…" Raisu started, breaking the silence. "Who…did you say you really loved?"

Kagome gaped. "You nosy fox!" she scoffed and hit him playfully on the arm; the two laughed.

**OOoOoOoOo**

Ryūkotsusei roared the minute he arrived at the _Kitsu _to wake the hanyou up. **(A/N: Ryūkotsusei will NOT have the ability to speak like he does in the anime/manga. He can just speak in roars and such…hehe, wanted to clear that up.)**

"Eh?" InuYasha said, stirring from his sleep. He took a guess that the dragon had found the ship, and asked, "You found it?"

Ryu only softly grunted in response.

"Alright! Lets board this thing! Ryu, I need you to-WAH!"

InuYasha held on to the massive youkai as it began to sink into the seas.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?!" InuYasha screeched. The dragon roared in response. Translated, he would've said: "I've found the ship and your stinky wench, now leave me be!"

The half-demon shook his head and rolled his eyes. "First of all, she's not my woman." He growled.

_**Not yet…**_ his demon chuckled.

_YOU BUTT OUT._

"Second of all, I still need you so I can get on the damn boat!"

"GWOAAAR!" Ryu screamed in annoyance. The dragon began to thrash to try to fling InuYasha off. All this movement made the half demon trip and fall, grabbing onto one of Ryūkotsusei's horns.

"Jeez, relax you ugly dragon!"

Now, the youkai was mad. Real mad.

Growling, the dragon whipped his head, which sent InuYasha flying.

"Oh no no no…NO!" He screamed. "HOLY CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!"

InuYasha saw himself flying headfirst for the Kitsu & braced for impact; in no time, he crashed into the boat, making an InuYasha-shaped-hole in the side.

Standing up the hanyou rubbed his head annoyingly.

"Yeesh!" he grumbled fixing his hat. "Crazy ass dragon…"

He was in the brig of the ship he had just so "amazingly" crashed in and went upstairs. Once he got on deck, he saw the strange looks of the crew.

Raising an eyebrow, he yelled, "Oi! What you bilge rats starin' at?"

One of the crewmembers began to cringe and back up in fear. "Kami, no! It's…it's him! Quick! Get Cap'n Raisu! It's Silverclaw!"

"Do we have to go through this everytime I board another boat?" he shook his head and sighed. "Outta my way!" InuYasha growled as he pushed past the crewmembers. "Where's Kagome? I know you have her here!"

Out of the blue, the Captain of the Kitsu jumped in front of him.

"What business have you got with me?" the kitsune asked.

"Where's Kagome?"

"Silverclaw I presume?" Raisu replied as he scratched his chin. "You sure aren't as old as I thought you to be."

"Is that supposed to be an insut?" InuYasha spat.

Raisu rolled his eyes and twitched his tail. "Ugh, so childish. How in the world you got to be such a 'feared' lil' Captain, I'll never know." He continued to taunt.

InuYasha growled violently at him.

Raisu smiled. "Oh relax! You act as if I am keepin' her here as a prisoner. She's _fine_. She's been looking for you."

Either InuYasha's hat was on a lil' too tight, or he really did say that Kagome was actually looking for him.

"..So…so where is she?"

Raisu opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, Ryūkotsusei slammed his tail, ramming it right through the kitsune's ship. Some men got crushed by the tail and others fell to the water.

Raisu stood this, mouth agape, screaming, "My ship! That blasted dragon destroyed my ship!"

The two demons noticed the ship beginning to sink. Furrowing his eyebrows, InuYasha started to get all commanding. "Raisu! Get Kagome onto my ship. NOW. I'll take care of this bastard."

Raisu hesitated at first, but when InuYasha growled, he got right to it.

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

_**CRASH!**_

"What was that?" Kagome asked Kaede…who was still…in the bottle. Kagome stood up to go outside, but when she opened the door, she saw the Kitsu practically in half, and Raisu running towards her.

"W-what's going on?" she stuttered.

"No time! We have to get you on Silverclaw's ship!" Kagome felt happiness surge through her. "Silverclaw's here?"

"Yes yes yes, now we have to go!" he grabbed Kagome's arm and made it to the edge. There, they saw InuYasha fighting the dragon with all he had.

"Silverclaw!" she called out. InuYasha's ears perked to the sound of his name, under his hat. He smiled. "Hey wench! Long time no see!" he laughed. The sight of her caused his spirits to go up and he became ever MORE of an arrogant asshole than usual.

Ryūkotsusei, however, was through of playing games. While InuYasha was distracted, he swung his tail at the half-demon pirate as hard as he could, practically knocking InuYasha unconscious.

Kagome gasped when she saw Silverclaw's body fly off into the water, his body sinking.

"No!" she shrieked.

All InuYasha could see was darkness fading around him, the shadow of the gigantic dragon looming over him, and hearing Kagome's shriek of agony.

Blackness surrounded him, his vision getting blurry, until…all his rage filled him. And was one pissed of hellhound…

A/N: Sorry I took so effing long ^^; Like I said, not just an writer, also and artist. =P

**Urm…yeah getting to writing CH. 14.**


	14. The Demon Released and Jealousy

**CHAPTER 14: A DEMON FREED**

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own InuYasha, yadda yadda yadda, Rumiko Takahashi does, yadda yadda yadda, get the fuck away from me you blood thirsty leeches known as lawyers…etc._

**OOoOoOoOo**

Kagome felt tear globs form in her eyes.

"SILVERCLAW!!!!!!!" she cried, her hand reaching out to him, which almost made her fall.

Raisu tried to soothe her, but when he saw his own ship beginning to sink, he took Kagome in his arms & ran across the beast with youkai speed, to the presumably dead Pirate Lord's ship.

Kagome's eyes were covered in tear streaks. "He's gone,…" she muttered. With an angry groan, she pushed herself out of Raisu's hold and ran into InuYasha's room. She searched the room until she found the one weapon she knew she could use very well.

"Ryukotsusei!" she yelled.

The dragon growled in reply to her call; it was heading for **her** now, leaving it's first target, the _Kitsu_ alone.

Kagome then shot her arrow flying once the dragon had turned to her, a glow coating it as it headed for the youkai.

"ROARRRRR!" Ryukotsusei hissed as the arrow pierced his left eye. Kagome's arrow began to slowly purify him, burning the area around his eye. The dragon daiyoukai lashed out angrily at the miko and uttered vile curses at her in demon language. But the arrow was not enough to kill him yet.

With his bleeding eye trailing blood, Ryukotsusei snapped his jaws at Kagome.

"Look out!" Raisu then grabbed her and pulled Kagome out of the way as she uttered a short squeak of terror.

"ACURSED MIKO!" the dragon bellowed. And in an instant, he was headed for the young priestess again, directing all his fury to her. When Raisu stepped in front of her, he was hit instead of her and knocked unconscious.

Seeing the kitsune captain fall unconscious, Kagome's eyes widened in horror. Using her arrows would have been just a waste. The first one didn't seem to affect him very much.

Kagome ran as fast as she could from the dragon, as people ran out the way. Sango, from another side of the ship, called out to Kagome when she saw she was headed for a dead end on the ship.

Ryukotsusei came centimeters away from snapping Kagome in two, his teeth making a _snap! _sound. Kagome continued to run, until the dragon was stopped by a loud, growl.

"Oi! Ugly!" the growl came again.

Ryukotsusei turned to where the arrogant voice came from, and in an instant, InuYasha came jumping into the air, slashing at the dragon's face. Ryukotsusei hissed when his claws came in contact with his muzzle.

"Leave _my bitch_ alone! Yer fight's with me!"

Kagome smiled as she recognized that voice. _"Silverclaw!"_ she thought happily, and ran out to see him; she gasped the minute she saw him.

'Silverclaw' looked different. There he stood, on a large piece of floating wood that had come from the now destroyed _Kitsu_, glaring icily at the dragon and drenched in water. His eyes were a sea of red, along with a cold blue in the middle, filled with malice, and magenta streaked on the sides of his face, along with pointed fangs fixed into a snarl.

Ryukotsusei growled back at him. "So the half-breed lives…"

"That's fucking right, you bastard."

Without a word, the youkai charged at InuYasha, but in less than a second, InuYasha had come up to his face again and ripped his claws into the dragon's already bleeding eye.

"That was a cheap shot!" Ryukotsusei accused.

"Too bad!" InuYasha cackled. "Hurt **my wench** and that's what ya get!"

Kagome, hearing this, began to grow red. What did he mean exactly by _his_ bitch? His wench? What, was she some kind of toy for him now?! If that's what he meant, then how dare he!

Yet again, InuYasha lashed out at the dragon, his claws raking with power at the youkai's skin. And very soon, Ryukotsusei was bleeding everywhere.

This "new" Silverclaw that Kagome was witnessing, frightened her a bit. This 'Silverclaw' seemed to be attacking non-stop, no matter how many wounds he got, which was a lot.

"S-sango…what's happened to him?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know." She replied. "I've never seen him like this."

"I have," Miroku stepped in. "You see…he's…" the former monk stopped and checked to see if all the crewmembers were too distracted by the fight to hear, and then continued. "He has gone full-demon. If near death, Inu…uh, 'Silverclaw' transforms…his demon takes over his half-demon and human self, causing him to be in this state," he explained. "He'll hurt anything, and anyone, not knowing friend from foe, though I think he can determine which is his mate. If he had one."

Kouga nodded. "That's right. I'd be careful if I were you, around mutt-face."

Kagome only gulped. On the other hand, Ryukotsusei had began to admit defeat.

"Enough! Please!" the dragon pleaded.

"Feh! You're nothing! And you're not getting out that easy!" InuYasha spat, ignoring all his pleas whatsoever. He jumped up to deliver one final strike to end the youkai, until…

"STOP!!!" Kagome screamed. "Just stop it all! Can't you see he's begging for his life already?!" she cried.

InuYasha's demon looked strangely at the woman who had cried out. "Stay the hell out of this, wench!" he growled.

"No! This isn't you, dammit!" she yelled back. Uh-oh…Kagome swore…

Sango gripped onto her shoulders to keep Kagome from being hurt, or falling off the edge.

InuYasha's demon then ignored the injured dragon youkai and headed for the miko.

Kagome's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when she saw the hanyou coming at her.

"Child!" Kaede's voice suddenly said. Kagome took the bottle out from her pocket. In Kaede's hands, she began to form a necklace. It had violet beads, with teeth at every 10 beads.

"Open the bottle quickly!" Kaede instructed.

Doing as she was told, Kagome removed the cork that sealed the bottle, releasing the old miko.

Kaede, now freed, stoop up and threw the newly formed necklace at the demon-InuYasha as he came after them. The necklace widened around his neck and glowed purple, falling upon his neck. He stopped on the ship and tugged at the necklace.

"W-what? What is this?" he hissed, still trying to get it off. Growling in annoyance, he went straight for Kagome again.

"Quickly! Say it! Say the subduing word!" Kaede warned.

"Ah!" Kagome squeaked. "What word?!"

"It matter not! Anything will do!"

Kagome had to think, and think fast, cause damn, 'Silverclaw' was heading straight for her, like a bullet.

"Um…uh…" she fumbled. At the last minute when his claws were 3 inches away from her face, she yelled, "SIT BOY!" and closed her eyes.

Instantly, the transformed half-demon fell forward, face-first, and contacting the floor. Kagome opened her eyes and saw her now fallen captain. Gasping, her hands flew to her face, covering her mouth.

"Ack! I didn't kill him did I?!" she panicked. Kaede stepped forward and set a calming hand on her shoulder.

"No child, no," the old hag-I mean…woman laughed. "Ye have just subdued him. He is merely unconscious."

Kaede motioned 2 random crewmemebers surrounding them. "You two, take yer captain to his room."

Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, and Raisu followed Kagome into InuYasha's room. Raisu had regained conciousness a few minutes after, and was told what had happened. Crewless and shipless, Raisu had to leave the _Tetsusaiga_ once they made port.

"So…what exactly did I do to him?" Kagome asked as the elder miko put a wet towel on the hanyou's forehead.

"That be the subjubication necklace. Keeps demons like **him** under control." The old woman replied. "With just a word or two, one can have even the most powerful demon, fall to his knees. Or rather…his face…"

"So…Silverclaw's word is-"

"DON'T! Not in his condition!" Kaede warned.

"Sorry!" Kagome quickly apologized. "His word is…S-I-T?"

Kaede nodded; she continued to clean InuYasha's wounds.

"Depending on how much anger ye have, determines how hard he will fall. Use that word constantly and he might fall right through the ground."

Kaede finished wrapping the bandages over the wounds.

"Thank ye for freeing me, Kagome." The old woman thanked.

"Uh, you're welcome, I guess…"

Standing up from her seat, Kaede went for the door.

"I'll be outside if ye be needing anything," she replied before leaving.

Kagome sighed and turned back to her unconscious captain. It was like _that_ morning all over again.

**FLasHbaCk!**

_She gasped being pulled tighter and noticed how close they were, their faces only mere centimeters apart._

_Kagome felt the heat come to her face, a blush forming. But then she looked at 'Silverclaw's face and thought to herself._

_Wow…he's…really cute when he's not trying to kill me… she laughed inside at what she just said._

_Then she thought, she should really thank him for being caring last night when she had hurt herself. To her, she had been fine, but he cared anyways. But what would be a proper reward? A hug wasn't enough, besides, they were hugging already anyways! Ha! Could she possibly obey his every order from now on? Nah, it was much too fun for her to see his angry face whenever she acted like the mischievous wench he thought her to be._

_OOoOoOoOo_

_But what if….?_

_Maybe…maybe I'll just give him one. A small one. Right now, he doesn't have to know… she thought. At first she thought against it, but a small one wouldn't hurt would it? No, she thought. It wouldn't._

_Mustering up all her courage, she slowly leaned her head forward. Gingerly closing the space between them. Her lips were almost there…so close to his……almost…! Almost there……and then…_

_Amber orbs shot open, shooting a glare to whoever disturbed him._

_Kagome gasped at his sudden action and slowly backed her head up a bit. Inuyasha's scowl turned into a chesire cat small. (__**A/N: Irony is, he's a dog lol)**_

"_Like what you see, wench?" He said._

**ENd fLashBack!**

Kagome sighed. She was still shaken up from what she saw. 'Silverclaw' becoming some blood thirsty beast. She knew pirates were ruthless as they ere, but this was different. Out of all the books she had read back home about pirates, and all the legends of fierce pirates that she had heard about when she was young, none of them scared her as much as the red-eyed demon that she had seen not too long ago.

Then the door knocked.

"Come in," Kagome called.

Raisu came in with a bandage at his head.

"Umm, so…you okay?" he asked.

Kagome nodded happily. "Question is, are **you** okay? You blacked out when you got hit." She replied, concern lacing her words.

"Heh!" Raisu smirked arrogantly. "I'm fine!"

Kagome gave a half-hearted laugh.

Another one of those awkward silences set in. Boy, they were getting a lot of that, ne?

"Um…" the kitsune began. "I've..I've lost my ship and crew so, once we make port, I guess I'll be off…" he mumbled.

Kagome's eyes darted to her friend. "Oh…oh….well…I guess this is goodbye huh?"

"Mhm…" Raisu nodded.

Standing up, she ran up to Raisu and gave him a warm friendly hug. Mind you perverts! Not friendly like that!

Though to a pair of half-lidded amber eyes, it was not a friend-to-friend hug. Frozen in his thoughts, InuYasha was confused.

_W-what?! _He gasped mentally.

…_**he is fucking touching her…THAT'S IT. LET ME OUT! I OUGTA TEACH THAT FOX A FUCKIN' LESSON! HOW DARE HE TOUC-**_

_Shut up. I'll deal with it._

_**But-**_

InuYasha growled back at his demon. _I said…I'll handle it myself…_

The demon grew quiet.

Turning to his side as he saw Raisu leave, he pulled the covers of his bed up to his shoulder, practically hiding his face, even if the movement caused his still sore body, pain. Kagome didn't even notice he had turned to his side and resumed her seat where she had been watching InuYasha.

If only he knew how much she cared…

**OOoOoOo**

The sun's rays fell upon the hanyou's face. He had spent the night thinking, and only thinking Brooding maybe. Point was, he didn't get much sleep. Getting up from bed, he stumbled and held onto the side of the bed for support.

Turning his head, he saw a sleeping Kagome. She had spent the entire night watching over him? Did she really care that much?

Sure, watching someone sleep is something only a creeper would do, but he was injured and she probably stayed just because she worried.

Sighing, he took his shirt lying on the floor and put it on. **(A/N: yep, that's right you fangirls. He had been shirtless the whole time he was hurt. Hehehe.) **Confused as he was, he decided not to ponder on it for too long. God knows what that'd lead to…insanity maybe?

On the left of him, he saw a half-empty bottle of rum. Yeah…rum. He could use that. Taking the bottle, he left the room, with a limping leg, and went out on deck. The first person he saw was Raisu. Hrm, where were the other crew members? He couldn't help it, but as he passed the fox captain, he sent him an icy glare as he made his way to the wheel of the ship. **(A/N: talk about drinking and "driving".)**

Now it was the fox's turn to be confused. What exactly did he do to upset the dog-hanyou?

Raisu's thoughts were cut off when he heard a commotion in the back. Turning his head, he saw Miroku and Sango being crowded by the "missing" crew members.

"We are not to discuss this until Captain Silverclaw wakes up!" Miroku yelled to the crowd of curious crew members.

"Oi. I'm awake. What'yda want?" InuYasha stepped in.

"Captain! Captain!" Shiro chirped. "Are you really a youkai?"

"No! I bet you he's a half-demon!"

"SHUT UP! HE'S A HUMAN AND WE KNOW IT! Probably got possessed!"

"So are you?"

"Yeah? Are you a demon?"

InuYasha was bombarded with questions. Questions here, questions there. Popping a vein, he pulled out his pistol and shot into the air, quieting everyone.

"Stow it! All of ya!" he growled. Everyone instantly backed away from him, the pitter patter of their feet scuttling away in fear.

"Geez…" InuYasha groaned, rubbing his temples. "You," he pointed to one crewmember, Yoishi.

"M-me?" Yoishi pointed to himself.

"What's your question?" InuYasha asked as he put his pistol back on his belt.

Mustering confidence, Yoishi started, "I-is it true sir that…that you're a half demon?"

Sighing, InuYasha threw his black tri-corne hat at Miroku, and was now showing the red bandana on his head.

"You really wanna know?" He replied.

Yoishi hesitated, but nodded.

"Silverclaw, wait-" Miroku started.

But he didn't wait.

With a flick of his wrist, he had pulled the bandana off his head, and flaunted the two dog ears that rested upon his head.

The crew gasped in unison. One crew member, Hiroshi, yelled out, "I KNEW! HE WAS A HANYOU!"

Grunting in annoyance, InuYasha replied to him. "Keh, yeah, I am. Are you all ashamed now? That you've had a lowly half-breed for a captain and not even known about it? Are you gonna maroon me now, like some of you did years ago?" he spat, his voice lined with venom.

The crew members stood there, frozen to the floor. They dare not anger their captain. For one thing, they feared they'd be marooned, another thing, they were too scared about InuYasha's demon side coming out.

One brave sailor stood up and said, "No. We're not ashamed," he began. InuYasha's white ears perked up to listen to what he had to say. "You are a good captain to us, Captain Silverclaw. Not once have ye done any injustice to us. Ye were brash, yet fair among us."

The sailer, named Sairo, stood next to InuYasha. "And I am proud to be one of yer' crew members." He stated.

Silence fell upon them. InuYasha was kinda impressed with Sairo. Sairo was one of his quieter members and would always shy away. Well…not until now.

The silence was broken by another crew member.

"Aye!" Manten cried. "I'm proud to be a crewmember, Cap'n!"

"Aye," Hiten followed.

"So am I!"

"Aye! Me too!"

Very soon, all the crew members had declared loyalty to InuYasha and promised never to betray him or maroon him. InuYasha took his hat from Miroku and put back his bandana in place. Smirking, he headed downstairs to the kitchen with a bottle of rum in his hand; walking with a limp, however.

"I like you guys," InuYasha smiled, before completely leaving them be. "Yer' not bad for a couple o' scalawags." The crew members beamed at him.

InuYasha gave them a look. Smiles do get creepy after a while. Groaning, InuYasha yelled, "What's with the smiles! Get back to work!"

A chorus of "Aye, aye captain!" rung throughout the ship as the men ran back to their stations, ready for work.

"Oi! Wolf-boy!" he yelled, turning to the now-awoken wolf-youkai.

"Hn?" Kouga asked, lifting his head drowsily.

"You're steering…" InuYasha mumbled.

Kouga simply waved a hand in response, signaling a "yes" to his command.

**OOoOoOoOo**

"Hmm?" Kagome mumbled as she woke up wearily. She found herself sitting in the same chair she had been in last night and sleeping on the side of the bed. She checked the room, her blurry eyes regaining vision. Everything seemed fine, everything was okay, but it felt like something was missing. Or someone?

_Silverclaw!_ She gasped and shot upright. "W-where'd he go!" she asked no one in particular.

"Lookin' for me, wench?" an arrogant, gruff voice replied to her.

Turning her head, she saw 'Silverclaw' leaning against the door frame, arms crossed.

"Oh, thank God. I thought…" she replied, sweatdropping from the awkwardness, and sat on the bed.

"Right…" InuYasha sauntered over to the bed, and sat next to Kagome.

A few minutes ticked by. InuYasha watched Kagome's every movement.

"W-why are you staring at me like that?" Kagome asked, feeling shy under his amber gaze.

He didn't answer. Instead, he took her wrists in his hands and pinned her to the bed. He got up close to her face, his own having absolutely no readable emotion at all. She felt his breath fall down her neck, her own hitched in her throat. Being this close, I think you'd kinda get breathless too, haha.

"I hope you're happy with him." Was his only response. Oh how much he wanted to kiss her right now. He very well could. He was close enough. Dammit, their faces were so close, they were practically touching. But no…he had to stop his emotions. Besides, God knows what the kiss could lead up to. Especially when his demon was getting restless.

Quickly, he got off of her, releasing her wrists and sitting up right before any second thoughts floated into his mind. He had left her with a blush on her face. Kagome thought back to his statement.

_I hope you're happy with him._

"Happy? Happy with who?" she questioned him.

"You know who," InuYasha replied, his voice getting angry/

"No, Silverclaw, I don't." she protested.

"Well you should know! It's pretty fucking obvious!" InuYasha growled, turning away from her.

"Excuse me? Don't you yell at me like that! I'm telling the truth! Hell, I don't even know what you're talking about!"

InuYasha ran a clawed hand through his hair in annoyance. "Figure it out! It should be easy for you!" he growled at her. He left whilst slamming the door of his room.

Kagome sat there, shocked at what just happened. Wait, what _**did**_ just happen? All of a sudden, Silverclaw had snapped at her angrily.

What exactly was he talking about?

_Why can't he just open up?_ Kagome sighed and laid down on the bed. She buried her face in a pillow and inhaled. Smelt just like her captain, of sea-salt and….wet-dog?

Sighing, she just laid there. Thinking and trying to figure out what she had done, or who Silverclaw was talking about, that had irritated him deeply so.

**A/N: **Hrm? Is this chapter as long as it is on Microsoft Word? Eh, it's got enough information.

**WARNING!!!**** THERE WILL BE A LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I REPEAT. A LEMON. Please please please, do not criticize me harshly for the lemon! For one thing, it's not gonna be very explicit or very descriptive. I'm using a lot of adjectives in place of well…graphic words…hehe.**

**And also, know that I am only 13 and have never…experienced THAT yet. So don't yell at me. I write lemons based off the lemons I've read (which is a lot LOL). **

**Don't worry, I'll put a warning in the chapter when the lemon begins, so that way you can skip over it.**

Oh and also in the next chapter Raisu's leaving.

Well, that's for now.

TTYL – M0NSTER. OH! AND HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE + CHRISTMAS DAY =D


	15. Marked

A/N: URGG, curse 72 minute waits for MegaVideo! And I was watching InuYasha! LOL It was getting good. I'm up to episode 90. I know, I'm slow. Anywhoo, decided to type chapter 15 while I waited.

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha does not belong to me in anyway, yaddah yaddah yaddah, Rumiko Takahashi owns him, lalala, you can't sue me because you'll get squat, yadda yadda yadaah, we've been through this.

**WARNING!!!: **Lemon and Limes! LEMON AND LIMES PEOPLE, LEMON AND LIMES WILL BE IN THIS CHAPTER! If you feel uncomfortable reading lemons you can skip it. Don't worry, I'll put markers for the lemon: (ex. Lemon warning, lemon end, etc…)

Plus, no flames please :c This is my first lemon I made, and also, how can I ever get better at lemons if I never wrote one? So please no harsh flames. Crits accepted, but not harsh ones. :c I spent all last night having to write the chapter.

I had to keep listening to songs like, "Super Freak" by Rick James or "Surfin' Bird" by the Trashmen, JUST to fill the void. I can't believe I'm writing this! XD

I know this seems attention-whorey, but…more reviews? I know I have a lot more fans for this story. I have about…36 people who put this story on alert, and 22 people favorited.

**Anyways, this chappie goes out to the people who reviewed ;D**

_Thank You: _Sonya Rivers, 2White Flame16, LunarWolf32, miko Riri, Deity of Anime, Amu Tsukiyomi, kagome2 a.k.a me, KayKat, feralfairy, Ben's Wife, xxPunkRockBeautyQueenxx, lilmouse1988, Yuti-Chan, stargazer098567, AnimeLuvaRox, dbzgtfan2004.

And those are all the people that reviewd.

So, thanks for the support guys.

Why am I putting them on this chapter? I'll never know haha. Thanks for the 60 reviews!

I'm try to get a goal by the way, I want a story with atleast 100 reviews. Hey, even if it gets to 101, it'll be okay. *shrug*

_I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Eh, there's a first for everything._

_**So if you're reading this, and haven't reviewed at all, PLEASE DO!**_

**~CHAPTER 15: MARKED~**

Since the accident, InuYasha had been walking with a limp, but it quickly faded. It had been a while since 'Silverclaw' snapped at Kagome. He had learned about how the necklace he now wore worked. He didn't really give it much thought. Instead, he left with a "Feh," and went off gloomily into his room. InuYasha didn't even get into one argument with Kouga. When they made port to drop off Raisu, he saw the fox youkai embrace Kagome and peck her on the check, leaving the young miko with a wave.

'_**Keh, good riddance…'**_ his demon spat.

'_Yeah….good riddance…' _InuYasha replied, for once, he was agreeing with his demon.

This leads us to the present, where the hanyou was steering the ship with a half-empty bottle of rum in his hand. Shippo and Hojo were still thinking of a way to attack Naraku's ship quietly while they made their way to the _Arachnid. _Though, it wasn't working out pretty smoothly.

Rolling his eyes, he took another drink of his rum and looked ahead. Everything seemed calm, until a strong aroma of lavender hit him 10 fold.

_***sniff* *sniff* Ya smell that?**_ His demon purred. _**Oh yeah! It's the season!**_ His demon jumped for joy.

InuYasha paused and raised an eyebrow. The season? What season? He inhaled again and tried to locate where the strong scent was coming from. The smell was unbearably enticing; He needed to follow it. The scent was faint, yet strong. How much that made sense, he'll never know. No one close enough to the scent of lavender was around him however.

"Kouga!" InuYasha called. Kouga stopped talking to Shiro. "Yes, mon capy-tan?" Kouga asked in a sing-songy voice.

"Steer, I gotta figure something out…" he ordered.

"Yeah, yeah" Kouga muttered, taking his place.

**OOoOoOoOo**

InuYasha, literally, followed his nose towards the scent. He went down the stairs and down into the brig. When he realized where, or rather, who the scent was coming from, he grew absolutely horrfied.

There stood Kagome, humming a tune and mopping the floor of the dirty brig. Now, the brig was probably one of the smelliest places of the _Tetsusaiga. _Mold grew there, rats lived there, youkai or not, you couldn't even miss the scent. And yet, to InuYasha, Kagome's scent was the only one present to his nose. Suddenly, he felt the urge to just grab the young miko, trap her against a wall, and kiss her breath away. Sure, he loved her, but he'd never felt like this.

I mean, cmon, here she was. Alone, in the brig. No one around, oh-so innocently mopping the floor. The though of her under him, panting, him marking her as his, claiming her, having her melt in his arms, her screams of pleasure…

InuYasha mentally slapped himself. What was wrong with him?! He was turning into another Miroku! Why was he getting these thoughts all of a sudden? Shaking his head, he quickly ran back up the stairs to the deck. He needed answers, and fast, before he did anything unpredictable.

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

"Like I said, Lady Sango, I am merely a pirate with an accursed hand…I cannot control it!" Miroku sighed, rubbing a freshly slapped cheek with a red hand print.

"Oh, your hand's 'cursed' alright…" Sango asked, blushing madly, sending the former monk an icy glare.

All of a sudden, their captain came bursting into the room.

"What season is it?" he yelled.

"Huh?" Sango questioned. Kirara, who was sleeping peacefully on her shoulder, woke up from the outburst.

"You!" He pointed to Miroku. "Monk! What season is it?" InuYasha then held Miroku's shoulders and shook him a little. Miroku, in the state of shock, stared at him strangly.

"What ails ye, Captain Silverclaw?" an old raspy voice came.

Ruffling his hair, he growled. "Ugh, will someone just please tell me what season it is???"

Kaede looked at him with a raised eybrow.

"Why do the seasons matter, boy?" the old woman asked him.

"Look, just tell me what's the season, because lately, Kagome's scent has been driving me crazy!"

Kaede gave him a knowing smile. "Ah, I know what is wrong…"

"Didn't you know?" the elderly woman smiled and raised her hands. "It is spring!" Kaede laughed.

InuYasha froze. _Sping?! _He thought fearfully.

_**Oh yeah baby, Spring!**_ The demon inside him growled happily.

"Oh no…" InuYasha whispered.

"Why? What's wrong with spring?" Sango asked.

"You see…for demons, spring is also…mating season," Miroku replied to her question. "Interesting situation for our _capy-tan_, ne?"

"Grr…" he growled. "Wipe off that smirk."

"Ooh, our captain is in heat! I can just imagine all the ladies getting' to ya! Ha ha ha! Ow!" Miroku yelped when Sango smacked him silly.

"Pervert," she muttered.

Kaede sighed. "Why not just ignore it? Ye and ye'r demon have no female interest, correct?"

InuYasha began to get red furiously.

"Um…well…" he started, fiddling with the claws on his fingers, beginning to hide his face under his silver bangs. "Be it, Kagome?"

His head snapped up at the sound of her name. Growling and blushing furiously, he stood up.

"Oh! Get off my back! I can deal with mating season myself!"

And he stormed off, slamming the door behind him. The three watched him leave with shocked eyes.

Kaede turned and sighed.

"Irritability. First sign of mating season urges."

"Really?" Sango asked. "So, what, he's got like, mating season PMS?"

Kaede looked at her strangely, and nodded her head slowly.

"In do time, his inner demon will not be able to control itself and come for Kagome. " she warned. "It's very dangerous to get in the way of a youkai in heat…hanyou or not."

Sango and Miroku gave each other worried looks.

If they got in his way, he could seriously hurt them and everyone else on the ship, without even knowing it. If they didn't stop him, Kagome could get raped.

_She could get raped…and she loves him too much to try to kill him…_ Sango thought.

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

**MEANWHILE…**

InuYasha angrily threw a piece of wood that had been chipped off his ship into the water.

"_Feh, they don't know anything…they can't help me…"_ he thought.

Just then, he felt a pulse go through him. His eyes flashed icy blue and blood red before reverting back to their normal auburn color. InuYasha groaned in pain.

_**You can't hold me back forever…it's mating time, and I'm gonna take Kagome.**_ His demon seethed pounding InuYasha to let him out again.

InuYasha bit his bottom lip to the point of bleeding.

"I swear…if you hurt Kagome, I'm gonna-"

_**Hurt her? Ha! Never! I would never hurt our lovely mate….**_ The demon cooed.

"Just get the hell away for a while…" the half-demon demanded.

He go not response from his demon and figured he had finally stopped harassing him for the moment. Sighing, InuYasha looked to the clear blue skies, watching the clouds float by.

_What am I gonna do?_ Was what his mind pondered on about.

**OOoOoOoOo**

InuYasha had began to avoid Kagome at all costs through the days. Everytime he came near her, his demon pined for her. The demon InuYasha had been screaming at the half-demon to let him out at once. It had been driving both the sides of him crazy.

Whenever Kagome came to talk to InuYasha, his eyes would almost always flash red. He wouldn't give her a response.

_**WILL YOU FUCKING LET ME OUT?! Let me out now! Now!**_His demon would tell him. _**That Raisu fox is gone, so its time to make her ours! It's the fucking middle of the season! And doesn't she look just…delicious? **_His demon tempted. InuYasha would rather be sent to Davy Jones' locker than end up hurting Kagome.

But one night, he almost lost all control.

Kagome had had enough of him ignoring her. He would send her the coldest of the coldest glares, whenever she got near. What had she done wrong? It hurt her deeply. He hadn't even welcomed her back, or given her any thought.

When she asked Sango or Miroku, they had just kept their mouths shut. In truth, the chef and first mate had promised to each other secrecy of their captain's 'predicament'.

One night, when she was fed up with it all, she stormed into InuYasha's room, uninvited and saw him pacing around. She heard the squeak of his boots when his pacing stopped and he lifted his head to see Kagome.

"Kagome-"

"Just what the heck is your problem?!" she fumed.

"Problem?" InuYasha hissed. "What do you mean? What's with you comin' into my cabin like that?! I am your captain, and you don't just barge in!"

"You know exactly what I mean!" she huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"What?"

"You! You avoid me! What did I do? You give me the coldest glares! I'm kidnapped and come back with not even a, 'Welcome Back, Kagome!' from you?" she growled.

"What do you expect?! And what about you? You're prancin' and flirtin' around with that Raisu like some brothel whore!"

Kagome was taken aback. "Excuse me?! Raisu's just a friend! We have nothing like that!"

InuYasha remained silent at her answer, and turned his back to her, ears twitching in annoyance. In a calmer voice, the miko replied with a, "You're not….jealous are you?"

"Eh?" he jumped, facing back to her again with twitching eyes. "Jealous?!" _How did she know?! _His mind raced.

Kagome only sighed and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. This small gesture of friendliness was enough to set off his demon, however

"Captain, you needn't be jealous, if you are. Raisu and I are only frie-ah!"

Kagome gasped as she was grabbed by the wrist and slammed to the wall. Her chocolate orbs locked with red. She felt fear overcome her. Those were the same crimson eyes filled with blood lust. But instead of blood lust, she saw just plain lust. She was speechless under his red gaze.

"Jealous?" the demon InuYasha purred. "As if I'd be jealous of that weakling…" he smirked, baring his fangs.

InuYasha lowered his head to Kagome's neck and teasingly nipped at her skin. He grazed his fangs over the flesh, eliciting a shiver from Kagome as he did so. She could feel his warm breath on her chest, and realized she couldn't moved, for his grip on her was like steel, strong and possessive.

"Don't even _**try**_ to escape, Bitch…" he growled when he felt her try to move. He raised a claw and ripped the collar of her shirt just a bit, threatening her. He opened his mouth again and dragged his tongue from her neck, dangerously close to her breasts, taking in her delicious scent.

The miko's breathing became ragged with every move he made. She desperately wanted to lie back and let him have his way with her, but she knew this was wrong. For all she knew, he and his demon could've have different choices. The half-demon 'Silverclaw' could have been in love with someone else. She suddenly felt very regretful, until, that is, 'Silverclaw' places teasing kisses on the cleavage of her chest, trailing them from there to her chin.

"S-silverclaw…stop…this isn't you," she managed to rasp out.

Just as the demon was about to kiss her, he stopped once she uttered those words. He lifted his head to give her a look in the eye.

"Not me? Not **me**? I am the same InuYasha. The same. We share the same thoughts, mind, and desires." He growled and gave her a reprimanding nip on the neck. Her knees weakened when he did this and InuYasha chuckled at her response.

"We both want this, the half demon and I, and apparently so do you…" he smirked.

Kagome looked at him through half-lidded eyes. "Inu-InuYasha?" she breathed. "Is that your real name?" she asked.

"Sure is…" the demon replied. Without warning, the demon covered Kagome's mouth with his own, and toyed with the rip he had made earlier at the collar of her shirt. Her mouth responded to his, opening in anxiousness. The demon slipped his warm tongue into her mouth, exploring it.

Kagome needed this to stop. If they went too far, 'Silverclaw' who was apparently also InuYasha could do something he will regret. She heard about demons, marking a mate for life as their own by biting the neck of the mate. And lately, he's been very fond with her neck. But what could she do? She wasn't strong enough to fight the demon side back, and she couldn't kill him! That was mutiny, plus…she loved him too much to kill him.

She better had think fast since the demon was making her slip into a world of oblivion. But what could stop him? As the demon InuYasha moved down her neck again, leaving a path of warm kisses and kissing at her chest and ripping her shirt even more, it hit her.

The subjubication beads!

Pushing him off of her, she quickly uttered the word.

"**SIT!**" and InuYasha came crashing to the floor. As he lifted his head, Kagome waited in anticipation to see his eyes.

"What…what did I do?" InuYasha groaned in pain as he lifted his head. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as she saw his luminous amber eyes. He then noticed her torn clothes. The rip was just at her chest, raggedly made. He looked at his claws in fear.

'Shit…'

"No…I didn't…." InuYasha grabbed at his hair and pulled at his ears. Kagome saw blood trickle on one of the ears and kneeled down, holding his hands away from the furry appendages to stop the damage.

"Stop, stop…" she told him. When he didn't listen, she took him in his arms and held him tight. "Stop…you didn't go far…it's not your fault…"

He inhaled her sweet scent again, but he felt his demon beginning to resurface, and pushed her away.

"Run….just…just keep away…" he warned, backing off of her.

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly, reaching out a hand.

"No!" the half-demon barked. "Don't do that!" as he did this, Kagome immediately pulled her hand away.

"Get out, just get the fuck out!" he yelled harsly.

Kagome felt tears spring to her eyes.

"Go!" he ordered.

Kagome stood up and ran out of there like a frightened kitten.

The minute she left, InuYasha banged his head on the floor, his ears flattened sadly.

"I fucking hate this!" he growled, ripping out a few strands of silver hair.

"_**Oh calm yourself…I didn't rape her, though I did prepare her…"**_ his demon smirked.

"Prepare her?" he yelled out loud. "Look what you did! You scared the shit outta her!" he fumed.

"_**Scared her? Please…her scent spiked high! She wanted this!" **_the demon bragged.

"If you ever try that again, I'm going to seriously-"

"_**Do what, Yashie?**_" the demon cut him off, lowering his red eyes and crossing his arms. _**"Kill me? Face it, you need me. And quit lying to yourself. You know you want her as much as I do."**_

InuYasha couldn't bark back to that. It was the truth. Hell if he could, he'd rip off that damned shirt (and whatever underneath…) and fuck her then and there.

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome sat on the side of her bed, eyes brimming with tears. She didn't make a sound, yet she cried, tears stains marring her pretty features. She was hiding in her room.

Just then, a knock came at her door.

'_Oh, if it's Silverclaw, or InuYasha, gah! Whatever his real name is! I'll rip him to shreds!' _she thought angrily, grabbing the sides of the bed tightly.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" came a feminine voice.

All of the young priestess' thoughts of anger rushed away from her head when she heard Sango's voice. She quickly walked to the door and opened it slowly.

"Sango?" she said, wiping away tear stains?

"You're crying, what happened?" Sango inquired, stepping in the room.

The two women sat down on the bed and Kagome began to explain the evening's events. The chef's face fell into a frown with every word, her guilt, building up inside her. The fact that she didn't tell her about InuYasha's mating season pained her. And she was like her sister for God's sake!

"Kagome…" Sango began. "InuYasha's acting like that…because it's mating season. His inner demon well…uh…wants you…"

Kagome looked at her in shock.

"What?" she asked, shocked at her words.

"It wants you…" Sango repeated. "As a mate…"

The miko sat there staring at her.

**OOoOoOoOo**

Kagome felt the breeze run through her hair, dancing with her ebony locks of hair. She breathed in deep, and smelt the sea salt. She remembered what Sango had said to her.

**FLaShbACk!**

"I don't think the demon will rape you. Inuyoukai have a mutual respect thing," the chef explained. "But I believe it senses something about you."

Kagome looked at her feet, the familiar feeling of warmth, rushing to her cheeks.

"Do you love him, Kagome?" Sango spoke out, looking at her expression carefully.

"Uh…well…" the rich girl fumbled through her words and twiddled her fingers. Sango stopped her with a hand however.

"Its okay," she smiled. "Your blush speaks for itself!" Sango giggled, as Kagome and her broke out into laughs.

"Oh yeah? What about you and Miroku? I see how you look at him!" Kagome smirked, pointing a finger at her.

Now it was Sango's turn to blush.

**End FlAShBaCk!**

She knew smiled at the memory, but she knew what the consequences were. She believed that InuYasha had no care for her at all. If she submitted to the demon, the half demon might hate her forever. If she didn't, the demon could destroy them all. Either way, someone suffers. **(a/n: aww Kagome…how wrong you are!) **She watched the sea overlap itself, the sunset's colors tinting it dark with hues of violet and pink.

'_This is all so confusing…' _she said to herself. _'I'd feel like a whore if I gave into him…_ she bit her lip nervously.

"Kagome," she heard someone say. "Is there something bothering you?" Miroku asked.

Kagome didn't look behind her, but only responded with a, "I don't know what to do…"

The former monk went up to her.

"So…you know about InuYasha's…condition?" Miroku mumbled.

She nodded. "Why me?" she asked him. The first-mate looked at her warily being careful of his answer.

"Well…you see…" if he blew InuYasha's secret, there's not telling what could happen to him.

"I can't sleep with him." The miko interrupted. "I'd fee like a whore, especially if…" her voice cracked. "If he likes someone else…" she turned to Miroku, giving him a fake smile.

The former monk shook his head.

"No, Kagome." He mumbled low, and began to leave. "He deeply cares for you," was all he said before leaving Kagome alone.

Kagome had turned back to the sea by then, but she sworn she had just heard Miroku say that InuYasha cared for her. But, she just thought it was hopeful thinking.

**OOoOoOoOoO**

The door opened loudly with a slam.

"InuYasha, how could you do that to her!?" Miroku yelled as he barged into his captain's room…er…lets rephrase that to drunken captain's room.

"Eh? W-what that was?" InuYasha slurred.

"How could you upset Kagome like that?" Miroku replied, slamming his hand in front of a very tipsy hanyou.

"Hey! That wench gets upset over everything!" InuYasha retorted, and was about to sip his rum, when his first-mate snatched it away.

"Enough alcohol! We need to talk,"

"Give that back," InuYasha growled.

"Why? So you can drink your problems away with rum?" the former monk hissed.

The half-demon captain just sat there with a glare.

"What the fuck does she want?" he finally said.

"What does your demon want? Now, because of your little 'cold-shoulder' act, she thinks you despise her. She thinks that if she gives in to you and your demon, to keep everyone else safe, she'll be a used whore. She's a friggin virgin, and she thinks you love someone else!"

InuYasha's eyes widened and he didn't even seem to be drunk anymore.

"That…that idiot!" the half-demon fumed, shooting up from his seat, murder in his honey eyes.

"She thinks I don't care shit about her?!" his voice boomed, as he turned to Miroku, clenching his fists.

"Grr….where is she?!" he barked.

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "In her room, but…"

Though he didn't get to finish when he saw the pirate captain dash out of the room, the drunkenness had apparently gone. He watched the hanyou run off.

'_Why do I have a feeling this is going to end in a good way?_" Miroku asked himself.

**OOoOoOoOo**

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled, suddenly busting into the miko's room, surprising her. She jumped in shock when he came in, her book that she was previously reading, dropped carelessly on the floor.

"Eep!" she squeaked.

"Do you know how wrong you are?!" he growled.

Kagome gave him a look. "Wrong? About what?!"

"You should know!" the hanyou hissed putting his face in close proximity to her's. He didn't realize he had turned on her fiery spirit.

"What are you going on about? Just spit it out already instead of beating around the bush!" the miko barked back.

"Urgh…YOU! You don't think I care about you?!" he asked, finally screaming it out.

"Well, you probably don't!" Kagome brought forth.

And out of the blue, he grabbed her by the shoulders, jumping onto the bed, and looked her deep in the eyes, filled with fury.

"Listen wench, and listen good. You don't think I care about you? Well, you are sorely mistaken!" he exclaimed. "I care more about you than this fucking ship. I care more about you than any shitty treasure! And you know what?! I fucking love you! I fucking care so much about you to the point where I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" he shook her, and stared at her hard, while she lay there, eyes as wide as a doe caught in headlights.

'_He….He what?!' _she thought.

Kagome only lay on the bed, not saying a word, eyes still wide as dinner plates. When she still said not a word, InuYasha released his hold on her and sat on the side of the bed, turning his back to her.

"But…" he sighed. "But you love that Raisu guy…Heh, I knew you'd pick a full youkai over a dirty hanyou. You're too precious for a half-demon…who wouldn't pick-"

He stopped talking when he felt soft arms encircle his waist from behind.

"I don't love Raisu, you baka…" she mumbled into the back of his shirt, snuggling close.

"I love you…" she finally said.

"_**SEE?! What'd I tell ya?!"**_ the demon inside him practically threw a party and was…blushing? Not only was the demon-Inu blushing, but so was the half demon, showing shades of red.

He turned back to face her and lowered his head, capturing her mouth with his lips. She gasped, and smiled against his, following the movements of his mouth against hers. He opened his mouth, his tongue demanding enterence, and when she let him, he attacked. Their tongues fought for dominance, and InuYasha's, as usual…, took control and kissed her thoroughly, taking in her sweet taste. Become playful, he nipped at Kagome's bottom lip, giving it a slight tug and suckling on it. InuYasha felt his bitch shiver in reaction. Kagome swore she had seen him smirk. He was toying with her!

'_Ooh, you insufferable-'_ but her coherent thoughts were shut off when she felt his hand bring her leg to curl around his waist, her core getting pretty close to his crotch…which was slowly making a tent. **(A/N: I still can't believe I'm writing this XD)**

'_Shit…'_ he mentally cursed.

'_Grr…if he wants to toy with me, two can play at that game!' _Kagome thought vengefully.

Beginning to get bold, she raised her hands to his head, her smooth fingers digging under his bandana and hat to feel for his ears, and when she got there, she began to play with the fuzzy fur and the pink inside ,which elicited a low purring noise from the inu-hanyou.

'_Can dogs purr?' _Kagome pondered.

'_Am I actually fucking purring?!' _InuYasha interrogated himself.

They fell into a world of oblivion, as if they were the only two people in the world…but it call came crashing down when InuYasha's demon swam its way up to the surface. His eyes flashed red for a bit, and Kagome saw a pale magenta stripe on his cheek.

"Kagome…" he breathed, releasing her mouth. "The demon…"

"It's okay." Kagome said, as she looked up to him. "It's okay…I know, it wants a mate." She smiled.

He grinned at her reply. "So do I…" was his final word as he took her lips again and set her down on the bed.

**!WARNING!:** Okay kiddies, this is where it gets…urm…LEMONY. Yes. Lots of citrus and…and RIND! YES. The rind is…I think the peel of the lemon? LOL That's what my friend Katie says *shrugs* So yes! Enough babbling! THE LEMON…WILL BEGIN SHORTLY. _**I still can't believe I'm writing this. **_

So, if you are uncomfortable with reading sexual…stuff….then you may choose to leave this chapter from here, OR you may just plain skip the lemon. I'll put markers so you can tell where to stop. NO FLAMES PLEASE! MY FIRST LEMON! (I was listening to MAGNET by Vocaloid while typing this! Hehe *sweatdrops*)

**oO Lemon Oo**

Growling, he moved his head, targeting her neck. He grazed his canines over her soft flesh, and nipped her just above the collarbone.

"Ah…ah…" Kagome whispered, her sounds of joy getting him excited, her sweet scent of lavender filling him.

"God…you smell so nice…" he smirked. He claimed her lips again, another round of the tongue tango beginning. As they did so, Kagome felt a warm, clawed hand move down her neck to the valley of her breasts. His claws smoothed over a soft breast, toying with the hardening peak, still covered by clothing. Kagome released his mouth briefly to utter a moan. InuYasha growled, pleased at her response. Already, Kagome could feel something hard, poking at her thighs and lower regions. His hand then sneaked under her shirt. When he thought he'd finally get to touch her soft skin, his hand, instead, met with even _more_ clothing, that seemed to stick tightly to her body. He stopped his kissing, and raised an eyebrow.

"What the fuck?" he hissed. Without her asking, he flexed his claws and ripped her shirt in half with one swipe.

"Eeep!" she squeaked, when she felt cold air rush to the top of her chest, as the now shredded clothing came off of her.

"What the hell is this?" InuYasha demanded, raising an eyebrow at the tight clothing, covering Kagome's chest from him.

"It's a corset…" Kagome replied. **(A/N: I'm not gonna go researching like crazy. I'm guessing women used corsets before bra's were invented.)**

The half demon rolled his eyes, leaned close to her, and smirked his trademark smirk. As if he had an idea in his head….Kagome caught on.

"Don't you….!" But she was silenced when his claws sneaked up behind her, flipped her to the side and slashed the ties of Kagome's cream-colored corset.

Kagome growled. "Warn a woman when you're gonna do that!"

"Aw…don't be upset…" he teased, purring at her back and kissing her lightly. The young woman shivered at the action, and felt the ripped corset falling down. He turned her to face him. As he did so, her arms flew to her chest again. InuYasha's eyes flashed red, when she did this, and grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head.

"Don't hide yourself from me, my **bitch." **He growled. "Besides…" he said in a calmer voice. "You're beautiful,"

The miko grew red when she saw his eyes travel to her chest, and back to her eyes, giving her a look full of warmth. Suddenly his mouth came crashing down on her's. Instinctively, her hips arched towards his. The miko felt her lower regions grow wet, very fast. He could feel her heating core against him, which was driving both InuYasha, and his demon crazy.

"_**Let….let me out…" **_his inner demon pleaded. _**"I…I need her! I need her dammit!"**_it wailed.

"_I'll……I'll give you your chance…" _was InuYasha's only reply.

The woman under him wanted her wrists free. She wanted him close, closer, as close as humanly (or demonly…) possible.

"Inu…y-yasha…it's not fair…." She whined.

"What's not fair, love?" he cooed, whispering at her ear. She didn't answer, vocally. But her fingers itched to rip off his shirt. Fighting him, she got her hands free, grabbed his pale-tan shirt and tugged it up and over his head, throwing it carelessly to the side.

"Someone's getting feisty!" The half-demon above her laughed.

"Shut it," Kagome replied, full of fire. He pressed himself in between her legs. That skirt was getting pretty annoying.

He, yet again, toyed with her breast, kissing at its' peak heatedly, and daring to give it a lick. Her hands sunk into his silver mass of hair, her fingers desperately wanting a touch of the cute, doggy ears under the hat. As if he knew what she was thinking, the hanyou took of the tricorne hat and whipped off his bandana….only to tie the red cloth onto the head of the young priestess, topping it off with his hat, grinning mischievously at his handiwork.

"You look so cute," he said. She whimpered in need and pushed her body against him once again. InuYasha felt his knees weaken at the feeling of her. Crawling down, he pulled off her skirt.

"That was so fucking annoying…"

"And so is this…" Kagome huskily replied, tugging his belt off, making his pants looser. He kissed at her hip, his sharp nails playing with the hem of her underwear. The half-demon clamped his teeth on the waistband of her panties and pulled them off with his mouth, his head trailing from her waist to her legs, taking off the soaked underwear. He looked up at her, her panties now off and held between his fangs.

Kagome gasped. "You…you…dirty…uh dog!" she conjured.

InuYasha scoffed. "I try," and smiled.

InuYasha moved up to Kagome's level, and placed open-mouthed kisses down her jaw line, jolts of pleasure electrifying the woman below him. Still kissing her, he reached between them and undid his pants, tossing them to the floor. He moved them underneath the covers. Kagome moaned when his fingers caressed her thighs, ever so closely to her hot core, and gave a loud cry when his fingers plunged inside her womanhood. He could feel himself hardening at the sound of her. Her nails dug deep into his back, the faster he continued to pump his fingers within her. Kagome pushed herself against his hand, whimpering his name. She continued to thrust her wet folds towards him, trying to fulfill her aching desire. InuYasha brushed his knuckles against her sensitive area, as she panted heavily, her breath become faster and labored. Kagome's arms were spread out, her chest heaving.

Panting himself, he licked his suddenly dry lips. The miko's hands flew to his ears, and tugged on them playfully, before sinking her hands in his silver locks, down his back, and clawing him. Her nails had left pale-red trails.

InuYasha clamped his hungry mouth over her left breath, his free hand rubbing the neglected breast.

"Heh…" he gasped. "L-Like that…huh, bitch?" he asked, grinning. Kagome groaned in pleasure and pain.

"Stop….teasing, damn you…!"

"Feh! ….not yet…your scent drives me nuts…" Speaking of scent, her arousal spiked even higher once he uttered those words. But now, it was **her** turn. She slithered a hand down his waist, ever so sensually near a certain area. InuYasha groaned when he felt her small fingers there.

_I knew this wench was more devious than she looked…_ he thought to himself, chuckling.

They kissed again, her tongue delving into his, swiping her pink appendage over his canines, suckling on his hot tongue. He opened up to give her more access and slipped his fingers out of her, taking her in a tight embrace. When he pulled away to kiss at her flat stomach, the miko swore to the heavens she had seen him lick his claws clean of her juices.

Everything was like oblivion to them. Nothing at the moment would tear them apart.

Kagome whimpered in need. The heat that had pooled in between her legs began to ache even more. She wrapped her creamy legs around his waist, signaling her want, and trying to soothe the vicious ache. But InuYasha wasn't done playing.

"Inu…Yasha…please…" she mumbled against his skin.

"Please what, my love?" he replied, and moved down to kiss the two hardened peaks of her breasts.

"Please…! It hurts…" she cried in agony, her pelvis jerking towards his, but he was too fast and pulled away.

"Tell me what you want first," he said, in a sing-song voice.

Kagome gripped onto his shoulders when he suckled on her left breast. The aching need was growing.

"You…" whispered. "You!"

He moved the hilt of his member towards her womanhood and let her grind up against him, before pulling away.

"What do you want me to do?" he muttered huskily on her flesh. The miko whimpered like a puppy. "Take me…take me now," was her quiet reply. InuYasha taunted her wet folds again by flicking the sensitive nub below with his hardened manhood.

"Again," he growled possessively, clutching her close.

Kagome whined in aggravation and thrashed her body. She looked into his eyes, and saw a predatory feel in them. They flashed red.

"Fuck me, InuYasha!" she begged, and within in instant, InuYasha's demon was released. Kagome heard him roar, which she thought was oddly sexy, and soon he was inside her.

The young priestess cried in pain when he went inside, her maidenhood broken. He didn't move. Kagome looked up into his crimson eyes.

"Okay, mate?" he asked, and for once, Kagome saw worry in his demonic gaze. She nodded her head dumbly telling him to continue. He moved his hips towards her, first slowly. His pace quickened as she mewled for more.

"Ah….ah-!" she cried as her muscles clenched tightly around him. InuYasha hissed when he felt her soft fingers grip his ears and clutched his head, pulling him to her chest. Her legs' grip on his waist held him tighter as she rode him.

"You're so tight, bitch…" (Demon) InuYasha cooed. Kagome threw her head back, his length deep in her. She felt it; she was close. And so was he. He flexed his right-clawed hand, and swiftly made a mark on her hip, three clean, red, slashes. The miko didn't even feel it the cut flesh.

"Oh…. Kagome…." he breathed.

Kagome felt herself loosing all thought, her chest heaved up and down as he thrust in harder. And when he thrust in once more, he growled and bit at her neck, biting down hard to the point of blood as he pushed in and out of her.

And finally, she screamed. She screamed his name all the way up to the twinkling stars above, following along with tiny mews. She sighed as the crashing waves of pleasure slowed down. The two shuddered from the aftershocks, and collapsed. He breathed heavily in exhaustion and laid on top of his new mate, removing his sharp fangs from her flesh and lapping up blood streams that trickled down. His small gesture of care made Kagome sigh in joy. The transformed InuYasha moved down to her hip and licked at the slashes he had made. This was the first time Kagome had even noticed the mark on his hip. She saw his red eyes slowly revert to amber, the magenta streaks on his cheeks fading away, showing her the hanyou she loved. InuYasha slipped out of her and flopped to the side, still tired.

He quickly gathered her in his arms, nuzzling her neck and pulling her close. Kagome snuggled in cozily, tired-ness enveloping her; his body heat was like blankets to her. She felt him lean to her neck and lick the mark he had left.

"Mine…" he whispered surely, possessively.

"Mine…" Kagome copied, hugging him.

A few minutes ticked by in silence, before Kagome's eyes snapped open. "InuYasha?" she mumbled, turning her head to him. Her hanyou opened an eye. "Hm?"

"You want your hat back?" she asked, gesturing to the hat and bandana he had put on her not a while ago. The half-demon looked at her, pondering on whether he should take it back or not.

"Nah," he replied, brushing a few strands of her ebony hair away from her face. "You look cute,"

Kagome giggled. "I love you," she said against his bare chest.

"I love you, more…" he smirked. Of course, he'd have to have the last laugh. InuYasha's demon purred contently from inside his soul, and peeked at his mate through the hanyou's eyes.

"_**My mate…"**_ the demon InuYasha purred.

"_My love…"_ the human InuYasha cooed.

"_My Kagome…"_ Half-demon InuYasha smiled.

_**MEANWHILE….(earlier…)**_

Shippo was walking past his captain's room, heading off to the Crow's Nest, when suddenly, he heard Kagome say his captain's name. The young fox youkai's eyes widened. Miroku spotted the wide-eyed Shippo.

"What's wrong?" the former monk asked.

"Kagome's with Captain InuYasha in that room. She said his name…like really slowly…" he replied, pointing a tiny clawed finger to the door.

Miroku leaned close to the door. When he heard shaking and growling, a lecherous grin spread from ear to ear, formed on his face. He turned back to Shippo.

"Oh, it's nothing, really Shippo!" the monk turned pirate assured him. "Captain and Kagome are just….fighting!"

The fox kit felt confused.

"Fighting? About what?" he inquired innocently.

"It seems they're fighting about….who's gonna kick Naraku's butt first! Hehe…" he conjured up. "Kagome really wants to,"

"Oh…ok then…" Shippo skipped away, totally unknowing of what his captain and his surrogate mother were up to.

Sango saw everything. "You lech!" she screeched from behind him, eyes ready to kill.

"Now now, my dear Sango…no need to get worked up over nothing!" Miroku chuckled nervously, backing away and holding both of his hands up in defense as his beloved Sango held up a rather large cooking pan.

"HOJO! SAVE ME!" Miroku cried as he took off running, Sango not far behind.

_**~ END, CHAPTER 15. ~**_

A/N: *whistles* wow…18 pages! My one-shots should be as long as that! XD

NOW CALM YOURSELF. I KNOW, MY LEMON…SUCKISH. QUITE. I think its suckish because I was being repetitive. Was I being repetitive? Oh well. First lemon ever! HAZZAH! There's a first for everything, haha.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, lol. I surely didn't enjoy writing it so long! XD Ok…well, that's enough crap talking.

_I WANT REVIEWS. O_o _LOL JUST JOKING. BUT SERIOUSLY.

XD Okay, I don't want tons of reviews, just a lot of reviews. Ok, now that doesn't make sense.

OH! AND FOR THOSE READING THIS WITHOUT A FANFICTION ACCOUNT: You can review without having an account. :D yes! You can! (I think…) lol

My review goal for this entire story is 100, or more. *shrug*

And if I don't get that many by the end of this story, I'll try it out for the sequel OR Man's Best Friend. =D

Oh! And yeah, I'm still conjuring up ideas for MBF (short for Man's Best Friend)

_Au revior, _M0NSTER.


	16. On His Trail

**A/N:** Oh! I'm sorry! I had to study for midterms…stupid tests. D8

**Note:** I've put up a poll =D You can vote now, just go to my Profile page ^^

**SEADOGS: CHAPTER 16 - On His Trail**

Kagome blinked her eyes. The first thing she saw was red. Red blankets rather. Her raven locks were spilled messily on the pillow. She groggily tried to sit up in bed, but squeaked in fright as she was suddenly pulled down and held tightly in an embrace.

"Hey…" InuYasha mumbled, his eyes still closed, holding his mate against his bare chest. "Who said you could get up, hm…?"

Kagome laughed. "Good morning,"

He yawned. "Mornin'"

The miko girl took off his hat from her head, as well as the red bandana, as started to put them on his head.

"Oi!" he groaned. Kagome only giggled. InuYasha grabbed her shoulders and pinned her down on the bed, his bandana slipping off. (It was only halfway tied).

He gave her a 'good morning' peck on the lips.

"So…?" Kagome smirked. "The mighty and 'oh-so' scary pirate Captain Silverclaw…is going soft? Do my eyes deceive me?" she teased.

InuYasha snorted. "If I do recall, you're the one who was at _my_ mercy screaming…what was it?" he began to mimic her in a shrill girl's voice. "Oh InuYasha! InuYasha! InuYasha!" he laughed. Kagome sent him an icy glare and got up from under him with a huff, sitting cross-legged and crossing her arms.

"Why you……SIT!" she hissed. Instantly, the hanyou crashed to the ground.

"Ok………ow…." He groaned. "I forgot about that…" Kagome giggled and got off the bed, using his red bedsheets as a cover. She rubbed his cute dog ears.

"Who's a good boy?" she tickled the pink inside of the ear. Suddenly, the half demon began to pant and kick his leg like a….well…dog! When he realized what he was doing, he stood up, picking his pants up from the floor.

"Stop treatin' me like a dog!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well? What am I gonna wear now?" she asked. "I need a new shirt…because _**someone**_ ripped my ONLY shirt to shreds." She smirked.

"Well if _**someone**_ wasn't so fucking sexy, then maybe I wouldn't have ripped it!" he shouted back, now putting his shirt back on.

Kagome blushed, but shook it off and turned her back to him. "You can be such a jerk…" she mumbled. Out of the blue, she felt him lick the spot where he had marked her on the neck last night.

"What was that? Me…? A….jerk?" At the word "jerk", he nipped the mate mark and kissed her collarbone.

They went for another make-out round until Kagome stood up quickly.

"Oh no! No no no…" she laughed nervously. "People might here us! We can't possibly do it again!" she insisted lying on the bed.

InuYasha smirked. "Oh, we'll just be quiet!" he said, looming over her. Suddenly, Sango walked in to the room.

"Captain! Kagome's missing in her ro- OH MY GOD!" the cook squealed before leaving the room and slamming the door.

Silence happened…until InuYasha burst out laughing.

"You…stop laughing! We need to get dressed!" she said, getting up and pulling her shirt on.

After a while, the two got out of the room. Kagome had Sango get her clean underwear from her room, and she had to borrow InuYasha's shirt.

Sango, however, was still shocked.

"Ok…what was that?!" she freaked.

Miroku gave them a lecherous smile. "Ooh…I see what happened. The Captain got _busy!_" he laughed.

Suddenly, his captain grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, slightly lifting him from the ground.

"If you don't wanna loose a body part you're _very_ attached to, you'll shut up." he threatened. Miroku gulped and smiled sheepishly, now covering his crotch in protection.

"You've mated her?" Kouga jumped in. The half-demon undid a button on his mate's shirt and pulled it down just a bit, showing the mate mark that was made above her collarbone. No longer a simple scar, it was a red symbol of a flame.

"Feh…" InuYasha snorted, crossing his arms, somewhat proudly.

"So that's why she's got your scent," Kouga smiled toothily.

"Yeah, well what about you, wolf-shit? When are you and that Ayame bitch gonna get going?"

Kouga felt the heat rise to his cheeks. "W-what are you gettin' at? S-sh-she's nothing to me!" he sputtered.

The silver-haired half demon scoffed. "Right! And Miroku's _not_ a pervert." He turned his eyes to the sea, the dawn giving the water a pink tint.

"Um, Cap'n?" Hojo asked. InuYasha didn't turn to him, but only acknowledged his question with a flick of his ear.

"We've found a better route to Naraku, without any of his demons getting in our way," he said.

"Good!" he turned around to them. "When's the earliest we can get there?"

Hojo pondered for a second. "I'd say…about 3 or 4 days. Kaede showed us that he's somewhere near Taiwan, in the East China Sea."

"Taiwan? What's the bastard doin' in Taiwan?" Shippo asked. Kagome hushed him. "Watch your mouth," she scolded.

"Heck if I know, but I'ma get him back for what he did to us." InuYasha promised.

"To Taiwan!" Shippo cheered, standing on the very tip of the bow, pointing a tiny finger to some random direction.

**OOoOoOo**

"You'll regret leaving…little Kagome…." Naraku mumbled.

_I told you…leave her alone. _An echoic voice hissed.

"…No." he replied smugly.

_I warned you, Naraku. Hurting my sister, will be your demise…_ Kikyo told him. That was the last Naraku ever heard from her.

The cold captain rolled his eyes, turning to the door.

"Kagura! Kanna!" he barked. He waited a while. One second, two. He didn't hear any feet walking. No one came in.

"Kagura! Kanna!" he screeched louder. When no one came in, he growled and stomped out the door.

To his shock, no one was on the ship.

Everyone was gone.

Goshinki, Musou, Kagura, Kanna, his infamous Band of Seven, and the rest of his crew.

"_They've….they've abandoned me." _He thought. "This is mutiny!" he howled. "I hope you hear that, you treacherous bastards! I'll have your deadlights skewered and strung on a line, and use it as a necklace when I find you filthy rats!" he hollored.

Kagura sighed as she and the others watched Kanna's mirror. The entire crew had finally decided to abandon him. Most of the crew left entirely, while crew members like Kagura and Kanna grouped together with Musou, Goshinki, and the Band of Seven.

"He still has control on us," Musou reminded them. "It'll be a matter of time before he realizes it,"

Kagura felt nervous and clutched her fan tightly.

"…There has to be a way to cut off the connection…" the wind demon mumbled.

Kanna looked down at the mirror with her emotionless eyes. The image of the enraged Naraku morphed away to change to the scene of where Kagome was. Currently, she seemed to be playing with some fox kit.

"She is a miko with incredible powers…just like Kikyo…but her's has a great aura…." Kanna's whispery voice echoed. "She can set us free…"

Goshinki gaped, and stood up. "It's her! She's that miko Naraku controlled before."

"Then she's our only hope," Kagura said finally. "We have to escape now and quickly." Was her last word, as she and Kanna hopped on her giant feather. Goshinki, Musou and the Band of Seven followed after them on a dingy (small boat) rowing towards wherever the two females were leading them.

**OOoOoOo**

"So wait….okay, I really don't get it." Shippo complained.

Kagome smiled. "It's easy! Ok, if there are 7 women, and Miroku gropes 4 of them, making them run away, how many women are left?" she repeated the problem. Shippo pondered, and held up seven of his tiny claws and put down four.

"Uh…3?" he asked.

"Right!"

"So this is math? Is all math as easy as this?" the fox kit asked, sporting an arrogant grin.

"Well, not all math. But adding and subtracting is pretty easy." The miko replied. "If you were in school right now, I'd think you'd be in 2nd or 3rd grade."

"Oh…ok."

Suddenly, a gust of sharp wind caught everyone's attention. Then, there in the middle of the deck stood Kagura and Kanna.

InuYasha ran out and stood in front.

"Kagura, what the hell do you want?!" he growled.

Kagura held up a hand. "We promise you no harm! We are not here to fight." She told him. "We need help."

**A/N:** Sorry I take so long guys XD Oh, and I'm writing ch. 5 of Man's Best Friend, so please, bear with me!

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! =D**


	17. Kira No Youkai

**A/N: Told'ja! C: Ok Seadogs fans, get in for a longer chapter. I've been thinking about this chapter for a long and hard time……haha….long and hard….get it? Hahahah….lol…omg that's gonna be stuck in my head for the day! XD**

**Oh! And finally bought one manga book of InuYasha! XD Its volume 1, and yet I already read it =P I'm WAAAAAAAAAY past episode/volume one! XD**

**_SEADOGS – CHAPTER 17_**

"You seem like you have a pretty smart and…despicable mind…" an old voice crackled.

Naraku turned to face where the voice had come from. Not say a word, he gave the man an inquisitive look, eyes fixed on him tightly.

The man chuckled low.

"I know what you want," the man smiled cheekily at him.

"And how is that possible, when you don't even know _who_ I am?" Naraku replied.

"Oh I can see inside your dark heart. You want power. But there's someone in your way. Heh…there's always someone in the way," the man told him.

Naraku closed his red eyes.

"What are you implying?" Naraku inquired.

"Hehehehehe…I knew you'd warm up," the old man wagged a finger at him. He reached his wrinkled hand inside his coat pocket, pulling out a sharp blade. Its handle was intricately designed with small blue dragons, painted onto a hard crystal. It was as mall dagger, easy to conceal.

Naraku's crimson eyes examined the weapon quietly.

"The _Kira No Youkai_" his voice cracked. "Powerful enough to kill anything living, from a youkai, or hanyou, to a human. Complete and utter shutdown of the body. It'll even stop a half-demon's youkai half from taking over quick enough to save itself," he explained.

Naraku paused for a bit. "…Who are you?"

"Me? My lord, you may call me Kajinbo…"

Naraku's lips played into a smile.

**OOoOoOo**

"Bullshit!" InuYasha spat violently at the wind sorceress. He raised his sword. "You ain't full of nothin' but lies!"

"You are a fool, you know that?" Kagura replied venomously.

"Takes one, to know one!" InuYasha came back.

This got Kagura's blood boiling.

"Oh, you annoying little half-breed!" Kagura was ready to send the pirate captain flying with her Dance of Dragons move, but Kanna stopped her.

"Remember…you kill him, you kill the miko inside her heart. She'd never help us then…" the albino girl chided.

Kagura grunted angrily, and huffed, crossing her arms.

"InuYasha, wait…" Kagome stopped him.

The silver haired pirate captain turned to her. "Hm?"

"I think they're telling the truth," she confided. "If they were here to kill us, they would've started to attack already. Most of them hate Naraku as much as we do…"

The half demon lowered his blade. He saw the smaller girl with ghostly white hair step forward.

"Pirate Lord InuYasha Takahashi?" she muttered.

…_What did she just call me?!_ InuYasha stood there a little dumbfounded. No one had ever addressed him so formally. Another question was, how did _she_ know his last name? He never told anyone he wasn't close to his last name. He was usually know as 'Silverclaw' around the seas.

And besides…being called formally made him feel old.

"…Um…yes?" he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Your mate is a powerful miko," she began. "We have betrayed Naraku. Abandoned him for dead. However, our connections to him are not severed. Only your miko's power is strong enough to break it," the pale girl paused and turned to Kagura.

"We beg of you…" she whispered. Suddenly, Musou was at his knees, begging to Kagome. He held her hand in his.

"Lady Kagome, I implore you!" he cried. Kagome sweat dropped at him, while smiling at the begging man. Her mate quickly slapped Musou's hands away.

"Paws off!" InuYasha growled possessively.

"Well? Will you help us or not?" Goshinki asked impatiently. Kagome scanned at all their faces.

They didn't seem to by lying, and she could tell when someone was lying.

Like the time she was eight. She had caught Souta chewing something, with 'suspicious' crumbs of cookie on his mouth.

**OO FLASH BACK! OO**

"_Souta, did you eat a cookie?" the eight-year old Kagome interrogated. Souta stared at her, mouth covered in cookie crumbs._

"…_No…" the little boy replied, not meeting her gaze. He apparently found the floor more important._

_Kagome eyed him suspiciously. "Oh…really?" she asked him. She was taunting him and it always worked with him. "So…those cookie crumbs have anything to say?" she continued. Her little brother was no match for her; she had led him straight into her trap! Her plan was to make him nervous; nervous enough to give off all kinds of signs of lying. From shuffling feet, to shifty eyes, to avoidance of eye contact. _

_When Souta had kept quiet, she grinned wide. "You ate Mama's butter biscuits didn't you?" Souta looked up at her with puppy dog eyes and finally admitted his 'crime'._

**OO END FLASH BACK! OO**

The miko sighed happily at the memory…ah good times. (A/N: lol, them good times be a rollin! XD jk)

"Kagome?" she heard InuYasha call her name.

"You okay? You were out of it for a while," he pointed out.

"Oh, yeah! I'm fine!" she assured him.

"Will you help us or not?" We swear on our lives, we aren't lying," Goshinki told them.

"I wouldn't lie to you Inu-Baby!" Jakotsu, one of the Band of Seven, exclaimed, his eyes scanning InuYasha up and down. (A/N: You don't know how funny that was to type…LOL)

InuYasha, on the other hand, backed away a bit, his eyes widening.

"D-do I know him?" he questioned.

"Oh, no, but we can get to know each other _very_ soon…" Jakotsu batted his eyes at the hanyou, who in return was just creeped out even more.

"We'll help you!" Kagome agreed cheerfully.

"What?!" InuYasha gasped.

"Kagome, you can't be serious!" Kouga insisted. "What if these guys are just here to steal our loot, or murder one of us while we sleep or something? We'll have to keep our deadlights wide open tonight then!"

"Ofcourse I'm serious! We can't just abandon them in their time of need!" she argued back.

"She almost killed you!" InuYasha pointed a claw at Kagura.

"Ever heard of forgiveness?" Kagome scoffed.

The half-demon _feh-d_. "We're pirates! Hello?"

"Oh! This is ridiculous!" she hissed. "**SIT**!" she cried.

And down he went.

"All I know is, they're not lying. Can't you smell their scents?" she put her hands on his hips.

"…ow…" InuYasha groaned. "How can I bother to smell when I've just made a hole in the floor?!"

"You know, you could take some consideration!"

As the two fight, Miroku smiled happily at them. "Ah, they fight like an old married couple. Isn't it cute?" he nudged Sango. "Very…" she hissed, for she felt a 'cursed' hand wandering to her lower area. A slap was then heard throught.

Kouga ignored the two couples and took a whiff in the air. He didn't smell anything. But he did smell something…fear. He felt their aura; they were dying to be cut off from Naraku.

"She's right!" Kouga barked.

InuYasha (who was off the floor now) looked at him, in mid aruge. Taking a whiff of the scents himself, he sighed.

"Geez, I'm turning into a softie…" he muttered.

_I disagree! You've always been a softie!_ His human side piped up.

_Oh, so first the demon side, and now you!?_ InuYasha retorted.

**_Precisely._** His demon added.

"Ok fine…" he finally agreed. "One false move, and I will gut you all so fast you won't even _think_ to scream." He warned.

"Then we better get ye started," Kaede said.

**OOoOoOo**

All of them sat in a circle: Kagura, Kanna, Goshinki, Musou, and the Band of Seven. They sat around the two mikos Kagome and Kaede.

Kaede put incense in front of each of them.

"This incense has a pretty bad smell, and should warn of any _oni_ that wish to interfere." She told them.

"Ok well…..here goes," Kagome said.

Kagome had been trained bit by bit by Kaede, so she still needed the old miko for guidance.

**(A/N: Okay, this isn't a real ritual. Another thing, its not based on any religion. I'm a Christian-Catholic myself, but didn't put up any specific religion. I do know that most of Japan is Shinto Buddhist, but this isn't a real ritual, so don't get your panties in a bunch.)**

The two mikos held hands, eyes closed in deep concentration. Then they began to utter a long chant. A circle in the floor began to glow lightly. Outside of the room, Miroku had put sutras on the door to keep anything or anyone from interfering. InuYasha stood battle-ready at the entrance.

"InuYasha, my captain, relax." Miroku chided.

"Oh hell no! I bet you your sutras don't even work anymore. You're an _ex_-monk remember?" he growled. "If they do anything to Kagome, I swear I'm going to…"

"Oh you are a stubborn fool." Miroku sighed.

"Keh! A fool, maybe, but a smart one!" The hanyou exclaimed.

"That…doesn't make any sense…" the former monk pointed out.

"….Yeah well…screw you!" and he huffed away.

**OOoOoOo**

Naraku sat at his desk, observing the dagger he had just been giving.

_So this is your demise? A petty little dagger._ He thought.

All of a sudden, Naraku felt a pulse go through him. The another, and another.

_What?!_ He murmured in his head.

"What's going on?!" he barked. The cold pirate captain suddenly felt his power diminishing slowly.

**OOoOoOo**

A pulse echoed throughout the circle they had made; twice, then three times.

_This feeling…._ Kagura's mind whispered.

Kagome and Kaede continued the chant; repeating it over and over. Suddenly, a blue-ish teal glow appeared over their hearts.

The controlled puppets (or should I say former puppets…lol) began to feel faint.

"Wh-…wha…" Jakotsu whimpered. The next thing, he was out cold on the floor.

Kagome stared wide eyed at him. _….Uh…ok…_

**OOoOoOoOo**

"What is going on?! What be this trickery?!" Naraku roared as he felt his limbs grow weak, and felt like he was ready to fall apart.

"My power…is being…drained…" he managed to choke out through clenched teeth.

A loud _snap!_ filled the ears of everyone.

InuYasha's right dog ear flinched and swiveled toward the door.

"What was that?" he asked, turning to the threshold. He turned looked at Miroku, who seemed to be concentrating.

His violet orbs opened and smiled. "InuYasha…" he began. "It worked."

**OOoOoOo**

Inside the circle, Kaede and Kagome finished off the last of the incantation.

Kagura's eyes were widened in shock. Never before ha she felt like this. The wind sorceress felt like she had finally been freed. As if, if she went to go destroy someone, she knew it was her who wanted to go. Was this what free will was like?

She turned to her sister, Kanna. To people ignorant of her true personality, they'd think Kanna was being her usual emotionless self. But Kagura knew. She saw with her keen eyes the slight widening of her sister's eyes, and the tiny twitch.

"…is it over?" Musou muttered meekly.

The elder miko turned to him. "How do ye feel, lad?"

"…Weird." He replied.

"Then it worked!" the old women assured him.

Musou gave her a look, one eyebrow raised.

Kagome smiled. "Well, I'm glad that's ov-" she suddenly felt strange herself. Her stomach did flip flops, and soon, she was ready to puke. She dashed out the door, sprinting past Miroku and InuYasha.

"What the…?" InuYasha said.

He ran upstairs, his first-mate following. Kagome was standing on the side of the deck, vomiting her brains out.

"_BLEAH!_" she puked.

"Holy shit, Kagome! Are you okay?" InuYasha asked worridly.

Kagome raised her head and nodded meekly.

"Y-yeah…I just…"

The room was spinning in Kagome's eyes, and very soon, everything was going black.

"Kagome!" was the last thing she heard before she fell.

**OOoOoOo**

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Sango asked the old miko.

"Hmm…" Kaede replied, examining Kagome.

Sango watched her friend worridly.

_Could the spell have killed her? No…it would've taken Kaede too…but what if Kagome was just too weak…_

"You said she vomited and fainted?" Kaede questioned InuYasha, who was holding Kagome's limp hand tightly.

"Y-yeah…"

"…I think I know what's wrong with her." Kaede concluded.

"Yes? What is it?" Miroku asked.

"InuYasha…" the old miku turned to the captain.

"What now old hag?" he spat.

Kaede rolled her eyes. "You're going to be a father! Kagome's pregnant!" she smiled.

InuYasha looked at her with eyes the size of dinner plates.

_**"……WHAT?!"**_ he boomed.

**A/N: End of chapter 17. c: Kaggie's preggers! XD Sorry I took so long guys.**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	18. It Begins

A/N: DO NOT FEAR, FOR YOUR LONG WAIT HAS ENDED! XD

Go ahead, stone me with apples till I'm nothing but a bleeding corpse ;D Jk jk.

Ok on with the new chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: **I'm worried about my hamster. Either something's wrong with him, he's hibernating, or he's just old. I don't know if he will hibernate throughout. I really think he's just old. I'm worried, so please don't push me to update okay? I'm probably taking care of him or watching him.

CHAPTER 18: IT BEGINS

"She's….you…you mean…." InuYasha's jaw was still on the ground.

Kaede nodded.

"Precisely! You _did_ mate her right?" the old woman askewd.

"Uh…" the hanyou grew red.

"How could you _**NOT**_ know? You could hear em' screaming all night long!" Miroku scoffed, a lecherous grin playing on his face.

InuYasha smacked him behind the head, one of his amber eyes slightly twitching.

"This is serious, you perverted twit!" he barked.

"Why?" the former monk asked. "Don't you want to be a father?"

"It's not that…" InuYasha replied, as he pushed away a bland strand of hair from Kagome's face.

"She's threatened now…"

Miroku's face drew on a look of confusion. Sango looked at her friend.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"Pirates. On a ship. Sharp weapons. Drunken rapists. Oh and did I mention? There's a psycho-path chasing us! Tell me, does that sound like a _safe_ environment to you?!" InuYasha screeched.

Miroku just smiled cheekily. "WHY YES SIR. YES IT DOES!"

In the next moment, InuYasha had knocked him out unconscious. The last thing Miroku thought in his head right as he saw his captain's fist plummeting towards his face was,: _"Why is it always the face?"_

**OOoOoOoOo**

Kagome's eyes opened. Her head ached like hell.

"Oww…" she groaned as she put a hand over her temples. She tried to sit up, but a clawed hand suddenly shot out in front of her, pushing her down.

"Hey!"

"Lie down…" a voice said; she instantly recognized it.

"InuYasha?"

He turned to her, cracking a small smile, but his ears were slightly flattened.

"Hi.."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well…" the pirate captain began. "You know how you…fainted and stuff?" he asked as he scooted close to her.

"…Why? Is something wrong?" the miko inquired.

"No…" he started. "Well…you're…pregnant."

The miko's eyes just stared at him.

_I knew. Someone as pure as her wouldn't want a hanyou for a child…who would…they didn't want me did they? _InuYasha thought sadly.

However, his ears perked up once an shriek of joy emitted from the young woman, following up with a tackle to the ground and a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, God, really?!" she beamed.

"Y-yeah?" the hanyou replied, a little shocked.

"This is amazing!" Kagome smiled, clutching him closer.

"Great…yeah…" InuYasha followed.

Kagome let go of him, her once smiling face, dropping slowly.

"What's wrong?" the miko asked. "..Do…do you not want us to…have a child?"

"Ofcourse I do!" he nearly jumped. "Naraku's such a great threat…"

He cupped her cheek softly. "I don't want anyone to hurt you…" he said softly and rubbed her stomach. "Or our…baby…"

Kagome's eyes were almost brimming with tears.

Once had she thought this man was nothing but a cruel, coldfish bastard who didn't give a crap who or what died. But now she saw who he really was. Sure, he was a jackass, and could be hurtful…on the outside. But on the inside, Kagome saw that he was just a big softie, like a teddy bear. She had never seen his eyes so full of caring before.

The miko smiled happily at him; the couple leaned in for a sweet kiss.

**OOoOoOoOo**

"…I think we're here!" Shippo told the former monk.

Miroku faced him.

"Where?" he asked.

"There! Taiwan! You know? Naraku?" the fox reminded.

"Good!" Kouga, from behind said. "Now I can finally get my hands on that blaggard's sorry ass!"

A few minutes ticked by. "Uh…I hate to inform this to you, co-captain, but…you know how wrong and inappropriate that sounded?

The wolf demon snorted. "Wrong? What could be possibly wrong with that-" he paused and thought over his statement. "Oh, have me dance with Jack Ketch! I didn't mean it like that!" **(A/N: That saying w/ Jack Ketch is basically saying, "Hang me" in pirate terms.)**

Miroku began to laugh. "Oh, so you're leaving Ayame for Naraku, eh matey?" he chuckled.

"Shut up, you purple dress wearing, lily-livered, digbat of a landlubber!" Kouga squaked, his face heated in rage.

The first-mate only continued to laugh at his tomato colored face.

Suddenly, a pistol's shot flew through the air, a bullet shot just three inches away from Miroku's head, which immediately shut him up.

Turning around on his heel, he turned to see who had fired the bullet.

There, on his ship was Naraku.

"Out of the way monk, where is your Captain?!"

Kouga stepped in. "Ya don't need ta' know!"

Naraku wagged his finger. "Tsk, tsk, silly wolf." His red eyes scanned him over.

"Tell your Captain to meet me at the Cursed Coves of Taiwan. A battle to the death for the Shikon No Tama." And with that, Naraku sailed away, disappearing into a mist.

Kouga pounded his fist on the boat's edge.

"Get get the Cap'n, now!" he snarled. No one moved, and only stared.

'Well? Go!"

Miroku took off running.

**OOoOoOoOo**

"Captain!" he screeched.

InuYasha had been facing Kagome, but turned when he saw Miroku.

"Woah…erm…um sorry if you guys were uh…kinda busy there…" the former monk sweatdropped.

"Just spit it out already and stop blubbering!" The hanyou growled.

"Ok ok," Miroku waved his arms. "Naraku's called you out."

"Excuse me?"

"He wants to fight you, for the jewel."

InuYasha looked skeptically at him, as if he were joking. "What is this, a schoolyard playground?" he scoffed.

"He's seriously 'calling me out'?"

"I'm afraid so, Cap'n. He seemed very serious and must what that shiny thing a lot."

"Fine, I'll fight him. Watch me win!" he stood up proudly a smirked.

"That's not wise, Cap'n. Cockiness is often a hero's demise." He advised.

"Bah! I just want all this shit to end!"

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Poor boy…" Naraku muttered as he looked at the ranting InuYasha through his spyglass.

"Thinks he can beat me so easily." He said.

"His boastfulness shall be his demise. Especially when I have this." He raised the Kira No Youkai to his face, the blade glinting in the sun.

**OOoOoOoOo**

That night, _Tetsusaiga _was in docked in Taiwan. They had left it in port and had taken a few rowboats to the cove.

"Row!" InuYasha barked.

"We _are_ rowing…" Hiten and Manten said in unison.

"Well, row faster!" the Captain only continued to 'bark' as he stood on the bow of the rowboat, arms crossed and nose high in the air.

_Eh…_ Kagome and Sango shook their heads at him.

"He's got such a big ego…" The miko concluded.

"Pfft, you should see Sesshomaru's ego. It's as inflated as a whale." Sango replied.

InuYasha's highly sensitive ears picked that up. "Hey! I heard that!" he shouted, immaturely.

"Oh, stop acting like a baby," Kaede told him; she folded her hands on her lap. "Atleast they spoke ill of your brother afterwards."

'Silverclaw's eye twitched.

"I just hope this all ends well. I've seen one too many deaths…"

Kagome mumbled.

A shadow loomed over them as they entered the cove. The sun began to set, and the sky's blue turned into hues of purple, pink and orange.

InuYasha looked into the sky. _Ofcourse…night. It's perfect for a battle to the death. _He mused.

The sun fell behind the sea, until it completely disappeared, turning the sky a dark navy blue. The stars twinkled in the blue canvas.

Inside the cove, the full moon's light illuminated the cave walls from open cracks.

"It's empty…" Miroku said.

"Is it?" a voice echoed, making the former monk jump in fright.

_Wuss…_ Kaede thought. **(A/N: didn't expect her to say that did'ja? XD)**

"Naraku." InuYasha stated calmly as he saw his enemy step out on a rock.

"InuYasha." Naraku replied. "I half-expected you to chicken out. Like you always do."

The half-demon's face turned into a scowl. "Did you come here to fight or to talk?"

"I suppose you're right…let's get this over with. I win, I get the Shikon No Tama and you, me bucko, are to be sent to Davy Jones' Locker." He bet.

InuYasha scoffed. "Okay then. I win, we get the Shikon No Tama, and you, _me bucko,_" he copied. "are to get your dirty face outta here."

"Fine."

And then, out of the blue, Naraku jumped in front of him, causing the inu-hanyou to step a few steps back, and drew out his sword, glinting the sharp metal in front of InuYasha's face.

"Let's go, boy."

A/N: Fight scene coming up. c: Next chapter will probably be long.

**Read and Review please 3 I'll begin writing now so I won't end up lazing off.**


	19. Goodbye, Captain

A/N: AWWW THANK YOU ALL! :D

**I got over 102 reviews! Ok Reviewer thanking time ;D**

**THANK YOU:** Sonya Rivers, 2White Flame16, LunarWolf32, miko Riri, Deity of Anime, Amu Tsukiyomi, kagome2 a.k.a me, KayKat, feralfairy, Ben's Wife, xxPunkRockBeautyQueenxx, lilmouse1988, Yuti-Chan, stargazer098567, AnimeLuvaRox, dbzgtfan2004, Artemis450, lilmama-the one n only, Immortalgirl411, madval29, blonde2121, TakaRaiIshikawa , Inu'sgirl4ever, flower-mf87.

Ooh the story's almost over :D Soon I'll be writing the sequel!

The sequel will probably be written over summer, or atleast beginning in June.

ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER :D

**BEFORE READING ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER:** _Man's Best Friend _isn't doing so well. If you really want the story to continue, send me a message with a few ideas for the next chapter. I promise to credit, and I'll throw in my own ideas. C:

Oh, and if you haven't voted on the poll of Profile yet, please do!

**_CHAPTER 19 – GOODBYE CAPTAIN_**

InuYasha smirked. "Bring it on," and drew his sword out.

Naraku swung his sword at InuYasha's head, which he quickly dodged at.

Suddenly, a hoard of pirates came running from the darkness behind Naraku, heading for Kagome and the rest of the group.

"Where did _they _come from???" Sango exclaimed.

Naraku swept InuYasha, causing him to fail, and pressed his blade to his neck. The hanyou struggled against the blade.

"I hired…no, threatened them to work for me. One against a whole crew isn't fair, now is it?"

InuYasha them kicked him in the stomach, freeing him from Naraku's confines.

The other pirates were coming closer. Miroku called to Kagome, "Kagome, catch!"

He had thrown a sword at her, and she narrowingly missed getting cut.

"Watch it!" she warned him.

He apologized with a, "Sorry! Sorry!"

Sango drew out her weapon, and giant boomerang, which she rarely used unless it was times like this. Her nekomata, Kirara, transformed and attacked the pirates coming at her.

One pirate of Naraku's came at Kagome. The minute he lashed his sword at her, the miko quickly blocked him, the clang of metal went through he air.

"Uh, Sango, a little bit of help here!" she cried, as she struggled with the sword.

Sango threw her boomerang, eliminating a few demon pirates.

"Kirara!" Sango called to her companion. "Get the others and bring Kagome's arrows!"

"Roar!" the cat growled in response, and flew off towards the _Tetsusaiga._

"Look out!" Miroku warned; a pirate was about to slice the cook's head off, but she had jumped away, and kicked him where it hurts.

He doubled over in pain, clutching his groin.

"Not the kiwis!" he squirmed.

**OOoOoOo**

"Grawwwl!" Kirara roared.

Kagura turned her head to face the big cat.

"Kirara, where are the others?" Musou asked.

The demon feline cocked her head to the direction of the cove. She then transformed into her smaller, kitten size and ran towards the Captain's quarters to get Kagome's bow.

When she dragged it out, the others took the hint.

Some jumped on Kirara's back, once she had transformed. Others took Kagura's feather…while some…took….a dingy…the old and ready-to-fall-apart one.

"Oh! So romantic Bankotsu-san!" Jakotsu smiled, clapping his hands together. "Kagome's gone to fight for her LOVE! Oh we should be like that sometime!" he tittered with giddiness.

"Sure…" Bankotsu muttered. _Help me! _His mind quivered.

**OOoOoOo**

"Look Lord Sesshomaru! This Rin spies a disturbance up ahead!" the little girl pointed out.

The pirate lord stepped on deck, his twin gold eyes scanning the area.

_Hmm….what could be going on there?_

Sesshomaru commanded a Kappa (**A/N: Same species as Jaken…whatever it is he is…Me and my friend call him a FORG. I misspelled frog, and from then on, we call him a forg.) **who frantically turned the ship.

Rin snuggled Sesshomaru's boa.

"Is Sesshomaru-san going to fight? If so, do not bloody your fluffy! Fluffy's fluffy is so very soft! Yes indeed!"

**oOoOoOo**

Blades clashed, the loud _clang! _Echoed through the cove. The inuhanyou scowled, the evil one smirked.

Naraku kicked InuYasha's gut, yet again, sending him to the shallow water that surrounded the cove.

"You fall back that easily? What pirate are you?" Naraku spat venomously, and slashed his blade at InuYasha's leg; a cut made and blood dripped through his clothing material.

_Aw shit…that was my good leg… _he cursed. Then Naraku kicked at the freshly made wound, worsening the pain.

InuYasha practically whimpered like an actual dog when he felt the kick.

"You're just a worthless," Another kick to his other leg. "mixed blood shit," Naraku stepped on his gut, "that no one cares about," He cut his arm next. "and is a stupid, dirty, HALF-BREED!"

InuYasha hissed at him, his demon blood almost coming out because of rage, and stabbed his blade through Naraku's leg, the other end coming out.

"Ah!" he screamed. "You little-"

And their swords clashed again; InuYasha fighting with a limp.

"I am so fuckin' sick of you, you slimy git!" the hanyou growled.

**OOoOoOoO**

"Awww…little girly scared?" a pirate sneered at Kagome. Now, she was just sick of this. Really sick of it. She was tired of pirates underestimating her, and calling her "girly." She may have come from a proper family, and she may not know everything about fighting, but by God, she wasn't a girly priss! She'd show em!

"Why you…" the miko muttered.

She drew her sword, ready to strike his head, until,

_Bang!_

He was shot in the head, his body collapsing to the ground. Kagome snapped around.

"Kouga!" she whined. "I wanted to take him down!"

Kouga smirked. "Getting that spirit aren't you?"

"Men! Get out there and fight! Quickly now!" he called.

Kagome stood up, brushing off her skirt.

"Here,"

The miko's head turned as the wolf threw a bow at her. _Her _bow.

_Now here's a weapon I can worth with, _she inwardly praised.

Deciding to try it out, she aimed her arrow. She saw a man giving Miroku some trouble.

_Aim…and…_ the arrow was filled with sacred power. _Shoot!_

And the arrow went flying, shooting the man straight in the chest.

"Gotcha!" she cheered.

Miroku silently acknowledged her, and went back to fighting as another went after him.

_Where's InuYasha? _She pondered, ignoring the chaos of the fight around her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Naraku and InuYasha. They were getting farther and farther away from the others.

_InuYasha._ She ran after them.

**OOoOoOoOo**

Kagura screamed. "Dance of Dragons!" and blew her fans at the pirates after her. She drew her own sword at anyone who came at her, slashing them to bits until her sword clashed with that…of Sesshomaru.

"You…" she snarled.

"Kagura," the inuyoukai replied calmly.

"Eeeayahh!" came the scream of a pirate from behind Sesshomaru, but he instantly twisted around and sliced his head off.

"Why are you here?" Kagura snarked as she fought more pirates.

"I came…" he paused and turned to kick a pirate of Narau's in the face. "I came to help…"

His youkai ears heard the click of a pistol being cocked.

Immediately, he pushed the wind sorceress out of the way, blocking the bullet silently with his blade. She gasped from surprise.

"Thank you," Kagura grudgingly said.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the youkai directed his attention to an annoying high-pitched voice.

"I came to help as well!" Jaken cried.

This caught Miroku's attention. "You! I thought you were dead!"

"Nonsense!" Jaken insisted. "Lord Sesshomaru kindly revived me with his Tenseiga! I am now alive to assist in-"

_Bang!_

The former monk sweat dropped. "I take it back…" and continued to fight.

**OOoOoOo**

_What's he up to? _InuYasha pondered as he continued to fight Naraku.

This was dragging on too long. Naraku was too smart, no too sinister, to have a fight drawl on and on. He knew his style. One clean cut to the head, and that was it. Unless the cold bastard was being devious and used torture, chopping off the most sensitive parts of the body: fingers, wrists, eyes, ears, toes, thighs, and…a few other things…that could strip even the strongest male of his dignity.

_He's not dragging this on…he's…_ InuYasha paused as he dodged a kick to his feet, and jabbed his sword at his stomach, but Naraku was too fast. _He's…he's… _He couldn't concentrate his thoughts with the fight going on. Better safe not to loose something important, than sorry.

Something shined in InuYasha's golden eyes. On Naraku's belt was something small and almost unnoticeable was held.

_He's stalling me!_ He finally concluded. _But why?_

Kagome drew her arrow back, hidden behind a large rock. She aimed her arrow straight for Naraku's heart.

_This'll teach ya… _she thought.

But suddenly, Naraku dropped his sword, and grabbed something from his pocket. InuYasha's eyes widened in surprise.

"Say bye-bye, half breed!" Naraku cackled, his crimson eyes a sadistic shade of red as he plunged the _Kira No Youkai _towards him.

His hand came crashing down, piercing the captain's heart.

The hanyou captain staggered back. Instantly, his legs felt numb, until he could feel them no more, collapsing onto the cold cove waters, his breath heavy.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed, her eyes filled with fear and worry.

Not caring anymore, and with tears brimming her eyes, the arrow filled with her mixed emotions. How dare he. How fucking dare he do that! No one would hurt InuYasha. Not only had he hurt him, Naraku had called him a half-breed, which was enough to set Kagome off.

She wouldn't let him get away with that.

"Naraku, it's over!"

Her arrow fired. It fired so fast, that in an instant, Naraku was pinned to the cove's rocky walls by his shoulder. He hissed in pain…but began to chuckle. The chuckle turned into a laugh, which turned into a cackle.

"You…" he giggled vigorously, and pointed a finger to her. **"It has only begun…"** and he laughed and laughed his heart out until his body began to dissipate, being purified from the arrow.

She hadn't paid attention to him.

Quickly, she kneeled to InuYasha, dropping to her knees and kipping his head above the flowing cove water.

"K-kagome…" he choked out.

"InuYasha, stay with me!" the miko cried, her tears falling on her face.

_I can't…I can't…move…_ InuYasha's inner demon echoed. _Why…what's going on…_

The demon's eyes drifted into a deadly sleep.

The human InuYasha began to fall into a sleep as well. _What's happening?…_ and soon, the two sides were both silenced.

InuYasha reached a hand to cup Kagome's cheek, who leaned into it.

"I love you…" he whispered.

"No!" Kagome protested, "No, don't you say your goodbyes yet!" she wept pulling him tighter to herself. InuYasha leaned upwards with the little energy he had left to leave a soft kiss on her lips. She kissed back just as lovingly.

"You can't leave me…" she moaned in sadness when he pulled away.

"Kagome…I'll never leave your side…" The captain croaked, until he breathed no more…His hand fell limp from Kagome's cheek, making an almost silent splash in the water.

"No!" the miko screamed, large clear tears fell down her face. "NO!!!" she continued to sob.

"Captain!" Kouga called. He froze at the scene before him. Walking over to Kagome, he began to comfort her. She had taken care of Naraku.

"I'm so sorry…" the wolf managed. No response. Only more tears and the sound of agony. The miko clutched her dead lover's body to herself tightly, crying into his shirt.

Suddenly, Kouga smelled sulfur.

"What the…" he mumbled and turned his attention away from the weeping young priestess. He stood up to investigate. Behind a rock, he saw not one, but three bombs. That bastard Naraku! He was gonna kill them all, even after his own death!

"Kagome, we gotta get outta here!" he screamed.

But no, Kagome didn't listen. Kouga had to resort to prying her off.

"No! I won't leave him!" she shrieked, but Kouga was too strong. He picked up Kagome and ran, leaving his dead Captain. She saw his body getting farther and farther away.

"_**INUYASHA!" **_

**oOoOoOoOo**

Kouga and the crew had managed to get everyone out before the bomb exploded. Kagome watched as the cave collapsed. She clutched her blanket closer.

"You mourn for my brother." Sesshomaru's cool voice echoed to her ears.

She only acknowledged him with a nod.

"This Sesshomaru…apologizes…" he said, and left her be.

Sango came from behind him, and handed her a cup of warm soup. "Kagome, I-"

But she was cut off when she saw red. "Kagome look!" she warned. Sango had been pointing to her skirt.

**Blood.**

Kagome had been too caught up in her sadness to notice the pain. But now that she had been informed, the pain hit her hard.

The miko fell over in agony, clutching her stomach.

She was having a miscarriage. The room spun in front of her, and the last thing she heard were Sango's words.

"_Get Kaede!"_

A blur, and then all turned to black.

**OOOoOoOOo**

Kagome awoke to the smell of incense.

_What…_

"You're awake…" and old voice crackled.

"Kaede-sama…" she acknowledged.

"Child…ye have lost your baby," she solemnly informed her

Kagome frowned, and laughed bitterly. "Oh…that's beautiful. Just plain…fucking beautiful…" she cursed. "Now, I don't even have a simple memory of him to hold."

No tears fell down her face anymore. They were all used up.

_InuYasha's gone along with the Shikon Jewel. Atleast now, no blood will have to be spilt over that thing…_ she mused.

The two mikos went upwards on deck.

"The Captain is dead," they heard Kouga stating. "He was the best damn captain I ever laid me eyes on. I have no right in taking his position. I am not worthy of that…But as all ships, we be needin' a captain. We need a replacement." He paused, his face scrunching. "Nay! Belay that, we need a successor!"

He noticed Kagome come from below.

"Kagome," he called. She slowly raised her head to meet his sky blue eyes.

"If you will…" he began. "Become our captain."

The miko scoffed.

"Me." She replied. "I am not fit as well."

"Why? Because you think you're weak?"

Kagome didn't meet his gaze and pulled her cloak closer to her.

"You took down Naraku. InuYasha loved you like a pirate would for treasure. He would be proud of you."

The wolf demon took a hat he had been holding **(A/N: an extra one from InuYasha's cabin, basically.) **and threw it to her, her small hands catching it.

"Your orders, Captain?" Kouga acknowledged. She took in a deep breath.

"I lost my lover, I lost a friend. I lost my baby. I will avenge them. And Naraku…is still alive. I can feel it…" she hissed.

The miko fit the hat snugly on her ebony haired head.

"I'll be your captain alright." She stated. "And I want revenge…"

"Oh great, we have a _female_ captain…" the miko heard Jakotsu say.

Anger flashed across Kagome's face, and she pulled out Kouga's pistol from his belt, her cloak dropping to the floor in a heap. Cocking the gun, she shot a bullet at Jakotsu, the shot hitting the wall only five centimeters away from his actual head.

He gulped in fear.

"What was that?" she barked.

The member of the Band of Seven squeaked. "Nothing…."

"That's what I thought," she glared at him.

_I'll get him…I'll get Naraku for you InuYasha._

No one noticed her single tear falling down her face as memories of her love came crashing into her. Shaking her head and wiping it off, she turned to her new crew.

"What are you all starin' at?!" she shrieked. "Get ta' work!"

**_END CHAPTER 19_**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: WAIT WAIT! **Before you kill me for killing InuYasha off, read chapter 20 (a very short, almost epilogue) that I'm about to type! Calm yourselves!

XD And yes, Kagome did loose her baby. My mom said that when you're sad during pregnancy, you're baby may be born with problems. And so I thought, this loss hit her so hard; she lost her baby as well.

So, onto chapter 20!

REMEMBER! A SEQUEL BE COMING!


	20. Alive

**A/N: JUST READ, AND STOP BAWING. XD**

_**CHAPTER 20: ALIVE.**_

The cove was in ruins. Some rocks managed to survive the explosion, and stayed up.

A light pink glow; a barrier had been created thanks to the Shikon No Tama. The jewel had actually been forgotten in the midst of the fight and was still in InuYasha's pocket, which is what protected his body from the explosion. His body had not gone into rigor mortis **(A/N: rigor mortis is when a dead body gets stiff.)** for the Shikon No Tama's powers had kept him

A white dragon-like creature with small forelegs and a pink flower emblazoned on its forehead twisted and turned gracefully in the air. The creature slowly maneuvered itself towards the dead body of the captain.

This soul collector also had followers, similar to its kind, only a bit smaller in size, and there was no symbol present at their foreheads.

"InuYasha," the soul collector mumbled.

The dragon creature began to change form, and into the form of that of a human woman.

"InuYasha," Kikyo repeated.

A tiny glint caught her eye; a small glowing ball was ascending from InuYasha's body.

To any normal human, this orb would be invisible to their eyes, but this woman was not normal. She was a miko, and a skilled one at that.

She watched as the orb continued to ascend.

"Ah, ah…" she tutted, and smiled. Kikyo sent one soul collect of hers after it. Her pet dashed towards it, catching the orb in its mouth and dropping it over the dead captain.

His soul had been restored into his body…

"Wake up InuYasha. There's a little miko out there who needs you." She said.

Silence.

Then, _thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

Three heartbeats. His chest began to heave for air.

He gasped. Amber eyes shot open.

_We're back! _Demon InuYasha snickered.

_We're alive? _Human InuYasha asked in bewilderment.

…_Who…who am I?_ Was InuYasha's only thoughts.

**END CHAPTER 20.**

**A/N: Shortest chapter ever.**

**INUYASHA LIVES! :D EVERYONE DANCE**

**Ok well, this is the end of Seadogs. PART ONE. HA. SEQUEL. BWAHAHA.**

**I hope you enjoyed my story guys c: Read and Review!**

_**Watch out for the Bloopers and Sequel's Promo!**_


	21. Seadogs: Remember Me! Promo

**SEADOGS: REMEMBER ME**

Sequel Promo!

(A/N: Warning, this promo is going to be very dramatic and what not. If you are uncomfortable with dramatic and cheesiness, leave now or forever hold your peace ;D)

**He died…she mourned.**

"_No! I won't leave him!" she shrieked, but Kouga was too strong. He picked up Kagome and ran, leaving his dead Captain. She saw his body getting farther and farther away._

"_**INUYASHA!"**_

**He hadn't seen it coming.**

"Say bye-bye, half breed!" Naraku cackled, his crimson eyes a sadistic shade of red as he plunged the Kira No Youkai towards him.

**But it wasn't the end. No…he lived.**

"Who are you, boy?" Kagome spat.

"InuYasha ma'm." the young man muttered.

The female captain froze.

**This summer…**

"Is it really you?" she questioned.

"I…" he started. "I…I don't know who you are" Kagome's heart broke into a million pieces as she heard his words.

**June 2010…Kagome's memories all come back to her, after years…**

"I've missed you…" the miko captain cried into his shoulder.

"I know Kagome…I know…" he muttered to her.

**But so is Naraku…**

"Well well…look who's alive, and kicking."

A sinister laughter echoed through the air. They all knew exactly who it was.

**JUNE 2010 – SEADOGS II: REMEMBER ME.**


	22. Bloopers D

A/N: I know, you've all been waiting for this ;D Sorry for the delay. See, my hamster died yesterday and I wanted some time to think.

Disclaimer: These "bloopers" are made for fun. Hey, try to laugh a little and not be a killjoy or leave some review going all "THAT SUCKED YOU BIYATCH .C." XD

Enjoy ~

**BLOOPERS:**

* * *

_Written in screenplay format:_

**DIRECTOR:**

Chapter 19, Scene 10, Take One!

CAMERA ON JAKOTSU AND BANKOTSU

**Jakotsu crosses his arms. Bankotsu looks at him out of the corner of his eyes.**

**Jakotsu:**

Oh great, we have a female captain!

**Kagome is annoyed.**

**Kagome: **

What was-

Pulls out Kouga's pistol, also causing his pants to fall off.

**Kouga:**

Oh shit no!

Miroku is on the verge of laughter until he finally bursts.

Miroku

Hahahaha! I didn't know you liked pink sheep underwear, wolf-boy!

_OOOOoOOOoOOOo_

**DIRECTOR:**

Chapter 20, Scene 3, Take One!

**Kikyo**

Wake up InuYasha, there's a rittle meiko-blah blah…***laughs***

_Take 2!_

**Kikyo**

Wake up InuTasha – oh shit sauce… **face palms, laughing**

**InuYasha**

***lifts head off the set* **TASHA?!

**Sesshomaru:**

***evil laugh*** BWAHAHA I SHALL USE THIS AGAINST YOUUUU.

**Naraku: **

***off set, drinking smoothie* **Hey! That's my line… ***glares***

_oOOOoOOOoOOOo_

**DIRECTOR:**

Ok break time!

**InuYasha:**

Oh Finally! *gets up to get ramen*

**Kagome:**

Wait! ***skids infront of him***

InuYasha

What?!

**Kagome:**

I dare you not to eat ramen for the rest of the movie!

InuYasha

It is ON, girlfriend!

**Kagome**

I know I am. ***pecks him on cheek***

InuYasha

***looks at ramen* **Goodbye, sweet…ramen…

_10 minutes later…._

DIRECTOR

Take 5 everyone. Next scene, Kagome becomes captain.

InuYasha

*sneaks around, shifty eyes* *goes to microwave, takes out ramen* *slowly brings chopsticks w/ ramen to mouth*

**Kagome:**

***jumps*** AHA!

InuYasha:

Gah! ***spills ramen on crotch***

Kagome:

Whoops…ahahehe….*sweatdrops*

_OOOOoOOOoOOOo_

video camera fuzzes

*video focuses on InuYasha's face*

InuYasha:

Hellooo readers-slash-veiwers, today we witness the horror that is Jaken! I'm curious to see what he does in his trailer. Rumor has it, he has tea parties with his stuffed animals. *Snickers*

*camera turns around*

_IN THE TRAILER…_

Jaken:

Yes…yes…my beautiful Lord Sesshomaru…your fluffy is well cherished…. *strokes boa constantly, slowly*

InuYasha

….*wide eyed* *slowly backs away, runs*

*camera shifts as he runs*

InuYasha:

*bumps into Miroku*

Miroku:

Woah there buddy! What's the matter? Why do you look like you saw a ghost?

InuYasha

I'M FREAKED OUT BECAUSE I FOUND OUT THAT JAKEN HAS A FETISH FOR MY BROTHER.

Miroku

No!

InuYasha

Yes!

Miroku:

No!

InuYasha:

Yes!

Miroku:

No!

InuYasha:

Ye-

Sango:

Will you two stop having sex back there?! I've seen enough Yaoi on the net!

Miroku:

*coughs* It's true…she looks at Yaoi…disturbing to me really.

InuYasha

WE'RE OFF TOPIC.

_OOoOoOoOo_

Jaken:

Lord Sesshomaru doesn't need no stinkin-

_BANG!_

InuTaisho

Never insult the code.

DIRECTOR

Um, you weren't supposed to use a real gun.

InuTaisho

I know…*evil grin*

InuYasha

*whimpers* Daddy?

_A/n: _Very short for now. If I think of anymore, I'll add it. C:

Stay tuned for the sequel


End file.
